My Maid is My Love!
by KyoKMS26
Summary: Ch. 12 UP!/ Sungmin kabur dari rumah karena menolak perjodohan yang diajukan kedua orangtuanya, Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Leeteuk. Karena semua kartu credit miliknya sudah dibekukan oleh sang appa, terpaksa Sungmin harus mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi dirinya selama dalam masa 'kabur' dari rumahnya ini. Dan dia pun harus menjadi maid seorang namja setan bernama Cho Kyuhyun. /FF GS
1. Chapter 1

**Karena fanfic ini dihapus oleh FFn, jadi Kyo minta partisipasi kalian lagi terhadap fanfic ini. Dengan cara kembali mereview.. sebelumnya fanfic ini Kyo post di akun Kyo yang satu lagi (cherrizka980826)**

**Tittle: My Maid is My Love!**

**Author: KyoKMS26 a.k.a Seok Kyo Sung**

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Pairing: KyuMin, and other couple. Pairing akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, and etc. Silahkan tentukan sendiri.**

**Desclaimar: Mereka adalah milik Tuhan mereka masing-masing, orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing. Disini saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh dalam fanfic ini.**

**Warning: This is a fanfic GS! Don't like? Don't read! Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Sediakan kantung muntah sebelum membaca fanfic ini, karena cerita ini benar-benar jelek (menurut saya)**

**Summary:**

**Sungmin kabur dari rumah karena menolak perjodohan yang diajukan kedua orangtuanya, Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Leeteuk. Karena semua kartu credit miliknya sudah dibekukan oleh sang appa, terpaksa Sungmin harus mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi dirinya selama dalam masa 'kabur' dari rumahnya ini. Dan dia pun harus menjadi maid seorang namja setan bernama Ch****o Kyuhyun.**

**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love \(^_^)/**

Pagi ini, di kediaman keluarga Kim Youngwoon sedang terjadi kegaduhan besar. Bagaimana tidak, putri satu-satunya dari pasangan Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Leeteuk kabur dari rumah karena alasan tidak mau dijodohkan dengan anak salah satu rekan bisnis Appa-nya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Sungmin, gadis cantik bersurai pirang keemasan yang keras kepala dan selalu manja kepada kedua orangtuanya itu. Kim Leeteuk terus terisak didalam pelukan sang suami, yang kini ada difikirannya hanyalah Sungmin, putri satu-satunya yang paling ia sayangi. "Hiks.. bagaimana ini Kangin-ie? Apa Sungmin akan baik-baik saja, hiks.. "Youngwoon tampak menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, dia sudah mengerahkan semua anak buahnya untuk mencari Sungmin sampai ke pelosok Seoul sekalipun, tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang menemukan putrinya itu. Youngwoon mengelus rambut istrinya lembut, mencoba menyalurkan energy lebih yang positif kepada sang istri. "Tenanglah yeobo, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Ingat? Dia adalah gadis yang keras kepala dan manja, mungkin sore nanti dia sudah pulang. Terlebih dia tidak membawa sepeser pun uang cash dan semua kartu creditnya pun sudah aku bekukan"ujar Youngwoon panjang lebar. Dia yakin putrinya akan segera pulang ke rumah karena di luar sana tidak memiliki uang sama sekali. "Aku berharap begitu"gumam Leeteuk yang tangisnya sudah mulai reda.

**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love \(^_^)/**

"Mianhae Appa, Eomma, sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau kabur dari rumah seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalian berduakan tahu kalau aku tidak mau dijodohkan tapi kalian berdua tetap memaksa"Sungmin memandang langit biru yang dihiasi awan-awan tipis, selembut kapas. Pantatnya ia dudukkan disebuah ayunan di taman kota, tas ransel berwarna pinkpunmasih setia bersandar di punggung mungilnya. Sebenarnya Sungmin bingung harus kabur kemana, kerumah Hyukkie sahabatnya? Itu malah mengacaukan rencana kaburnya, karena Appa Hyukkie tepatnya Lee Hyukjae adalah rekan bisnis Appa-nya juga. Lalu Ryeowook? Ah.. Sungmin tidak mau membebani Ryeowook yang tinggal sendiri di Seoul karena kedua orangtuanya tinggal di Beijing. "Sungmin pabbo! Kau pergi tanpa tujuan yang jelas, dan sekarang disinilah kau… "Sungmin tampak mengacak rambutnya frustasi, rambutnya yang tadi sudah acak-acakkan semakin acak-acakkan saja dibuatnya. Sungmin mendengus kesal, "Kalau begitu, sudah kuputuskan untuk tinggal di hotel untuk sementara waktu".

"Mianhae, kartu credit anda tidak bisa digunakan nona"ujar seorang resepsionis hotel kepada Sungmin. Sungmin tampak membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, setahunya kemarin kartu creditnya masih bisa digunakan, lalu kenapa sekarang malah tidak bisa. "Kalau begitu coba yang ini"Sungmin menyerahkan satu kartu credit lagi. "Mianhae nona, yang ini juga tidak bisa"ujar resepsionis itu lagi. "Coba yang ini"Sungmin kembali menyerahkan satu kartu credit lagi. "Mi- ". "Cukup! Aku sudah tahu apa jawabannya"potong Sungmin lalu mengambil semua kartu credit yang tadi ia serahkan, dan sesegera mungkin pergi dari hotel itu. "Grrr… ini semua pasti kerjaan Appa, dia fikir aku akan pulang dan menerima perjodohan itu karena tidak membawa uang sepeser pun. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"batin Sungmin lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar hotel.

**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love \(^_^)/**

"Kyuhyun, apa kau yakin tidak mau ikut Appa dan Eomma ke Jepang? Lagipula kau sedang libur seminggu bukan, tidak adanya berlibur kesana"Kyuhyun tampak mengabaikan ucapan sang Eomma dan memilih menyibukkan diri dengan 'pacar' tercintanya. Tampak empat persimpangan dipelipis kepala Cho Heechul, Eomma Kyuhyun. "Ya! Anak kurang ajar… Eomma itu sedang bicara denganmu Kyu, jangan mengalihkan perhatianmu kepada benda hitam itu dong"omel Heechul sambil menjewer sebelah kuping Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang dijewer hanya meringis kesakitan dan mencoba melepaskan jeweran dahsyat sang Eomma. "Ne, ne, ne… aku mendengarkan ucapanmu Eomma. Jadi lepaskan, ini benar-benar sakit"ringis Kyuhyun sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, pose meminta maaf. Cho Heechulpun melepaskan jeweran dahsyatnya dari kuping sang Aegya. "Jadi, kau mau ikut atau tidak Kyu? Noonamu juga ikut". "Kibum noona ikut Eomma?"tanya Kyuhyun memastikan dan dibalas anggukan dari Heechul. "Tidak deh… aku mau istirahat dirumah saja"Kyuhyun kembali keposisi awalnya, bersandar pada sofa ruang keluarga dan kembali memainkan PSP hitam miliknya. "Terserah kau sajalah… oh iya, Eomma sudah mencarikan maid khusus untukmu tapi sampai sekarang belum ada juga yang melamar. Apa mereka takut ya mempunyai majikan setan sepertimu chagi"Heechul tampak terkikik geli setelah melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang kesal. "Kalau aku setan, Eomma juga setan dong! Memang benar ya kata orang, buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya"balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil kearah sang Eomma dan dibalas dengan jitakan dahsyat dari Heechul.

**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love \(^_^)/**

"Dicari seorang maid yang bisa memasak, mencuci, dan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah dan harus memiliki 'kesabaran' yang sangat tinggi! Berminat? Segara hubungi penghuni rumah ini, SEGERA!"

Sungmin tampak memperhatikan dengan seksama sebuah iklan yang terpampang didepan sebuah rumah mewah. "Apa aku mencoba melamar saja ya? Lagipula tidak ada salahnya"gumam Sungmin masih menimang-nimang keputusannya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, daripada tidak ada tempat tinggal"Sungmin pun memencet bel yang ada di gerbang rumah mewah tersebut. "Siapa?"tanya seseorang yang berada didalam layar yang berada disebelah bel yang Sungmin pencet tadi. "Ah… aku orang yang mau melamar menjadi maid disini Ajjhuma"jawab Sungmin agak gugup. "Kalau begitu silahkan masuk"Pagar rumah mewah itu pun terbuka dengan sendirinya, mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk segera masuk ke dalam. "Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?"batin Sungmin sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam.

**TBC or Delete?**

**Mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca fanfic ini, biasakan tidak menjadi SiDer. Jeongmal gomawo buat yang mau baca fanfic buatan Kyo ini, walaupun ini fanfic gak layak buat dibaca :P Jadi, jika kalian menginginkan lanjutan dari fanfic ini silahkan tinggalkan komentar ataupun kritik maupun saran di kolom 'Review'.**

**KyoKMS26 a.k.a Seok Kyo Sung**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: My Maid is My Love!**

**Author: KyoKMS26 a.k.a Seok Kyo Sung**

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Pairing: KyuMin, and other couple. Pairing akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, and etc. Silahkan tentukan sendiri.**

**Desclaimar: Mereka adalah milik Tuhan mereka masing-masing, orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing. Disini saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh dalam fanfic ini.**

**Warning: This is a fanfic GS! Don't like? Don't read! Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Sediakan kantung muntah sebelum membaca fanfic ini, karena cerita ini benar-benar jelek (menurut saya).**

**Summary:**

**Sungmin kabur dari rumah karena menolak perjodohan yang diajukan kedua orangtuanya, Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Leeteuk. Karena semua kartu credit miliknya sudah dibekukan oleh sang Appa, terpaksa Sungmin harus mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi dirinya selama dalam masa 'kabur' dari rumahnya ini. Dan dia pun harus menjadi maid seorang namja setan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.**

**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love \(^_^)/**

**Previous chapter:**

"Dicari seorang maid yang bisa memasak, mencuci, dan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah dan harus memiliki 'kesabaran' yang sangat tinggi! Berminat? Segara hubungi penghuni rumah ini, SEGERA!"

Sungmin tampak memperhatikan dengan seksama sebuah iklan yang terpampang didepan sebuah rumah mewah. "Apa aku mencoba melamar saja ya? Lagipula tidak ada salahnya"gumam Sungmin masih menimang-nimang keputusannya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, daripada tidak ada tempat tinggal"Sungmin pun memencet bel yang ada di gerbang rumah mewah tersebut. "Siapa?"tanya seseorang yang berada didalam layar yang berada disebelah bel yang Sungmin pencet tadi. "Ah… aku orang yang mau melamar menjadi maid disini Ajjhuma"jawab Sungmin agak gugup. "Kalau begitu silahkan masuk"Pagar rumah mewah itu pun terbuka dengan sendirinya, mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk segera masuk ke dalam. "Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?"batin Sungmin sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam.

**Chapter 2 (Two):**

Cho Heechul tampak memperhatikan dengan seksama seorang gadis manis yang ada dihadapannya ini. Dari penampilannya dia tidak seperti orang yang kekurangan, bahkan pakaian yang dipakai gadis itu adalah baju ber-merk yang cukup terkenal. "Jadi, siapa namamu gadis manis?"Heechul mulai membuka pembicaraan sambil melempar senyuman manis pada Sungmin. "Aku, Kim Sungmin"jawab Sungmin sambil membalas senyuman Heechul. "Margamu Kim?"tanya Heechul sedikit kaget, dia hanya ingin memastikan. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, "Ne, margaku Kim. Waeyo Ajjhuma? Apa ada yang salah"Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, "Ah… aniyo! Kalau begitu kau ku terima menjadi maid disini"Mata Sungmin langsung berbinar senang, akhirnya dia tidak perlu susah-susah mencari tempat tinggal. "Gamsahamnida, nyonya… "Sungmin melirik Heechul sekilas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Cho Heechul"jawab Heechul seolah mengerti arti lirikan mata Sungmin. "Ne, nyonya Heechul".

**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love! \(^_^)/**

"Nah… Sungmin-ah, mulai sekarang ini adalah kamarmu"Heechul membuka sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat gelap yang berada dilantai atas. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, di dalam kamar itu hanya ada satu bed untuk seorang, satu lemari sedang, dan sebuah meja nakas disamping tempat tidur, ditambah sebuah kamar mandi disudut ruangan. "Mianhae, jika tempatnya agak kotor Sungmin-ah". "Aniyo nyonya, ini lebih dari cukup. Saya bisa membersihkannya nanti". "Ne, kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ke bawah. Ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan, persiapkan dirimu karena mulai besok kau sudah mulai bekerja menjadi maid pribadi anakku Kyuhyun"jelas Heechul sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun ya?"gumam Sungmin lalu masuk ke dalam kamar barunya.

**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love! \(^_^)/**

Malam ini bintang dan bulan tampak bersinar dengan terang, menambah kesan indah pada langit kota Seoul. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku pada seorang yeoja beranak satu, Kim Leeteuk. "Kangin-ie, bagaimana ini? Minnie belum pulang juga, apa dia serius untuk kabur"Leeteuk tampak memandang sendu sang suami yang kini berada disampingnya. Kini mereka sekarang tengah berada di balkon kamar mereka. Youngwoon atau biasa dipanggil Kangin itu mengusap surai cokelat milik istrinya, "Tenanglah yeobo, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menemukan putri kita yang kabur itu". "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Kangin-ie, sekarang aku tidak tahu dia tidur dimana, sudah makan atau belum, dan apa keadaannya baik-baik saja? Terlebih lagi dia itu adalah gadis yang manja, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang… hiks"Leeteuk kembali terisak seperti tadi pagi, sekarang perasaannya benar-benar kalut. "Mianhae, ini semua salahku karena memaksanya untuk menerima perjodohan itu. Tapi aku melakukannya untuk kebaikkannya juga yeobo"Youngwoon membawa Leeteuk kedalam pelukan hangatnya, mencoba menenangkan perasaan kalut istrinya yang masih terisak itu. "Dan kau membuatnya kabur dari rumah ini… "sambung Leeteuk. "Mianhae"sekarang Younwoon benar-benar merasa bersalah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. dia terlanjur berjanji akan menjodohkan Sungmin dengan anak sahabat karibnya sekaligus rekan bisnisnya.

"Tring… tring… "Youngwoon segera meraih handphone yang berada di dalam saku celananya.

"Yeoboso, waeyo menelepon malam-malam begini?"

"MWO!"

.

"Ne, benar… aku tidak berbohong! Sekarang dia sedang beristirahat di kamar, kelihatannya dia sangat lelah"Heechul tampak meyakinkan seseorang yang berada di seberang line teleponnya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia ada dirumahmu Chullie?"

"Entahlah… dia datang ke rumahku untuk melamar menjadi maid, dan aku menerimanya!"Heechul tampak terkikik kecil menunggu jawaban orang yang diteleponnya.

"Seenaknya saja kau menjadikannya maid! Dia itu anakku Chullie"omel seseorang yang ditelepon Heechul.

"Eits… jangan marah dulu dong! Bukankah ini akan mempermudah rencana kita untuk menyatukan mereka"

"Eh… kau benar juga, kalau begitu jaga dia baik-baik. Awas saja kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, akan aku cincang-cincang tubuh suamimu itu Chullie"

"Ne, arraso! Sudah dulu ya? Kupingku sudah panas lama-lama bertelepon denganmu"

"Ne"

"Tut.. tut.. tut.. "

.

"Siapa Kangin-ie?"tanya Leeteuk yang tangisnya sudah berhenti sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Youngwoon hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengelus surai lembut istrinya. "Jawab aku!". "Aku sudah menemukan Minnie, yeobo"Leeteuk langsung membulatkan matanya, belum sepenuhnya percaya pada ucapan Youngwoon. "Ne, tapi aku akan membiarkannya tetap disana"ujar Youngwoon sambil melirik Leeteuk yang sepertinya akan kembali bertanya, "Karena sekarang dia berada di rumah calon mertuanya".

**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love! \(^_^)/**

Sinar mentari mulai menelusup masuk kedalam kamar seorang namja evil, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi namja itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah karena banyak kaset game yang berserakan diatas kasur. Kyuhyun malah makin menenggelamkan kepalanya kebawah bantal mencoba membuat pulau baru disana.

"Kriet… "Dengan ragu-ragu Sungmin memasuki kamar milik Kyuhyun. Ya, memang mulai hari ini dia sudah resmi menjadi maid dari namja evil ini. Yang biasanya dia yang dilayani, tapi sekarang malah dia yang melayani. Benar-benar mimpi buruk untuk seorang Kim Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan mendekat kearah kasur king size yang diatasnya terdapat seonggok pemuda yang masih berpetualang dialam mimpinya. "Tuan.. ini sudah pagi, anda harus segera bangun! Tuan dan Nyonya besar sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan"Sungmin mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun, mencoba membangunkan namja itu. "Bangun tuan.. !"Sungmin menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya masih sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. "TUAN BANGUN!"Sungmin benar-benar berteriak kali ini, tidak perduli dengan reaksi dari seluruh penghuni rumah ini. Reaksi Kyuhyun hanya melenguh pelan lalu semakin merapatkan selimut ketubuhnya, dan kembali tertidur pulas. Sungmin mendengus kesal, "Aish.. orang ini benar-benar pemalas"decak Sungmin sembari menatap kesal wajah tanpa dosa milik Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. "Semoga cara ini berhasil… "Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Tepat disamping telinga Kyuhyun, Sungmin berbisik pelan dan selembut mungkin dengan nada 'menggoda'.

"Kyuuuhhh… bangun chagi"

"JDUG!"

"Awww~ apa yang kau lakukan pabbo!"decak kesal Sungmin sambil mengusap kasar pantatnya yang tadi sukses mendarat dilantai marmer kamar Kyuhyun. "Harusnya itu yang aku katakana padamu! Seenaknya membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu"kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap aneh gadis manis yang sekarang ada dihadapannya. Dari pakaian yang Sungmin kenakan, Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia adalah seorang maid.

"Kau maid baruku ya?"lanjut Kyuhyun setelah cukup lama terbengong karena memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih setia terduduk dilantai. "Kau tidak lihat seragamku hah? Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kalau aku memang maid"jawab Sungmin ketus lalu beranjak berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Bisa-bisanya Eomma itu menerima maid yang tidak punya sopan santun dan mesum sepertimu"cibir Kyuhyun sambil melirik Sungmin yang tengah merapihkan kaset-kaset game miliknya yang berserakan diatas kasur. Sungmin mendelik tajam kearah Kyuhyun, "Itu salahmu sendiri Tuan, sudah berulang kali aku bangunkan tapi kau tetap kebo juga! Dan ingat? Aku tidak mesum". "Terserah kau sajalah, sekarang aku mau mandi"ujar Kyuhyun lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi pribadi yang ada didalam kamarnya. "Mandi tinggal mandi, apa urusannya denganku"dumal Sungmin yang kini mulai membenahi sprei tempat tidur Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan pulau-pulau tak berpenghuni. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu kembali melirik Sungmin "Siapa namamu?"tanya Kyuhyun. "Sungmin, sudah sana mandi. Kau bau iler tahu!"jawab Sungmin jutek, benar-benar bukan sifat seorang maid. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin aneh- lagi, plus dengan pandangan bingungnya "Sebenarnya majikannya aku atau dia sih? Kenapa dia yang lebih galak coba, ckckck… "batin Kyuhyun.

**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love! \(^_^)/**

"Pagi Appa, Eomma, dan pagi Kibum noona"sapa Kyuhyun pada semua anggota keluarganya yang sudah berkumpul dimeja makan. Kyuhyun segera mengisi kursi kosong disamping kakak perempuannya, Cho Kibum. "Tidak biasanya kau bangun pagi Kyu, lagipula kaukan masih libur. Jadi apa yang membuat adik evilku ini bangun pagi eoh?"tanya Kibum sambil menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun pelan. "Tentu saja ini semua gara-gara yeoja galak itu!"sungut Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar menusuk-nusuk daging yang ada dihadapannya dengan tidak berperi-kedagingan. "Maksudmu Eomma eoh?"tanya Kibum lagi, dan dibalas pelototan Heechul. "YA! Apa maksudmu Cho Kibum?"semprot Heechul sambil melempar deathglare mematikannya kearah sang anak yang kini hanya cengengesan sambil membentuk tanda peace dengan jarinya. "Mianhae Eomma, lagipula siapa lagi yeoja galak dirumah ini? Kan hanya ada Eomma yang galak, akukan tidak"jawab Kibum dengan tampang wajah tanpa dosanya. "Aish… lihatlah kelakuan anakmu Hannie, aku inikan Eommanya"Hankyung hanya tersenyum lembut pada sang istri yang kini sedang bergelayut manja dilengannya, tidak memperdulikan tatapan anak-anak mereka. "YA! Appa, Eomma, jangan bermesraan disini dong! Ingat disini masih ada aku dan Kyu, akukan juga mau mesra-mesraan sama Siwonnie"omel Kibum sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kasihan sekali noonaku yang cantik ini, ditinggal sang namjachingu yang belajar di New York"ledek Kyuhyun yang dibalas pelototan Kibum, persis Eommanya tadi.

"Mianhae menganggu acara sarapan kalian. Nyonya apa ada yang bisa saya kerjakan lagi? Kamar Tuan Kyuhyun sudah selesai saya rapihkan"Sungmin tampak sedikit membungkuk dihadapan Heechul, sebagai tanda hormat serta sopan santun sebagai seorang maid. "Sungmin-ah tidak perlu memanggil Kyuhyun dengan panggilan Tuan, cukup panggil dia Kyuhyun saja. Arra? Dia tidak pantas dipanggil seperti itu. Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu kau kerjakan untuk saat ini". "Ah, Arra saya mengerti. Kalau begitu saya pamit ke kamar dulu"Sungmin kembali membungkukan badannya seperti tadi. "Duduklah dulu Sungmin-ah, kau belum sarapankan?"tawar Hankyung sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin, calon 'menantu'nya. "Aniyo, tidak perlu Tuan. Saya bisa masak sendiri nanti"tolak Sungmin enggan untuk ikut bergabung dengan keluarga 'majikan'nya ini, padahal perutnya sudah protes minta diisi. "Tidak perlu menolak begitu dong… sudah sini duduk!"Kibum langsung menarik Sungmin tak sabaran, sedangkan yang ditaraik hanya pasrah. "Kau mau makan apa Sungmin-ah? Betulkan namamu Sungmin?"Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Sandwich saja bagaimana? Ini buatan Eomma loh". Tanpa persetujuan Sungmin, Kibum langsung mengambil tiga potong sandwich untuk ditaruh diatas piring yang ada dihadapan Sungmin sekarang. "Ini terlalu banyak Nona Kibum"Kibum mengerutkan dahinya protes, aneh juga dipanggil dengan sebutan Nona oleh orang yang umurnya tidak berbeda jauh dengannya. "Panggil aku Kibum eonnie saja ne? lagipula umurmu tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun, dan aku ingin sekali mempunyai yeodongsaeng imut sepertimuuuuu… "Kibum mencubit pipi chubby Sungmin gemas, bahkan pipi Sungmin kini telah memerah saking lamanya cubitan Kibum. "Noona jangan mencubitnya berlebihan seperti itu dong, kau mau membuatnya kesakitan eoh?!"seru Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepas tangan Kibum dari pipi chubby Sungmin. "Aigooo… perhatian sekali kau dengannya Kyu? Apa kau menyukainya saeng"tanya Kibum sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, pose menggoda Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin kini pipinya tambah memerah, bukan karena efek cubitan Kibum tadi tapi karena malu. "Apaan sih noona, kau ini… aish… ". Hankyung dan Heechul tampak bertatapan sambil tersenyum penuh arti, sepertinya rencana mereka akan berjalan dengan lancar. Semoga sajaaa…

**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love! \(^_^)/**

**Incheon International Airport Seoul:**

"Kyu, jaga dirimu baik-baik selama kami berada di Jepang ne? jangan berbuat banyak ulah"pesan Hankyung sambil menepuk kepala Kyuhyun. "Tenang saja apa, anakmu yang tampan ini sangat bisa diandalkan"Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya dengan percaya diri, Kibum dan Heechul hanya mencibir pelan dan jangan lupakan juga Sungmin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Ne, kau memang sangat tampan persis seperti Appa"kata Hankyung lalu tertawa renyah, ternyata sifat narsis Kyuhyun warisan dari Hankyung.

"Appa ayo cepat! Jangan malah bernarsis ria bersama Kyuhyun dong"Kibum menarik kemeja abu-abu Hankyung. "Ne, kalau begitu kami pemit ya Kyu? Sungmin-ah"pamit Hankyung pada Kyuhyun dan calon menantunya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sungmin-ah, jangan segan-segan mengomeli setan ini kalau dia berulah"Heechul mengelus surai pirang Sungmin lembut, seperti perlakuan seorang Eomma pada Aegyanya. "Ne, saya juga tidak akan segan-segan melaporkannya kalau dia berulah Nyonya"Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun tepat diwajahnya, benar-benar maid yang tidak sopan. "Bagus!"Heechul tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Sungmin. "Eomma! Sebenarnya anakmu itu aku atau yeoja galak ini sih?"Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal, mencoba memasang tampang ngambek tapi yang keluar malah tampang angker. "YA! Jangan memasang tampang angkermu seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun"seru Kibum lalu menoyor kepala sang dongsaeng. "Sudah Kibum, ayo! Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat"Hankyung menarik lengan Kibum menjauh dari Kyuhyun. "Ingat pesan Appa dan Eomma, Kyu!"ujar Heechul sebelum menyesul Hankyung dan Kibum yang sudah jalan lebih dulu.

"Hey! Ayo pulang, aku bosan kalau harus terus disini"Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk paham.

**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love! \(^_^)/**

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di ruang santai yang ada di rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak menidurkan tubuhnya disofa sambil terus memfokuskan diri pada PSP hitam ditangannya yang sesekali mengeluarkan suara tembakan. Sedangkan Sungmin sekarang dia sedang menonton drama di televisi sambil bersandar di bawah sofa yang ditiduri Kyuhyun. "Hey kau mau minum tidak?"tawar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, bukannya mau bersikap baik kepada namja evil ini ya, tapi inikan memang tugasnya untuk melayani Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergumam tak jelas, dan dibalas kerutan didahi Sungmin. "Mau atau tidak?"tanya Sungmin sekali lagi, Kyuhyun kembali bergumam tak jelas. Sungmin meniup poninya kesal, jangan sampai dia harus berteriak lagi agar membuat Kyuhyun mau berbicara. "JAWAB AKU CHOOO!"Kyuhyun langsung terjengkang kebelakang mendengar teriakkan dahsyat Sungmin tadi, "Apa yang kau lakukan pabbo! Kau hampir membuatku jantungan dan kau membuatku game over… dan jangan memanggilku Cho yeoja galak, aku inikan majikanmu"Kyuhyun berbicara tepat didepan wajah Sungmin, kalau dilihat-lihat jarak antara wajah mereka hanya sekitar 5 cm. Sungmin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat milik Kyuhyun, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau yeoja galak yang ada dihadapannya ini benar-benar cantik dan- manis. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Sungmin. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan eoh?!"bentak Sungmin keras, dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin. "Memangnya aku mau melakukan apa... kau fikir aku akan akan menciummu begitu?"Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba gatal. "Cih… modus!"Sungmin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri disana. Setelah Sungmin benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatan matanya, Kyuhyun langsung memegang dada bagian kiri miliknya.

"Kenapa didalam sini sangat berisik sih!"gumam Kyuhyun.

**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love! \(^_^)/**

Youngwoon berjalan masuk kedalam kediamannya sambil melonggarkan dasi yang mencekiknya sedari tadi pagi. Rapat tadi siang dikantornya benar- benar membuat kepalanya pusing dan sangat pening. "Kau baru pulang Kanginnie? Bagaimana keadaan kantor hari ini"sambut Leeteuk dengan senyuman angelnya begitu Youngwoon masuk kedalam rumah mereka. "Ne, aku sangat lelah hari ini karena rapat tadi siang. Keadaan kantor hari ini baik-baik saja yeobo, waeyo?"Youngwoon menatap manik cokelat istrinya lembut. "Aniyo! Hanya bertanya saja… Aku dengar Chullie dan Hankyung serta Kibum pergi ke Jepang, apa itu artinya Sungmin juga ikut?". "Ani, dia tetap di Seoul. Lagipula, Kyuhyun tidak ikut mereka ke Jepang jadi Sungmin tetap disini untuk menemaninya. Bukankah itu tugas seorang maid?"Youngwoon mengelus surai lembut istrinya, sedangkan Leeteuk tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"OMO! Itu artinya mereka hanya berdua dirumah"seru Leeteuk sambil menatap Youngwoon yang kini mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tida-tidak bagaimana?"

"Jika itu terjadi, sudahku pastikan bocah setan ini babak belur ditanganku!"

**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love! \(^_^)/**

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin yang kini tertutup rapat. Tahu apa yang membawa namja evil ini kedepan kamar Sungmin? Tentu saja penyebabnya karena dorongan perutnya yang sudah menyenandungkan lagu rock dengan volume sangat kencang. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia memasak sendiri, tapi apa gunanya Sungmin yang statusnya sebagai maid pribadinya. Lagipula Kyuhyun masih sayang nyawa kalau harus mati ditangan masakan buatannya sendiri. Cukup lama Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi semenit lebih pintu berwarna cokelat gelap itu belum terbuka juga. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedangkan dilakukannya sih?"Kyuhyun berdecak kesal dan mengacak rambutnya. Tanpa fikir panjang Kyuhyunpun membuka pintu kamar itu, dan…

"Eh- "

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa… "

**^^TBC^^**

**Mianhae jika chap ini masih kurang panjang dan tidak memuaskan, soalnya Kyo ngerasa chap ini datar-datar aja gak ada yang seru-_-" kalau menurut kalian gimana?**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat chingudeul yang udah sempet-sempetin baca, dan jangan lupa juga Review ne? :D**

**Biasakan tidak menjadi SiDer! Karena Review kalian berpengaruh pada kelanjutan fanfic ini.**

**Buat yang kemarin nanya ada NC'nya atau gak? Jawabannya nggak! Soalnya bisa dilihat sendiri ini rated T dan Kyo masih polos dan gak bisa bikinnya juga :D Mianhae yang ngarepin ada NC'nyaaa…**

**Oke, its time to!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**KyoKMS26 a.k.a Seok Kyo Sung**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: **My Maid is My Love!

**Author: **KyoKMS26 a.k.a Seok Kyo Sung

**Main Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Pairing: **KyuMin, and other couple. Pairing akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, and etc. Silahkan tentukan sendiri.

**Desclaimar:** Mereka adalah milik Tuhan mereka masing-masing, orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing. Disini saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh dalam fanfic ini.

**Warning:** This is a fanfic GS! Don't like? Don't read! Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Sediakan kantung muntah sebelum membaca fanfic ini, karena cerita ini benar-benar jelek (menurut saya).

**Summary:**

**Sungmin kabur dari rumah karena menolak perjodohan yang diajukan kedua orangtuanya, Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Leeteuk. Karena semua kartu credit miliknya sudah dibekukan oleh sang Appa, terpaksa Sungmin harus mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi dirinya selama dalam masa 'kabur' dari rumahnya ini. Dan dia pun harus menjadi maid seorang namja setan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Previous chapter:**

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin yang kini tertutup rapat. Tahu apa yang membawa namja evil ini kedepan kamar Sungmin? Tentu saja penyebabnya karena dorongan perutnya yang sudah menyenandungkan lagu rock dengan volume sangat kencang. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia memasak sendiri, tapi apa gunanya Sungmin yang statusnya sebagai maid pribadinya. Lagipula Kyuhyun masih sayang nyawa kalau harus mati ditangan masakan buatannya sendiri. Cukup lama Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi semenit lebih pintu berwarna cokelat gelap itu belum terbuka juga. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedangkan dilakukannya sih?"Kyuhyun berdecak kesal dan mengacak rambutnya. Tanpa fikir panjang Kyuhyunpun membuka pintu kamar itu, dan…

"Eh- "

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa… "

**Chapter 3 (Three):**

"Eh- "

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa... "Sungmin langsung berteriak kencang saat Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa meminta seizin terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memasang tampang pongonya di depan pintu kamar Sungmin. Matanya melotot sempurna ditambah mulutnya yang menganga lebar.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Eh- "

"JDOOORRR... !"Kyuhyun langsung membanting pintu kamar Sungmin kencang, sekencang-kencangnya. Kyuhyun langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya di daun pintu kamar Sungmin, nafasnya memburu dengan wajah semerah tomat seperti orang yang baru saja lari maraton berpuluh-puluh kilometer. Oh God! semoga yang dilihatnya tadi cuma halusinasi, kalau tidak bisa habis Kyuhyun ditangan Sungmin yang tanpa ia ketahui menguasi martial art.

"Huh.. she is so sexy!"gumam Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

**.**

"Aish.. dasar setan kurang ajar! apa yang dilakukannya tadi eoh? seenaknya saja masuk kamar orang tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Dan.. ANDWEEEEE! tubuhku ini sudah dilihatnya, oh Tuhan.. bantulah aku untuk menghajar bocah sialan itu!"oceh Sungmin sambil menekuk wajah manisnya yang sudah memerah sempurna entah karena marah atau malu. Sungmin baru saja selesai mandi sore tadi, dan saat Sungmin baru keluar dari kamar mandi bertepatan juga saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Jelas saja yeoja manis ini marah, karena saat itu Sungmin masih mengenakan handuk berwarna pink diatas lutut yang memperlihatkan sebagian paha seputih susu miliknya ditambah dengan bahunya yang terekspos jelas, dan Kyuhyun telah melihatnya langsung- tanpa sensor.

"Lihatlah pembalasanku setan kurang ajar!"gumam Sungmin sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Senyum evil ala Cho Kyuhyun pun telah terpatri dengan jelas diwajah cantiknya.

**.**

Sungmin menuruni tangga mewah kediaman keluarga Cho dengan wajah yang ditekuk sempurna. Bisa dilihatnya dari atas tangga Kyuhyun yang sedang menonton televisi sambil memegangi perutnya. Sungmin tersenyum sinis kearah Kyuhyun, "Lapar eoh?"gumamnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih fokus menonton di ruang santai.

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar disofa ruang santai. Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi kearah Sungmin yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya. "Se- ". "Kau mau menu makan malam apa Tuan Cho?"tanya Sungmin lembut sambil melempar senyuman manis kepada Kyuhyun. "Eh- ap- apa saja, asal jangan sayuran"jawab Kyuhyun agak tergagap. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang yang menimpanya, dia kira Sungmin akan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya sampai hancur lebur karena tidak sengaja melihat -ehem- tubuh sexy milik Sungmin. "Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar Tuan Cho"Sungmin kembali menunjukkan senyuman manisnya lalu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi menuju dapur untuk membuah menu makan malam untuk Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak marah?"tanya Kyuhyun entah kepada siapa sambil memasang tampang pabbo-nya.

**.**

"Ini makanannya Tuan Cho! ayo silahkan dicoba, aku membuatkannya special untukmu loch"Sungmin menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng seafood kehadapan Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk manis dimeja makan. Kyuhyun segera menyondokkan nasi goreng yang baru saja disajikan oleh Sungmin tadi, dari tampilannya sih menggoda nafsu makan tapi kalau dari rasanya sih...

"HYAAAKKK... !"

"Kau mau membunuhku eoh? ini nasi goreng atau garam goreng pabbo"umpat Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin garang. Kyuhyun segera meneguk segelas air yang ada dihadapannya sampai tandas tak tersisa.

"Inikan nasi goreng seafood Tuan Cho, jadi rasanya memang harus asin agar menampilkan citra rasa dari air laut itu sendiri"jelas Sungmin sambil menunjukkan senyum evilnya kepada Kyuhyun. "Ah Tuan Cho, saya pamit ke kamar dulu ne? jangan lupa dihabiskan nasi gorengnya, aku sudah membuatkannya dengan sepenuh hatiku loch"kata Sungmin lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk dimeja makan sambil sesekali memegangi lidahnya yang terasa sangat asin.

"Aish.. dia mengerjaiku!"decak kesal Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kekeke~ tunggu pembalasanku yang lainnya Cho"Sungmin segera menarik kepalanya dari balik tembok dan berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

**.**

Malamnya, Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap-ngendap memasuki kamar Sungmin yang sudah gelap karena penghuninya sudah berpetualang ke alam mimpi. Kyuhyun berjongkok disamping tempat tidur yang Sungmin tiduri, entah apa yang mau dilakukannya pada yeoja manis ini. "Hey! kau tahu? kau sudah membuat lidahku mati rasa tahu!"Kyuhyun menyentil kecil dahi Sungmin yang tak tertutup poni. "Ugh.. awas saja kau namja setan sialan!"umpat Sungmin dalam tidurnya sambil menggeliat kecil. "Saat tidur masih saja, kau sempat-sempatnya mengumpatku yeoja galak!"Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dihadapan Sungmin yang masih terlelap. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya kearah kepala Sungmin, mencoba menyingkirkan rambut halus yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Eh- kenapa aku malah duduk-duduk disini, harusnyakan aku menjalankan rencanaku untuk membalasnya"Kyuhyun segera menarik tangannya dari kepala Sungmin setelah teringat tujuan awalnya masuk ke kamar Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun berjalan memasuki pintu kamar mandi Sungmin.

"Kita lihat apa reaksimu besok pagi kelinci nakal!"

**.**

"Aish... dasar namja setan sialan! harusnya aku yang membuatnya menderita, tetapi kenapa malah aku yang dibuatnya menderita"Sungmin mengumpat sambil terus mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil ditangannya. Bibirnya tak pernah berhenti mengerucutkan kalau mengingat ulah Kyuhyun pagi ini kepadanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun pabbo!"

**Flashback**

"Ugh... "Sungmin tampak menggeliat pelan dari balik selimutnya, tampaknya yeoja manis ini akan segera terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sungmin merenggangkan kedua tangannya dengan mata yang masih terpejam diatas tempat tidur. Tak berapa lama kemudian mata kelincinya mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba memfokuskan pandangan matanya yang sempat membuyar karena baru terbangun, "Jam berapa ini?"tanya Sungmin sambil memandangi jam weker diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. "Jam 06.00? kalau begitu aku harus segera mandi dan membangunkan setan pemalas itu"ujarnya lalu beranjak dari atas tempat tidur dengan langkah sedikit diseret menuju kearah kamar mandi.

"Eh- kenapa wangi shampoo-nya berubah ya? perasaan kemarin sore wanginya masih sama, kok sekarang wanginya kayak begini sih"Sungmin mengendus wangi shampoo yang sedang digunakannya untuk membersihkan rambut pirangnya. Alisnya bertaut menjadi satu, seperti menemukan suatu hal yang janggal. Beberapa detik kemudianpun Sungmin langsung membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. "I- ini- inikan kecap manis?!"Sungmin menatap horror botol shampoo serta rambut pirangnya yang sudah terkontabinasi dengan kecap manis yang seharusnya digunakan untuk memasak.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

**.**

"Kriet... "

"Tap... tap... tap... "Sungmin memasuki pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan kaki yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan ditambah dengan wajah yang tertekuk karena kesal. Seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun masih tampak bergelut nyaman dibalik selimutnya yang cukup tebal itu. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal, kalau dia tidak mengingat status Kyuhyun yang menjabat sebagai majikannya mungkin Sungmin menendang Kyuhyun sampai terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur saat ini juga. "Tuan, bangun... ini sudah pagi"Sungmin berucap sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun seperti biasa. "Tuan Cho, ayolah... apa susahnya untuk bangun sih? setidaknya kalau kau bangun, itu sudah meringankan tugasku Tuan"ujar Sungmin sambil terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun, tapi kali ini dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar.

"Aish... dasar pemalas!"decak kesal Sungmin lalu langsung menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh milik Kyuhyun.

"SREEETTT~ "

"Eh- Kyaaaaaaaaa... "Sungmin langsung berteriak dan membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Kyuhyun. Sungmin menutupi wajahnya yang kini tengah memerah dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan kepalanya terus menggeleng-geleng entah karena apa.

"Mataku masih perawan! mataku masih perawan!"batin Sungmin sambil terus menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"SREEETTT~ "Sepasang tangan membalikkan tubuh Sungmin paksa. Sungmin masih terus metupi wajahnya yang masih memerah, sedangkan Kyuhyun kini sedang menyeringai evil kearah Sungmin. "Kenapa menutupi wajahmu seperti itu terus eoh?"tanya Kyuhyun lalu beranjak berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Sungmin. "Ti- tidak kenapa-kenapa, mataku hanya kelilipan"dusta Sungmin sambil terus menutupi wajahnya, gengsi dong dipergokkin blushing berat dihadapan Cho Kyuhyun, apalagi saat ini Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan celana boxer berwarna biru muda dengan gambar pororo dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun menurunkan kedua tangan Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sungmin yang masih memerah. "Ma- mau apa kau Cho?"tanya Sungmin gugup sambil mundur selangkah kearah kebelakang, menghindari wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin mendekat kearah wajahnya. Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya dimasing-masing pipi chubby milik Sungmin. "Tentu saja aku mau menyembuhkan matamu, tadi kau bilang kalau matamu kelilipankan?"Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santai dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sungmin yang tambah memerah.

'Mudah sekali membuatnya memerah!'batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ah- tidak perlu, mataku su- "ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat merasakan kalau hidungnya dan hidung Kyuhyun kini telah menempel. Apalagi jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Hembusan nafas hangat milik Kyuhyun kembali menerpa wajahnya, entah kenapa Sungmin merasa kalau wajah Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar tampan. Apalagi dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakkan seperti sekarang, dan kedua manik matanya yang menatap lurus kedalam kedua manik mata milik Sungmin yang seolah terhipnosis dengan tatapannya. Dengan ragu Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, pasrah dengan hal apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun nanti kepadanya. **Memangnya kau berharap apa Min-_-**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sungmin tampak memejamkan kedua matanya, walaupun dengan sedikit ragu sepertinya. Apakah itu artinya dia mempersilahkanku untuk menciumnya? semoga saja iya, karena jujur aku sangat mengharapkannya. Apa mungkin aku menyukainya? entahlah... tapi satu hal yang aku ketahui, jantungku selalu berdetak seratus kali lebih cepat dari biasa setiap memandangnya ataupun mendengarkan suaranya. Berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah kenyataannya...

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu aku pun semakin mendekatkan wajahku kearah wajahnya yang sudah memerah, mungkin gugup. Aku harus sedikit merunduk karena tinggi badannya yang lebih pendek dariku, tinggal beberapa mili lagi bibir kami akan bertemu. Dan...

"Chup"

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**Normal POV**

"Chup"bibir Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling bertemu, menimbulkan sedikit sensasi aneh pada diri mereka masing-masing. Bagi Sungmin ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dalam berciuman, jadi wajar kalau dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bagaimana caranya berciuman. Kyuhyun mendorong tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tanpa sadar Sungmin sudah mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Ng~ "Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun yang polos tanpa pakaian, sepertinya dia kehabisan nafas.

"Le- mmpa- pas"Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun, karena sepertinya Kyuhyun belum berniat untuk menghentikan ciumannya.

"Kriet... "

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN EOH!"teriak seseorang dari ambang pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Reflek Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melepaskan ciuman mereka, sebuah keberuntungan bagi Sungmin tapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun yang tampak kesal karena acaranya diganggu.

**TBC**

**Aish.. jeongmal mianhae baru update hari ini, habisnya kemarin ide mentok dan masih bad mood karena nih fanfic dihapus. Kyo gak nyangka loh bisa bikin adegan diatas! *nunjuk-nunjuk KyuMin***

**Jadi harap maklum ya, kalau gaje banget... pengalaman pertama coy! Terus siapakah kira-kira orang yang teriak itu? yang mau nebak silahkan nebak dikotak review ne, hehehe :D**

**Mianhae kalo pendek, file chap ini kehapus soalnya. Jadi harus nulis dari awal T_T**

**Okelah... silahkan review, ceramahin Kyo karena ini fanfic tambah ancur juga gapapa deh! tapi jangan ngebash...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**KyoKMS26 a.k.a Seok Kyo Sung **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: My Maid is My Love!**

**Author: KyoKMS26 a.k.a Seok Kyo Sung**

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Pairing: KyuMin, and other couple. Pairing akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, and etc. Silahkan tentukan sendiri.**

**Desclaimar: Mereka adalah milik Tuhan mereka masing-masing, orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing. Disini saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh dalam fanfic ini.**

**Warning: This is a fanfic GS! Don't like? Don't read! Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Sediakan kantung muntah sebelum membaca fanfic ini, karena cerita ini benar-benar jelek (menurut saya).**

**Summary:**

**Sungmin kabur dari rumah karena menolak perjodohan yang diajukan kedua orangtuanya, Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Leeteuk. Karena semua kartu credit miliknya sudah dibekukan oleh sang Appa, terpaksa Sungmin harus mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi dirinya selama dalam masa 'kabur' dari rumahnya ini. Dan dia pun harus menjadi maid seorang namja setan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 (Four):**

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN EOH!"teriak seseorang dari ambang pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Reflek Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, sebuah keberuntungan bagi Sungmin tapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun yang tampak kesal karena 'moment romantis'nya dengan Sungmin diganggu.

"Seharusnya itu yang aku katakan padamu pabbo!"Kyuhyun berdecak kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya yang dari awal memang sudah berantakkan menjadi semakin acak-acakan. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin menjadi-jadi diwajah manisnya, apalagi ada orang yang memergokinya dan Kyuhyun sedang berciuman.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari Hae? menggangguku saja"decak kesal Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah lemari pakaian untuk mengambil kaus santai miliknya. Donghae memutar bola matanya malas kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini sudah memakai kaus santainya. "Hanya mau mengembalikan ini, benda ini tertinggal saat kau bermain di rumahku minggu lalu Kyu"Donghae melempar sebuah kaset game ke atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun, lalu Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang masih tertunduk dengan semburat merah muda dikedua pipi chubbynya. Donghae melirik Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan, "Siapa dia? pacar barumu ya Kyu?"tanya Donghae sambil menepuk pundang Kyuhyun yang kini tengah kebingungan mau menjawab apa. "Eh- anu.. dia itu.. "Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk cukup lama, mencoba melihat raut kebingungan Kyuhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja diajukan oleh Donghae. "Bukan, aku hanya maid pribadinya!"jawab Sungmin mewakili Kyuhyun yang masih tampak kebingungan untuk menjawab. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kaget, ada sedikit rasa kecewa didalam lubuk hatinya, entah apa itu.. apa mungkin seorang Kyuhyun berharap lebih pada seorang Lee Sungmin? biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya.

"Tapi, yang tadi itu apa? kenapa kalian berciuman?"tanya Donghae memasang tampang bingungnya kearah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawabnya, lidahnya terasa sangat kelu seolah tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk menjawab rentetan pertanyaan dari Donghae. "Itu hanya kecelakaan Tuan, jeongmal mianhae atas kejadian yang tadi anda lihat"jawab Sungmin lalu sedikit membungkuk minta maaf pada Donghae. "Ah.. jangan memanggilku Tuan, aku inikan bukan majikanmu. Namaku Lee Donghae, teman dekat Kyuhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Donghae.. itu sudah cukup!"Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap tak suka pada Donghae yang berlaku 'sok dekat' dengan Sungmin. "Kim Sungmin imnida, Donghae-ssi"Sungmin melemparkan senyuman manisnya pada Donghae. "Kalau begitu, saya pamit pergi dulu. Masih ada pekerjaan lain yang harus saya kerjakan"Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

'Ck, bahkan dia tidak pernah tersenyum semanis itu kepadaku!'batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap kesal kearah Sungmin yang baru saja keluarDonghae yang kini sudah terduduk diatas kasur milik Kyuhyun.

"Hey! tidak perlu cemburu begitu kepadaku dong.. aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu kok! Lagipula aku inikan sudah punya yeojachingu tahu"Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, bagaimana bisa dia dicemburui oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Donghae. "Kau sudah punya yeojachingu? sejak kapan, kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku Hae"Kyuhyun menatap kedua manik mata Donghae tajam, meminta penjelasan dari sahabat ikannya itu. "Baru kemarin kok, sebenarnya sih aku dijodohkan dengannya oleh Appa dan Eomma karena urusan bisnis. Kau tahulah itu Cho? dan alasan aku tidak bercerita padamu itu karena waktunya belum tepat Kyu terlebih kaukan tidak suka mendengar curhatanku selama ini, lagipula aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin kok"Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur Kyuhyun, lalu memejamkan matanya mencoba rileks. Kyuhyun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Donghae, menatap wajah sahabatnya yang sedang terpejam itu dengan tatapan aneh. "Dan kau langsung menerimanya Hae? aku saja menolak saat Appa dan Eomma mau menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan bisnisnya"Donghae membuka kelopak matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam lalu tersenyum sambil memandang lagit-lagit kamar Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi stiker-stiker bergambar devil. Seolah-olah langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun adalah hal yang menarik. "Entahlah.. tapi ada hal yang menarik dari dirinya, itu menurutku Kyu! Dia berbeda dari yeoja yang lainnya"Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun yang kini hanya terdiam mendengarkan ceritanya. "Bagaimana kalau dia tidak tertarik padamu Hae?". "Aku akan membuatnya tertarik padaku!"jawab Donghae dengan yakinnya. "Percaya diri sekali kau ikan jelek! tapi aku berharap dia juga menyukaimu Hae". "Gomawo Kyu! ternyata kau punya sisi malaikat juga.. aku kira kau seratus persen setan"Donghae terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun. "Hey! rambutku jadi berantakkan tahu.. "omel Kyuhyun berusa menyingkirkan tangan Donghae yang masih bertengger manis di atas kepalanya. "Ne, mianhae Kyu. Aku juga berharap perasaanmu akan terbalaskan"Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, sebenarnya apa maksud dari perkataan Donghae tadi. "Perasaanmu pada Lee Sungmin itu loh~~ "Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya dan langsung menoyor kepala Donghae dengan sangat keras.

"AW~~ ! SAKIT BODOH!"

_**My Maid is My Love!**_

Sungmin menatap resah pada layar smartphone pink miliknya. Ponselnya terus bergetar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Bukan, memang bukan Appa dan Eommanya yang meneleponnya. Melainkan salah satu sahabat baiknya, Lee Hyukjae.

**Hyuk 'Monkey' Calling**

"Aduh.. Hyuk, kenapa meneleponku disaat-saat seperti ini sih!"Sungmin meraih smartphone miliknya dengan sedikit ragu. Sungmin hanya takut saat dia mengangkat telfon, Eunhyuk langsung memborbardirnya dengan serentetan pertanyaan seputar dirinya yang 'kabur' dari rumah karena menolak perjodohan yang diajukan oleh Appanya. Setelah menimang-nimang keputasannya, dengan pasrahpun Sungmin menekan tanda terima pada layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo.. "Sungmin berujar dengan suara pelan, mencoba setenang mungkin. Kalau-kalau Eunhyuk akan memborbardir dirinya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

'Hiks.. 'Sungmin mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya keatas. Tadi dia tidak salah dengarkan? Eunhyuk menangis.

"Waeyo Hyukkie? Gwenchana?"tanya Sungmin dengan suara lembut, berusaha membuat sahabatnya yang sedang menangis diseberang sana merasa lebih tenang.

'Hiks.. Minnie, aku mau bertemu denganmu! 'Sekarang'.. juga!'

"Ceritakan dulu kepadaku Hyuk, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? sehingga kau menangis seperti ini.. "

'A- ak- aku.. aku dijodohkan oleh Appa Min, hiks.. padahalkan aku masih mau berkencan dengan namja-namja tampan diluar sana! Hiks.. Appa benar-benar jahat padaku Min'Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang bernasib sial karena dijodohkan. Tapi Eunhyuk juga bernasib sama, sama-sama dijodohkan dengan namja yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya. 'Akhirnya ada yang menemaniku menjadi 'korban', karena tidak mau dijodohkan!'batin Sungmin. **Maksudnya apa Min~**

"Uljima Hyukkie! Bukan hanya kau yang tidak terima karena dijodohkan, tapi aku juga. Kau tahu bukan?"

'Ne, aku tahu itu Min. Lalu aku sekarang harus bagaimana? Terlebih namja yang akan dijodohkan denganku sudah menerima perjodohan itu'

"Aku juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untukmu Hyuk! Untuk diriku saja aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa"

'Aku mau bertemu denganmu Min. Jebal~~ sudah lama kita tidak bertemu'terdengar suara rengekkan Eunhyuk dari seberang sana. Jujur, Sungmin tidak bisa menolak permintaan Eunhyuk kalau dia sudah merengek seperti ini. Baginya Eunhyuk sudah menjadi sahabat sekaligus yeodongsaeng baginya.

"Arraso! Tapi aku tidak sedang berada dirumah untuk beberapa waktu kedepan"

'Eh- maksudmu kau kabur, begitu?'

"Ne! dan sialnya lagi Appa membekukkan semua credit card milikku. Terpaksa aku harus bekerja saat ini, untuk mendapatkan uang.. terlebih sekarang aku menjadi maid pribadi seorang namja setan!"

'Kasihan~ kalau begitu cepat kirimkan alamat rumah majikanmu itu! aku akan segera kesana'Sungmin termenung beberapa saat, kalau Eunhyuk datang ke rumah Kyuhyun. Nanti Kyuhyun memarahinya lagi.. tapi kalau dia tidak memberitahu alamat rumah Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk, dia jadi tidak bisa bertemu Eunhyuk nantinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir plum milik Sungmin, "Bukankah itu tujuanku membuatnya kesal!"gumam Sungmin sambil membayangkan ekspresi kesal Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu. **Eh- lucu?**

'Kau bicara apa Min?'tanya Eunhyuk diseberang sana yang samar-samar mendengar gumaman Sungmin tadi.

"Aniyo Hyukkie! kalau begitu akan segera aku kirimkan alamatnya melalui pesan singkat"

-KLIK-

Sungmin langsung mematikan sambungan telepon dengan Eunhyuk secara sepihak. Dengan segera Sungmin langsung menulis beberapa baris kalimat pada smartphone miliknya lalu langsung mengirimkannya ke nomor handphone milik Eunhyuk.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat ekspresi kesalnya nanti.. "

**_My Maid is My Love!_**

"Ting.. Nong.. Ting.. Nong.. "Eunhyuk terus menekan bel rumah Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabaran.

"Aish.. siapa sih yang bertamu di siang bolong seperti ini!"decak Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya tadi. Donghae membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam karena rasa ngantuk yang sempat menyerangnya tadi, lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun yang tampak beranjak pergi kearah pintu depan.

"Ada tamu?"tanya Donghae kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang menepuk-nepuk celana belakangnya yang sedikit lecek.

"Sepertinya Hae! sana bukakan pintunya, aku sedang malas.. "perintah Kyuhyun dengan seenak bokongnya (?) pada Donghae. "Lalu untuk apa kau beranjak berdiri kalau tidak mau membukakan pintu?"Donghae menatap kesal kearah Kyuhyun yang kini hanya nyengir banyak dosa (?). "Aku lapar, jadi aku mau pergi ke dapur. Minta pada Sungmin untuk membuatkanku makan siang"jawab Kyuhyun, dan langsung mendapat lemparan bantal sofa dari Donghae. "Kau ini! bilang saja kau mau menemui kelincimu itu"Kyuhyun hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat kearah dapur.

"Apa boleh buat! Kasihan juga tamu diluar, sudah lama menunggu"gumam Donghae lalu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kerah pintu depan yang sedari tadi menyenandungkan suara bel terus menerus.

"Krieeettt... "

"HYUKKIE?!"

"DONGHAE?!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Huufftt.. lagi-lagi ini chap pendeknya naujubillah! #bantinglaptop**

**Mianhae telat apdet beberapa hari, soalnya Kyo sibuk ngerjain tugas yang menggunung itu. Udah ketauankan siapa yang ganggu moment romantisnya KyuMin *nunjuk-nunjuk bang ikan* #plak**

**Aduh.. sepertinya ff ini bakal nambah pair HaeHyuk deh! Udah pasti banget nih bakal nambah.. tapi lebih mengutamakan KyuMin pastinya. HaeHyuk cuma slight, mau bikin YeWook juga sebenernya.. tapi waktunya belum tepat. Orang Ryeowook sama Yesungnya aja belom kecerita..**

**Sekali lagi Kyo minta maap ne? setiap apdet pasti pendek banget! Soalnya emang otak Kyo mandet sampai situ doang :D**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat all readers, silent readers, and reviwers juga! ^^**

**Mianhae gak bisa sebutin satu-satu.**

**And the last..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Review kalian berpengaruh dalam kelanjutan fanfic ini ^^**

**KyoKMS26 a.k.a Seok 'Kyo' Sung**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: My Maid is My Love!**

**Author: KyoKMS26 a.k.a Seok Kyo Sung**

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Pairing: KyuMin, and other couple. Pairing akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, and etc. Silahkan tentukan sendiri.**

**Desclaimar: Mereka adalah milik Tuhan mereka masing-masing, orangtua mereka dan diri mereka masing-masing. Disini saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh dalam fanfic ini.**

**Warning: This is a fanfic GS! Don't like? Don't read! Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Sediakan kantung muntah sebelum membaca fanfic ini, karena cerita ini benar-benar jelek (menurut saya).**

**Summary:**

**Sungmin kabur dari rumah karena menolak perjodohan yang diajukan kedua orangtuanya, Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Leeteuk. Karena semua kartu credit miliknya sudah dibekukan oleh sang appa, terpaksa Sungmin harus mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi dirinya selama dalam masa 'kabur' dari rumahnya ini. Dan dia pun harus menjadi maid seorang namja setan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.**

* * *

**Previous Chapter:**

"Krieeettt... "

"HYUKKIE?!"

"DONGHAE?!"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tampak berdiri mematung sambil menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa mereka bisa dipertemukan dengan tidak disengaja seperti ini?. Padahalkan rencananya Eunhyuk mau menjauhi Donghae karena menolak perjodohannya dengan namja ikan ini, tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah dipertemukan dengan Donghae di rumah 'majikannya' Sungmin. Sepertinya takdir cinta sedang mempermainkan merek berdua, sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Donghae yang lebih dulu sadar dari keterkagetannya tadi, mulai menunjukkan senyum canggungnya kearah Eunhyuk yang kelihatannya masih belum sepenuhnya sadar saking shocknya bisa bertemu dengan Donghae.

"Annyeong Hyukkie! Gwenchana?"sapa Donghae dengan rasa sedikit khawatir melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba memucat saat bertemu dengannya. Eunhyuk tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya atau pun membalas sapaan Donghae tadi. Donghae yang sudah sangat khawatir dengan keadaan 'calon' istrinya itu pun langsung mengambil beberapa langkah kedepan mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri mematung. "Apa kau sakit Hyukkie?"tanya Donghae dengan nada suara yang sarat dengan rasa kekhawatiran, tangannya ia letakkan dikedua pundak Eunhyuk mencoba menyadarkan kesadaran yeoja itu karena saking shocknya. Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai sadar langsung mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Donghae yang tingginya memang jauh diatasnya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba memastikan apakah benar namja yang dilihatnya sekarang ini adalah Lee Donghae. "Hyukkie, jawab aku! jangan membuatku tambah khawatir.. "Donghae berujar pelan sambil menatap wajah Eunhyuk dengan lembut, membuat yang ditatap tiba-tiba salah tingkah dan sedikit merona karena ditatap selembut itu.

"Ka- kau benar-benar Lee Donghae?"tanya Eunhyuk sedikit tergagap, gugup lebih tepatnya. Donghae menganggukan kepalanya mantap. "Ne! aku Lee Donghae. Bukankah kemarin kita baru saja bertemu? kenapa kau sudah lupa denganku"Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan sedikit rasa kecewa, sedangkan Eunhyuk yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Donghae langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. "Bukannya seperti itu Donghae-ah! aku hanya memastikan kalau ini benar-benar kau. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini"Eunhyuk memaksakan sedikit senyumnya agar namja yang ada dihadapannya ini tidak salah paham. "Aku kira kau melupakanku.. "Donghae melepas tangannya yang tadi berada dikedua pundak Eunhyuk. "Mana mungkin aku lupa denganmu secepat itu".

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? apa kau kenal dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"tanya Donghae, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya memasang tampang bingungnya. 'Siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun? apa majikannya Sungmin ya?'batinnya mencoba menebak-nebak. "Aniyo! Aku tidak kenal dengan yang namanya Cho Kyuhyun, aku datang kesini karena mau menemui sahabatku yang kebetulan bekerja menjadi maid disini". "Ah! maksudmu Lee Sungmin eoh?"tanya Donghae mencoba menebak siapa orang yang mau ditemui Eunhyuk. "Ne benar! kau mengenalnya? apa dia ada didalam?". "Ne, aku mengenalnya. Walaupun baru tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya sih.. . Ne, dia ada didalam kok.. kalau begitu ayo masuk! tidak enak terus berada di depan pintu seperti ini"Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk agar cepat masuk kedalam rumah Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang ditarik hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal, seenaknya saja dia ditarik-tarik seperti ini. "Inikan salahmu juga yang tidak menyuruhku masuk dari awal!"dumal Eunhyuk sambil meninju lengan Donghae pelan. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menunjukkan cengiran ikan andalannya. Tapi, hey! sejak kapan mereka menjadi seakrab itu?!

**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love \(^_^)/**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas kearah dapur. Tadinya sih dia berniat mau membukakan pintu depan karena ada tamu yang datang, tapi entah kenapa otaknya malah memerintahkannya untuk menyuruh Donghae membukakan pintu depan. Sungmin tampak sibuk memotong-motong sayuran yang akan dimasaknya nanti, untuk makan siang Kyuhyun dan Donghae pastinya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis saat memperhatikan Sungmin yang masih sibuk memotong-motong sayuran, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin yang tampaknya belum menyadari kehadiran namja setan ini. Baru beberapa langkah Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, tiba-tiba Sungmin langsung berteriak kencang. Kyuhyun pun langsung menghampiri Sungmin cepat, takut terjadi sesuatu pada kelinci nakalnya (?).

"Ah- "Sungmin memekik tertahan sambil memegangi tangan kirinya. Tadi saat memotong sayuran, tidak sengaja pisaunya melesat dan mengenai jari telunjuk Sungmin yang sedang memegangi sayuran yang akan potong olehnya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menarik tangannya paksa, dan langsung menghisap jari telunjuknya yang mengeluarkan darah. "A- apa yang kau lakukan Cho?"Sungmin sedikit gugup saat mengetahui Kyuhyun yang tadi menarik tangannya dan sekarang tengah menghisap darah dari jari telunjuknya yang terkena sayatan pisau. "Hanya memberikan pertolongan pertama untukmu Minnie"jawab Kyuhyun setelah selesai menghisap darah dari jari telunjuk Sungmin.

BLUSH

Pipi Sungmin langsung merona saat mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'Minnie'. Apalagi sekarang Kyuhyun masih memegangi tangan kirinya dengan erat, padahal pendarahan di jarinya sudah berhenti. "Waeyo? apa masih sakit, pipimu memerah"tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin yang merona dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Gomawo Tuan"bisik Sungmin pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh indra pendengaran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar Sungmin berterimakasih kepadanya. Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukan badannya menjejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah maid pribadinya yang tengah merona itu. "Kau itu gampang merona ya?"Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung disambut dengan tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang tengah mengarah kepadanya. "Si-siapa yang merona?!"tanya Sungmin tetap mempertahankan gengsinya, padahal jantungnya tengah berdetak kencang sekarang. "Lalu kenapa pipimu memerah seperti itu eoh?"Kyuhyun menyentil pelan hidung bangir Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil menatap tajam kedua manik Kyuhyun. "Ini karena cuacanya panas tahu!"Sungmin mempoutkan bibir plumnya kesal sambil terus menatap tajam manik mata Kyuhyun. "Mau kumakan lagi eoh?"goda Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Sungmin terbengong. 'Maksudnya? dia lagi lapar gitu, jadi mau makan aku? ANDWEEE~ 'batin Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut. "Tidak menjawab artinya iya"Kyuhyun langsung meraih dagu Sungmin dan menghapus jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir plum milik Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin masih setia pada pose bengongnya, belum sepenuhnya sadar akan bahaya yang akan menimpanya (?).

"EHEM!"Demi apapun Kyuhyun berani bersumpah siapapun yang kini mengganggu acaranya 'lagi' dengan Sungmin akan habis ditangannya, padahal tinggal beberapa mili lagi bibirnya akan menempel pada bibir kenyal milik Sungmin. Dari ambang pintu dapur tampak Donghae yang tengah cengengesan sambil membentuk tanda peace dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menganga lebar saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mau mencium Sungmin, bukankah itu sebuah bencana untuk sahabat kelincinya yang masih rada-rada polos itu (?).

"Ck! lagi-lagi kau mengangguku Hae"decak kesal Kyuhyun sembari berjalan kearah kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral untuk diminumnya, karena tenggorokkannya tiba-tiba menjadi haus. "Hey! lagipula kau melakukannya di tempat yang tidak tepat Kyu"Donghae sedikit terkekeh saat melihat tampang kesal Kyuhyun lagi, baginya suatu kesenangan tersendiri bisa melihat tampang kesal Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie.. "panggil Sungmin setelah menyadari kehadiran sahabat monyetnya itu. Bertambahlah sudah rasa malunya hari ini, tadi pagi kepergok oleh Donghae sedang berciuman dengan Kyuhyun dan sekarang kepergok Eunhyuk dan Donghae hampir berciuman dengan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk tidak menjawab panggilan Sungmin melainkan membuka sepatu ketsnya dengan cepat dan langsung melemparkannya kearah kepala Kyuhyun.

"BUUUGGG!"

"AWWW~~ !"Kyuhyun memuncratkan air mineral yang baru saja mau ditelannya dan langsung mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"WOOOWWW!"Donghae menatap takjub kearah Eunhyuk dan penuh rasa kekaguman. Sepertinya calon istrinya ini adalah yeoja super, karena bisa melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan orang-orang.

"Apa yang lakukan pabbo?! Hey! dia itu siapa Hae? kenapa bisa seenak jidatnya masuk kedalam rumahku dan menimpukku pula!"omel Kyuhyun masih sambil terus mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya yang masih berdenyut-denyut, bagaikan habis digeplak Heechul sang Eomma.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu namja mesum! Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada sahabatku eoh?"Eunhyuk menjawab dengan kedua tangan dipinggang dan dengan mata yang melotot kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ah- dia Hyukkie, tepatnya Lee Hyukjae! Dia datang kesini karena mau bertemu dengan Sungmin"jawab Donghae sambil menahan tangan Eunhyuk yang mulai kembali melepas sebelah sepatu ketsnya dan mengarahkannya kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal kearah Sungmin yang hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa kearahnya, dia benar-benar tidak habis fikir, sebenarnya apa lagi yang direncanakan Sungmin? Apa belum puas dia mengerjainya. "Kenapa temanmu bisa datang kesini eoh? kau kira ini rumahmu, jadi bisa mengajak siapa saja datang kesini!"Bentak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil sesekali memelintir renda dirok maid yang sedang dipakainya. Sebelumnya Sungmin tidak mengira Kyuhyun akan semarah ini kepadanya, salah dia juga sih yang iseng mau membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Mi- mianhae.. "

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang mencoba meredam emosinya. "Sudahlah! Lupakan.. "Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja melewati Sungmin yang masih menunduk. Bahkan saat melewati Donghae dan Eunhyuk Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menoleh ataupun berbiacara sedikitpun. Donghae menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan aneh, 'Apa dia benar-benar marah karena hal sekecil ini? sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan setan itu lagi eoh.. 'batin Donghae. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk yang masih berada disampingnya, "Kenapa masih berdiri disini Hyukkie? sudah sana hampiri Sungmin"Eunhyuk merengut kesal saat Donghae menyuruhnya untuk menghampiri Sungmin. Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, 'Dia merengut? berarti dia tidak maukan.. kalau begitu berarti dia tidak mau jauh darikukah?'batin Donghae sambil tersenyum penuh harap kearah Eunhyuk. "Hey! jangan ke-ge-eran ya Tuan Lee.. kau kira aku tidak mau jauh-jauh darimu apa? Aku juga mau menghampiri Sungmin dan menemuinya, tapi sedari tadi kau tidak melepaskan genggaman tanganmu juga dari tanganku! Lihat tanganku sampai merah gara-gara kau terus menggenggamnya"coleteh Eunhyuk, dan sukses membuat Donghae melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang kelewat erat. "Mianhae Hyukkie, aku tidak sadar"Eunhyuk hanya mendengus dan berlalu menghampiri Sungmin yang masih menunduk sambil bersandar pada meja marmer.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus menemui Kyuhyun!"

"Min.. "Panggil Eunhyuk sambil menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari orang yang bersangkutan. "Kenapa diam saja eoh? kau tidak senang aku datang kemari, begitu?"celoteh Eunhyuk mencoba membuat Sungmin mau berbicara padanya. "Apa karena namja mesum itu ya?"tanya Eunhyuk tanpa menatap Sungmin dan malah mengambil jus didalam kulkas dengan seenak jidatnya. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk dengan jusnya, "Apa aku keterlaluan ya Hyuk?". "Eh?"Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin bingung.

"Keterlaluan apanya Minnie? akukan baru datang, jadi tidak tahu apa-apa! Coba sekarang kau ceritakan semuanya dulu padaku"kata Eunhyuk pada Sungmin, dan Sungmin membalasnya dengan satu anggukkan kepala.

**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love! \(^_^)/**

"Kyu, kenapa tadi kau membentak Sungmin pabbo! bukankah kau menyukainya"tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring diatas kasur king size-nya sambil bermain dengan kekasih gelapnya. Kyuhyun segera mem-pause game di PSP-nya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sahabat ikannya yang sedari tadi mengoceh seputar dirinya yang membentak Sungmin.

"Aku tidak benar-benar membentaknya Hae"jawab Kyuhyun cuek. "Eh- maksudmu apa Kyu? tidak benar-benar membentaknya?"tanya Donghae lagi dan dibalas tatapan malas dari Kyuhyun. "Ternyata libur kuliah selama seminggu membuatmu langsung pabbo eoh?!"ejek Kyuhyun sambil melempar bantal kearah Donghae. "Enak saja! Maksudmu kau hanya ber-acting begitu?"Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan eoh? kau tidak lihat ekspresinya saat kau membentaknya, sepertinya dia takut padamu Kyu"Donghae menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik, dari feeling-nya sih Donghae bisa memastikan kalau Kyuhyun sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Kyuhyun melempar senyuman evilnya kepada Donghae, "Hanya balas mengerjainya? dan memastikan perasaanku padanya".

"Maksudmu?"

* * *

**TBC**

**Jiahahahaha.. Kyo comeback redersdeul! *ditimpuk readers**

**Udah apdet nih.. tapi masih dikit yak? ya maklum ngambil kesempatan ditengah-tengah tugas yang menumpuk ;P**

**Chap ini gimana? kok perasaan ini cerita makin hari makin ancur aja ya..**

**Ya udahlah, semua penilaian terhadap fanfic ini ada ditangan kalian readersdeul tercintah.. :* #ciumatuatu**

**Ayo silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian setelah baca chap ini di kolom review! mau kritik, saran, ngomelin Kyo juga gapapa.. Kyo ikhlas lahir batin.**

**Eh, chap kemaren ada typo! marganya Sungmin salah pas kenalan sama Donghae, maklum Kyo mulai pikun-_-"**

**Terus yang nanya Kyo yeoja or namja? jawabannya yeoja ya.. walopun kadang-kadang kelakuannya kayak namja sih #eh**

**Yaudah deh segitu aja, gak mau cuap-cuap panjang-panjang! takut digebukkin readersdeul;)**

**Special thanks to:**

**HyukBunnyMing, rositakyuhyun, Mard707, kimjulia220799, audrey musaena, Hyugi Lee, Just Call Me Guest, SSungMine, ImSFS, Ahjumma Namja, zakurafrezee, Yuara Tirania, desi2121, BbuingBbuing137, Eunhae62, HeeYeon, rainy hearT, Diniaulicious, CharolineElf, mitade13, 1812, suciaticitrau, kyurin minnie, Cho Miku, Sasya, clouds1489, indahpus96, Fariny, sha, kyuminalways89, Rio, Shofiy Nurlatief, KimMinJI, dona lunde, and all readersdeul tercintah.. :***

**And the last..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**pleaseee... *puppy eyes no jutsu***


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle: My Maid is My Love!**

**Author: KyoKMS26 a.k.a Seok Kyo Sung**

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Pairing: KyuMin, and other couple. Pairing akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, and etc. Silahkan tentukan sendiri.**

**Desclaimar: Mereka adalah milik Tuhan mereka masing-masing, orangtua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Disini Kyo hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh dalam fanfic ini.**

**Warning: This is a fanfic GS! Don't like? Don't read! Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Sediakan kantung muntah sebelum membaca fanfic ini, karena dijamin membuat perut anda mual-mual ;P**

**Summary:**

**Sungmin kabur dari rumah karena menolak perjodohan yang diajukan oleh kedua orangtuanya, Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Leeteuk. Karena semua credit card miliknya sudah dibekukan oleh sang Appa, terpaksa Sungmin harus mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi dirinya selama dalam masa 'kabur' dari rumahnya ini. Dan dia pun harus menjadi maid pribadi seorang namja setan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.**

* * *

Eunhyuk membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' setelah selesai mendengar cerita panjang Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menghela nafas lega karena telah menceritakan semuanya kepada Eunhyuk. "Hey Min! Kau tidak kasihan pada Kangin ajjussi dan Leeteuk ajjumma? Kau bahkan tidak memberi kabar pada mereka sama sekali"Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Eunhyuk dengan malas. "Kalau aku memberi kabar pada mereka namanya bukan kabur dong Hyuk! Lagipula biarkan saja mereka kelabakkan mencariku, siapa suruh seenaknya menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan bisnisnya"dengus Sungmin.

"Tapi kenapa mereka tidak mencarimu lagi ya Min. Padahalkan saat pertama kali mereka tahu kau kabur dari rumah Kangin ajjussi langsung mengerahkan semua anak buahnya untuk mencarimu sampai kepelosok Seoul, tapi kenapa sekarang mereka bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja. Bahkan saat kemarin aku bertemu dengan Leeteuk ajjumma di pasar swalayan dia tampak tersenyum, seolah-olah tak ada beban yang sedang dipikulnya. Apa mereka sudah punya anak lagi ya? Jadi mereka merelakanmu pergi begitu saja"celoteh Eunhyuk panjang lebar dan dibalas deatglare mematikan dari Sungmin.

"Andwae! Tidak semudah itu aku tergantikan, awas saja kalau Appa dan Eomma merelakanku begitu saja"Sungmin menggelembungkan pipinya kesal, sepertinya sifat manjanya belum benar-benar hilang dari dirinya. "Ish! Ternyata kau masih menjadi anak manja Min, aku kira setelah kau bekerja menjadi maid pribadi dari namja setan itu sifatmu akan menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa"komentar Eunhyuk setengah meledek Sungmin. "Aku sudah dewasa Hyuk!"Eunhyuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, pura-pura setuju dengan perkataan Sungmin.

"Ne, aku tahu Min! Mana mungkin kalau kau belum dewasa kau berani berciuman dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu"Eunhyuk tersenyum puas setelah berhasil membuat kedua belah pipi chubby Sungmin merona merah.

_**~ My Maid is My Love! ~**_

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya cepat kearah dapur. Bau gosok memenuhi indra penciumannya sejak beberapa menit lalu dan itu membuat Sungmin kalut, takut terjadi sesuatu pada dapur majikannya itu. 'Seperti bau masakkan gosong? Tapi siapa yang memasak, Donghaekan sedang mengantar Eunhyuk pulang'batin Sungmin sambil mempercepat langkahnya kearah dapur.

"Aish.. ! Kenapa dagingnya hitam pekat begini eoh?!"Kyuhyun mematikan kompor gas yang baru saja digunakannya untuk memasak daging. Kini warna daging yang semulanya kemerahan menjadi hitam pekat karena Kyuhyun menyalakan apinya terlalu besar saat memasak, dan dagingnya lama dibalik pula karena orang yang memasak sibuk bermain PSP (?).

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dapur pabbo? Apa bau gosong ini gara-gara ulahmu eoh?!"Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin yang tengah berkacak pinggang diambang pintu dapur. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan apron berwarna biru gelap yang terpasang ditubuh jangkungnya.

"Aku lapar, makanya aku memasak"jawab Kyuhyun lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja marmer. "Kenapa tidak menyuruhku saja? Aku inikan maid pribadimu, jadi ini tugasku Tuan Cho"ujar Sungmin dengan penekanan kata diakhir kalimatnya.

"Akukan sedang kesal denganmu, mana mungkin aku menyuruhmu untuk memasakkan sesuatu untukku!"Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal kearah Sungmin. 'Kekanakkan sekali.. 'batin Sungmin. "Kau tidak pantas dengan tampang seperti itu tahu! Ya sudah, keluar sana.. biar aku memasakkan sesuatu untukmu"Sungmin meraih apron yang tadi dikenakan Kyuhyun lalu memakainya, dan berjalan kearah kompor bersiap-siap untuk memasak.

"Aku disini saja"

"Terserah kau sajalah.. "

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang sibuk dengan bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya, sesekali terdengar suara sayatan pisau dan juga suara dentuman antara spatula dengan penggorengan yang saling beradu. 'Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya ya? Tapi, mana mungkin secepat ini. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan sementara, karena dia sering mengerjaiku'batin Kyuhyun sambil terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang kini sedang memindahkan hasil masakkannya kedalam piring saji.

"Hey! Kenapa melamun? Ini sudah matang"Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya kaget, sedangkan Sungmin tampak menyiapkan peralatan makan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ini makanannya, kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya Tuan Cho!"Sungmin segera melepas apronnya setelah menyodorkan satu porsi tumis sayuran dengan irisan daging didalamnya kehadapan Kyuhyun.

"Duduk!"Kyuhyun menahan sebelah tangan Sungmin agar tetap tinggal bersamanya di dapur. "Eh?"Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Temani aku makan"

"Baiklah.. "jawab Sungmin pasrah. Toh jika dia menjawab tidak, akhir-akhirnya dia tetap dipaksa untuk menjawab 'iya' jugakan?.

Kyuhyun mulai memakan masakkan buatan Sungmin dengan perlahan. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam, tak mau menganggu acara makan Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya sangat khidmat. Dan tak mau membuat Kyuhyun kesal lagi padanya.

"Kenapa terus memperhatikanku eoh? Apa sebegitu mempesonakah diriku"Sungmin mencibir pelan saat mendengar Kyuhyun berucap dengan percaya dirinya.

"Ge-er! Pesonamu itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Kim Hyun Joong, actor terkenal itu"

"Benarkah? Padahal aku yakin, kau pasti memuji ketampananku didalam hati"

"Terserahlah.. aku malas berdebat dengan setan sepertimu!"

"Itu artinya memang benar kau memujiku didalam hati!"Kyuhyun tertawa setan melihat wajah kesal Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat, -imut.

"Sudah lanjutkan saja acara makanmu Tuan Cho!"kata Sungmin mencoba menghentikan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Kyuhyunpun mulai melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda karena mengooda Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan sayurannya, sayuran itu sehat untuk tubuh tahu?!"tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun menyingkirkan potongan-potongan sayuran kepinggiran piring.

"Aku tidak suka dengan sayuran"jawab Kyuhyun cuek sambil sesekali mengunyah potongan daging yang disumpitnya.

"Pantas tubuhmu kurus seperti papan kayu begitu!"ejek Sungmin yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun mendelik kesal kearahnya. Bukankah Sungmin bilang tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun kesal lagi padanya, tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah berulah lagi?

"Tadi kau bilang tidak suka dengan sayuran bukan, kalau dengan aku bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

_**~ My Maid is My Love! ~**_

Donghae menghentikan laju mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. "Hyukkie! kita sudah sampai dirumahmu"Donghae berujar pada yeoja yang duduk disamping jok mobilnya. "Tertidur eoh?"Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Eunhyuk, mencoba menatap wajah manis itu lebih dekat. "Kau lebih manis jika sedang tertidur, Hyukkie!"gumam Donghae sambil menyelipkan poni Eunhyuk yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Aku akan membuktikan ucapanku pada Kyuhyun tadi, aku.. aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku juga Hyukkie!"ujar Donghae sebelum mengecup lembut dahi Eunhyuk.

"Ting.. Nong.. Ting.. Nong.. "

"Kriiieeettt... "

"Eh- Donghae-ah! Ada apa malam-malam datang kesini?"tanya seorang yeoja dewasa yang membukakan pintu untuk Donghae, yang ternyata Eomma-nya Eunhyuk.

"Hanya mau mengantarkan Eunhyuk ajjhumma, tadi saat perjalanan pulang dia tertidur! Saya tidak tega membangunkannya, jadi saya bawa saja kesini"jawab Donghae sambil terus membopong Eunhyuk dipunggungnya, layaknya kuli yang mengangkut karung beras. #Eeehhh

"Ne! Ayo silahkan masuk, langsung bawa Hyukkie ke kamarnya saja ya. Kamarnya ada dilantai dua paling ujung, yang pintunya berwarna kuning"

"Baik ajjhumma!"Donghaepun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah calon mertuanya itu dan segera menaikki tangga kelantai dua.

"Sepertinya perjodohan mereka akan berjalan dengan lancar!"gumam Eomma Eunhyuk sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Appa jahat! Akukan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan namja ikan itu- "Donghae hanya tersenyum miris saat mendengar igauan Eunhyuk yang baru saja diletakkannya diatas kasur. Apa benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan secuilpun untuknya?. Donghae mengelus rambut Eunhyuk lembut, mencoba menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada yeoja yang disukainya ini. "Mianhae Hyukkie, jeongmal mianhae.. a- aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini! dan malah aku berharap perjodohan ini benar-benar berlangsung"gumam Donghae pelan. Donghae akui dia memang egois karena tidak memikirkan perasaan Eunhyuk nantinya, tapi dari dalam lubuk hatinya Donghae benar-benar berharap pada perjodohan antara dirinya dan Eunhyuk.

"A- aku, benar-benar menginginkanmu.. Hyukkie!"

_**~ My Maid is My Love! ~**_

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana eoh?!"tanya Sungmin ketus pada Kyuhyun yang sedang focus menyetir mobil. "Kau itu bawel sekali sih Min! Kau tidak melihat, aku ini sedang mengendarai mobil. Jadi jangan tanya macam-macam lagi kalau kau masih mau selamat!"jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah ketus. Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal kearah Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kaca mobil yang kini menyajikan pemandangan yang menyejukkan hati. Sepanjang perjalanan terlihat hamparan luas tanaman bunga matahari yang tengah mekar dengan cantiknya, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya enggan untuk melewatkan.

"Indahnya.. "gumam Sungmin pelan sambil menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca mobil. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat kekanakkan.

"Kau suka?"tanya Kyuhyun setelah menghentikan laju mobilnya didepan pintu gerbang taman bunga matahari. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya sekilas kearah Kyuhyun lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Ayo turun, memangnya kau tidak mau melihatnya dari dekat eoh?"ajak Kyuhyun lalu langsung keluar dari mobil mendahului Sungmin yang masih terduduk diatas jok mobil.

"Ck! seharusnya dia membukakan pintu dulu untukku"dengus Sungmin kesal, lalu ikut keluar menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau mengajakku kesini Tuan Cho?"tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang duduk-duduk dibawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah merebahkan dirinya diatas rerumputan lebat yang tumbuh dengan subur di kebun bunga matahari itu. Sungminpun mengambil tempat disamping Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya, menikmati suasana yang jarang ditemui ditengah-tengah keramaian kota Seoul.

"Mau mendengarkan ceritaku?"Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ceritakan saja, aku akan jadi pendengar yang baik!"Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Lalu Kyuhyunpun membangkitkan dirinya dan mengambil tempat disebelah Sungmin.

"Appaku adalah seoarang pebisnis yang lumayan sukses di Korea. Ya, kau pasti tahu kebanyakkan pebisnis akan menjodohkan anaknya dengan anak rekan bisnisnya guna memperkuat kekuatan perusahaannya. Semacam pernikahan bisnislah.. "Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya paham mendengar cerita Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sama dengan apa yang tengah dialaminya.

"Dan aku termasuk didalamnya- "Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Appa dan Eomma berencana menjodohkanku dengan putri salah satu rekan bisnis Appa. Tapi aku langsung menolaknya karena menurutku hal itu benar-benar tidak adil. Jika mereka hanya mengatur hidupku mungkin aku masih bisa menerimanya, tapi.. kalau mereka juga mengatur jodohku aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya!"Sungmin kembali menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, menurutnya perkataan Kyuhyun sangat benar. Tidak seharusnya Appa dan Eommanya mengatur jodoh untuknya juga, bukankah Tuhan sudah menyiapkan jodoh yang terbaik untuk kita?

"Kenapa menganggukkan kepala terus-menerus seperti itu eoh? seperti kau merasakannya saja"cibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang merasakannya pabbo!"Sungmin menoyor kepala Kyuhyun galak (?), sepertinya dia benar-benar lupa sopan santun terhadap majikan.

"Eh- "Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

'Keceplosan lagi.. 'batin Sungmin.

"Ka- kau juga dijodohkan? bagaimana bisa"

"Ya, bisalah.. kau saja bisa apalagi aku!"

"Lalu, lalu.. kau menerimanya atau tidak?"tanya Kyuhyun penasaran, Sungmin hanya cengo menanggapi respon Kyuhyun yang menerutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Mana mungkin aku menerimanya! Enak saja main menjodohkanku"Kyuhyun tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin. Eh- lega?

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang sempat melingkupi mereka. Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan, "Wae?"tanya Sungmin bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah mengembangkan senyum yang jika diteliti lebih menyurupai sebuah seringaian.

"Mau ikut rencanaku, 'My Maid'?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan turunkan alisnya, membuat Sungmin yang melihatnya sedikit ilfeel dan penasaran.

"A- apa?"Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga yeoja kelinci itu, yang tengah terdiam mencoba mencerna perkataan yang tengah diucapkan namja setan yang ada dihadapannya. Setelah selesai membisikkan rencananya pada Sungmin, Kyuhyunpun menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

Setelah mengerti akan maksud perkataan Kyuhyun tadi, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun horror. Sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dengan sedikit bergetar kearah wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Bagaimana, mau tidak? rencanaku menguntungkan loh~~ "

"Ti- tidak mau!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Kyo datang lagi membawa fanfic yang setiap update'nya dikit! ^^ #ketawasetan**

**Mianhae, buat yang udah nunggu lama dan tidak memuaskan hasilnya.. silahkan gebukkin Kyo kalo bisa ;P**

**Tenang aja, si Kyu gak bakal ngerjain Min macem-macem kok! Cuma satu macem aja udah cukup..**

**Dan buat chap depan Kyo gak janji bisa update kilat ne? karena lagi sibuk belajar buat ulangan harian yang udah menanti ;)**

**Yang mau cepet tau apa rencananya si epil, bisa tunggu next chap yang belum tau bisa update kapan! Tapi Kyo usahakan secepatnya, biar readersdeul gak lumutan nungguinnya.**

**Readers: Siape yang nungguin nih penpik woy! #gaknyante**

**Author: *pundung dipojokkan***

**Terus.. gomawo buat chingudeul yang udah sempet-sempetin baca dan review pula! Mianhae gak bisa sebutin semua dan gak bisa bales satu-satu, tapi Kyo baca semua review kalian kok. Cius.. Cumpah.. Miapapun duech ._.V**

**Udah gitu aja deh cuap-cuapnya, yang penting sekarang... !**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Gak review? gak lanjut!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle: My Maid is My Love!**

**Author: KyoKMS26 a.k.a Seok Kyo Sung**

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Pairing: KyuMin, and other couple. Pairing akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, and etc. Silahkan tentukan sendiri.**

**Desclaimar: Mereka adalah milik Tuhan mereka masing-masing, orangtua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Disini Kyo hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh dalam fanfic ini.**

**Warning: This is a fanfic GS! Don't like? Don't read! Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Sediakan kantung muntah sebelum membaca fanfic ini, karena dijamin membuat perut anda mual-mual ;P**

**Summary:**

**Sungmin kabur dari rumah karena menolak perjodohan yang diajukan oleh kedua orangtuanya, Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Leeteuk. Karena semua credit card miliknya sudah dibekukan oleh sang Appa, terpaksa Sungmin harus mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi dirinya selama dalam masa 'kabur' dari rumahnya ini. Dan dia pun harus menjadi maid pribadi seorang namja setan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.**

* * *

"Mau ikut rencanaku, 'My Maid'?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan turunkan alisnya, membuat Sungmin yang melihatnya sedikit ilfeel dan penasaran.

"A- apa?"Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga yeoja kelinci itu, yang tengah terdiam mencoba mencerna perkataan yang tengah diucapkan namja setan yang ada dihadapannya. Setelah selesai membisikkan rencananya pada Sungmin, Kyuhyunpun menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

Setelah mengerti akan maksud ucapan Kyuhyun tadi, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun horror. Sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dengan sedikit bergetar kearah wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Bagaimana, mau tidak? rencanaku menguntungkan loch~~ "

"Ti- tidak mau!"jawab Sungmin gugup dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah karena malu. Kyuhyun yang melihat semburat merah dikedua pipi chubby maid pribadinya itu hanya menyeringai lebar. Kyuhyun merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh Sungmin lalu meletakkan kepalanya diceruk leher Sungmin tanpa memikirkan bagaimana reaksi yeoja kelinci yang selalu mengerjainya itu. "Kenapa tidak mau? apa kau tidak mau menjadi yeojachingu 'pura-pura'ku eoh?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara dibuat selembut mungkin. Sedang menggoda eoh?-_-"

"Dengan cara ini, kita bisa membatalkan perjodohanku juga perjodohanmu Min"lanjut Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya terdiam mencoba meresapi perkataan Kyuhyun padanya, sekaligus meredam detak jantungnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi saat merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun yang menyapu lehernya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bukannya begitu, hanya saja aku kurang yakin dengan rencanamu Tuan"Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu menarik tubuh Sungmin agar berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Bagaimana kita tahu hasilnya kalau belum dicoba!"ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin, mencoba meyakinkan yeoja manis namun keras kepala dihadapannya ini. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung, jujur dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan membuat rencana gila seperti saat ini. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit bergelut dengan fikirannya, Sungminpun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas rencana yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut rencanamu Tuan Cho"Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar dan dengan reflek langsung membawa Sungmin kedalam dekapannya.

"Gomawo! aku berhutang banyak padamu Min. Dan mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Tuan lagi ne? karena mulai saat ini aku adalah namjachingumu, walaupun pura-pura sih.. lagipula Eomma juga menyuruhmu memanggilku Kyu, bukan Tuan"Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham didalam dekapan Kyuhyun yang kelewat erat, menurut Sungmin. Sungmin rasa pipinya sudah sangat merah melebihi buah tomat yang telah masak. "Ng~ Kyu, bisa kau lepaskan aku sekarang? ini benar-benar sesak"tanya Sungmin hati-hati (?), Kyuhyunpun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan sedikit tidak rela. "Ah- mianhae".

"Lalu, ada apa kau membawaku ke kebun bunga matahari ini?"tanya Sungmin sambil melihat hamparan bunga matahari yang dilihatnya sejauh mata memandang. "Tidak tahu, hanya iseng saja"jawab Kyuhyun asal. Sungmin berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat tidak memuaskan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa membawaku kesini! masa iya kita hanya memandangi bunga matahari itu"dumel Sungmin sembari mencabuti rumput liar yang ada disekitar kakinya yang tengah berselonjor. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis kearah Sungmin lalu menarik tangan yeoja itu agar berdiri.

"Mau kemana?"tanya Sungmin bingung karena tiba-tiba ditarik oleh sang 'namjachingu'.

"Melakukan hal yang menyenangkan!"jawab Kyuhyun tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sungmin. Kyuhyunpun menarik tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya berlari kearah kumpulan tanaman bunga matahari yang tengah mekar dengan cantiknya.

**~(^_^)~ My Maid is My Love ~(^_^)~**

"Ugh~ "lenguh Eunhyuk sambil menggeliat pelan diatas tempat tidurnya. Sedikit demi sedikit matanya terbuka perlahan sambil sesekali kedua tangannya mengucek-ngucek dengan kasar, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya. "Ng~ "Eunhyuk merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, sambil melirik jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi. Seingatnya dia sedang bersama Donghae, karena kemarin namja ikan itulah yang mengantarkannya pulang dari rumah Kyuhyun karena kebetulan Eunhyuk tidak membawa kendaraan. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia berada didalam kamarnya, apa mungkin kemarin dia ketiduran? dan Donghae yang membawanya kesini. Karena tidak mau pusing-pusing memikirkan hal itu, dengan malas Eunhyukpun berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Eunhyuk menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan santai, kini dia sudah selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya denggan t-shirt berwarna kuning kalem (?) dan hotpant berbahan denim yang membuat penampilannya terlihat lebih segar. Samar-samar Eunhyuk bisa mendengar suara sang Eomma yang tengah tertawa, diikuti dengan suara tawa beberapa orang lagi, dari arah ruang tamu. Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya heran, "Ada yang bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini?"tanya Eunhyuk entah pada siapa. Karena penasaran Eunhyukpun melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang tamu, dan begitu dia sampai disana tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan namja ikan yang mengantarkannya pulang kemarin.

"Annyeong Hyukkie!"sapa Donghae ramah, sambil menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Eunhyuk. "A- annyeong!"balas Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum ragu. Donghae yang melihatnya lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum miris didalam hati.

"Sudah siap Hyukkie?"tanya Appa Eunhyuk, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, bingung. "Siap untuk apa Appa?"Eunhyuk balas bertanya pada sang Appa, yang kini tengah memutar matanya malas mendengar sang aegya malah balik bertanya padanya. "Bukankah kau ada janji kencan dengan Donghae-ah, sayang?"jawab Eomma Eunhyuk, dan sukses membuat Eunhyuk melotot dan mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada Donghae yang kini hanya tersenyum polos tanpa dosa. "A- aku ti- ". "Jangan membuat banyak alasan nona Lee, sekarang cepat ganti bajumu! kasihan Donghae sudah menunggumu lama"Eunhyuk mendengus kesal mendengar perintah Appanya, yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. 'Memangnya kapan aku membuat janji kencan dengan namja ikan itu eoh?!'batin Eunhyuk. "Ya sudah! aku ganti baju dulu"jawab Eunhyuk jutek lalu melenggang pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

"Mianhae Donghae-ah atas kelakuan Hyukkie? dia memang kekanakkan"Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan calon mertuanya itu. "Aku bisa mengerti Lee ajjussi, mungkin Hyukkie belum bisa menerimaku!"balas Donghae. Appa Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Donghae memberikan semangat, "Ajjussi yakin, cepat atau lambat dia akan bisa menerimamu Donghae-ah"Donghae hanya tersenyum saat Appa Eunhyuk memberinya semangat. 'Aku juga berharap seperti itu Ajjussi!'batin Donghae berharap.

**~(^_^)~ My Maid is My Love! ~(^_^)~**

"Drt.. drt.. drt"Kyuhyun merogoh malas kantung celananya, dan mengambil ponselnya yang tadi sempat bergetar heboh (?). Tertera 1 pesan masuk dari sang Eommanya tersayang dilayar tochscreen ponselnya itu, karena takut ada hal yang penting Kyuhyunpun segera membuka pesan masuk tersebut.

**From: EommaKyu Galak**

**'Kyu, cepat jemput Eomma dan noonamu di bandara ne?! Kami baru saja sampai di Korea siang tadi, awas kalau kau tidak cepat datang, akan Eomma jadikan kau hidangan makan malam'**

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal membaca pesan dari Eomma tersayangnya itu, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun bingung karena tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan sang 'namjachingu'nya tampak terlihat kesal. "Waeyo Kyu? apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi"tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang tengah mengetik pesan balasan untuk Eommanya. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin lalu tersenyum manis, "Aniyo! Tidak ada apa-apa 'chagiya', kau tenang saja. Tapi ada satu masalah, Eomma menyuruhku menjemputnya dan noona di bandara sekarang"kedua pipi Sungmin kembali merona saat mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'chagiya'. 'Seperti pacaran sungguhan saja sich?'batin Sungmin histeris.

"Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang kita ke bandara Incheon. Kasihan Eommamu dan Kibum eonnie, menunggu lama"Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya mennyetujui perkataan yeojachingu pura-puranya itu. Kyuhyunpun menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan menggenggam jemari yeoja kelinci itu erat. "Ayo! Aku tidak mau direbus hidup-hidup dan dijadikan hidangan makan malam oleh Eomma karena membuatnya menunggu lama"Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya gugup lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang membawanya kembali ketempat mobil Kyuhyun terparkir.

**~(^_^)~ My Maid is My Love! ~(^_^)~**

Donghae mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup ramai, sambil sesekali melirik yeoja manis yang tengah cemberut disebelahnya. Kini Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah dalam perjalanan menuju pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota Seoul. Awalnya sih Donghae ingin mengajak Eunhyuk ke Namsan Tower, tapi Eunhyuk menolaknya dengan alasan, "Seperti orang pacaran saja pergi ke Namsan Tower?! pokoknya aku tidak mau!"tolak Eunhyuk mentah-mentah. Dan akhirnya Donghaepun memutuskan untuk mengajak yeoja keras kepala ini ke mall untuk sekedar jalan-jalan dan berbelanja.

"Tidak bosan melirikku terus Tuan Lee? perhatikanlah jalanan kalau sedang mengemudi, kau tidak mau membuatku masuk rumah sakitkan gara-gara kecelakaan lalu lintas"dengus Eunhyuk sembari menatap Donghae tajam. Donghae menelan ludahnya gugup, "Mianhae Hyukkie". Eunhyuk membuang mukanya kearah kaca mobil, sedangkan Donghae kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup ramai sambil tersenyum miris. 'Sepertinya baru kemarin dia bersikap lebih baik, kenapa sekarang sikapnya kembali seperti sebelumnya'batin Donghae.

"Mau makan dulu, atau langsung berkeliling untuk berbelanja?"tawar Donghae memberikan pilihan, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu berjalan mendahului Donghae kearah food corner di mall tersebut. Mau tak mau Donghaepun harus mengikuti langkah kaki yeoja yang disukainya itu.

Eunhyuk meletakkan sendoknya dalam posisi terbalik, menandakan kalau dia telah selesai menghabiskan makanannya, begitupun dengan Donghae. "Habis ini kita mau kemana lagi Hyukkie?"tanya Donghae sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu yang telah disediakan diatas meja mereka. "Game Zone, bagaimana? kau mau atau tidak"usul Eunhyuk dan dibalas anggukkan kepala dari Donghae. "Kemanapun jika bersamamu pasti aku mau!"batin Donghae sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kita mau main yang mana dulu Hyukkie?"tanya Donghae, begitu mereka sampai di area Game Zone di mall tersebut. Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangan matanya keseluruh penjuru Game Zone yang dipenuhi banyak anak-anak kecil, remaja, maupun orangtua sekalipun. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada salah satu stand permainan dance, yang menarik perhatiannya dari pertama kali melihatnya. Eunhyuk langsung menarik lengan Donghae paksa menuju stand permainan dance tersebut, sedangkan yang ditarik hanya senyum-senyum gak jelas (?) saking senangnya ditarik sang calon istri. "Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu eoh?! tampangmu bertambah pabbo tahu!"Donghae merubah raut wajahnya menjadi cemberut mendengar ucapan tajam Eunhyuk. "Mau apa kita ke stand ini?"tanya Donghae berbasa-basi. "Tentu saja untuk bermain pabbo! kau bisa ngedance bukan?"Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya mantab, tentu saja dia bisa. "Mau battle dance denganku Donghae-ah?"tawar Eunhyuk dengan senyum evil terpampang manis dibibirnya. "Siapa takut! Tapi... "Donghae menggantung kalimatnya lalu melirik Eunhyuk yang tengah menatapnya menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya itu. "Tapi yang kalah harus menuruti satu permintaan yang menang, bagaimana?"lanjut Donghae ikut tersenyum evil sama halnya dengan Eunhyuk. "Siapa takut!". Akhirnya merekapun memulai sesi battle dance mereka dengan semangat membara, untuk menjadi pemanang.

**~(^_^)~ My Maid is My Love! ~(^_^)~**

"Tap.. tap.. tap.. "Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berlari memasuki bandara Incheon dengan terburu-buru. Saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju bandara, Heechul terus-menerus menelepon Kyuhyun karena sudah merasa sangat bosan menunggu anaknya itu. Tapi saat Kyuhyun menyuruh Heechul untuk naik taksi, Heechul malah mengomeli anaknya itu dengan alasan, "Aku itu tidak mau menghambur-hamburkan uang yang sudah didapatkan Appamu dengan susah payah! jadi cepatlah datang anak nakal". Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mengejek saat mendengar Eommanya berujar demikian saat ditelepon, Kyuhyun rasa bukannya tidak mau menghambur-hamburkan uang, tapi Eommanya itu memang terlalu pelit.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan langkah mereka begitu melihat dua orang yeoja mereka kenal tengah menyeret kopernya kearah mereka. Ya, kedua yeoja itu adalah Cho Heechul dan Cho Kibum. Heechul langsung memeluk Sungmin begitu melihat yeoja manis itu, dan membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. 'Bahkan aku yang anaknya tidak dipeluk'batin Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin iri. Hey Kyu! tidak perlu cemburu begitu terhadap perhatian Eommamu yang berlebihan pada Sungmin, itukan hanya perhatian terhadap calon menantu. "Bagaimana kabarmu Sungmin-ah? kau baik-baik sajakan? apa anak setan ini merepotkanmu?"ujar Heechul memborbardir Sungmin dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja Nyonya! Kyu, juga tidak 'terlalu' merepotkanku kok"jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit penekanan dikata 'terlalu' dan tersenyum manis kearah Heechul, Heechulpun balas tersenyum pada calon menantunya itu.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian sudah cukup dekat ya? Benarkan Kyu, namdongsaengku tersayang~ "celetuk Kibum sambil menatap namdongsaengnya itu dengan tatapan menggoda, karena mendapati tangan Kyuhyun tengah menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang tengah berdiri disebelahnya. Sepertinya mereka lupa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka eoh?

Heechul langsung menarik pelukannya dari tubuh Sungmin, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua tangan yang saling bertaut dengan erat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Eommanya dengan tatapan bertanya, sepertinya dia belum sadar dengan posisinya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya memerah disamping Kyuhyun, sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi dia mencoba melepas genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Heechul melebarkan senyumannya begitu menyimpulkan sebuah fakta bahwa ada sesuatu diantara anaknya itu dengan Sungmin, selaku maid pribadinya. Tapi buru-buru Heechul ubah senyuman lebarnya itu dengan wajah datar seolah tidak suka, sebelum Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melihatnya. Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum lucu kearah Eommanya yang dengan cepat merubah raut wajahnya yang semulanya tersenyum lebar menjadi datar nan dingin. Apa kalian bertanya, kalau Kibum juga mengetahui tentang perjodohan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? maka author akan menjawab dengan senang hati, bahwa 'YA' Kibum memang sudah mengetahui soal perjodohan itu dan soal rencana gila Eommanya yang menjadikan Sungmin sebagai maid pribadi Kyuhyun dari mulut Eommanya sendiri.

"Ayo pulang! dan cepat lepaskan tautan tangan kalian"tegas Heechul dengan nada bicara dibuat sedatar dan sedingin mungkin, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serta Kibum dibelakangnya. Kibumpun segera menyusul langkah cepat Eommanya yang ia ketahui tengah berakting itu.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir, lalu menatap Kyuhyun disebelahnya yang masih menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. "Sepertinya rencana ini sama sekali tidak akan berhasil Kyu~ "ujar Sungmin pelan, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, baru saja mereka akan berakting sebagai sepasang kekasih dihadapan keluarganya tapi saat Eommanya melihat mereka sedang bergenggaman tangan saja sudah tampak tidak suka seperti itu, lalu bagaimana dengan kedepannya.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam dekapannya, mencoba menenangkan perasaan khawatir maid pribadinya itu atau lebih tepatnya yeojachingu pura-puranya. Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin pelan, seolah mengatakan kalau semua akan berjalan lancar dan baik-baik saja. "Kita sudah setengah jalan Min. Jadi, mau tidak mau kita harus melanjutkannya. Bagaimanapun hasilnya nanti, yang penting kita berusaha"bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang tengah terdiam didalam pelukannya itu.

**~(^_^)~ My Maid is My Love! ~(^_^)~**

****Eunhyuk kembali memasang pose cemberutnya dihadapan Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat calon istrinya yang tengah ngambek itu. Salahkah jika Donghae menyebut Eunhyuk sebagai calon istrinya? berlebihan memang, tapi sepertinya itu sudah menjadi obsesi bagi seorang Lee Donghae.

Donghae menyodorkan sebotol soft drink dingin kepada Eunhyuk yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok sebuah toko. Dengan terpaksa Eunhyukpun meraih soft drink itu dari tangan namja ikan yang berhasil mengalahkannya tadi dalam permainan dance. Mau tahu ceritanya bagaimana seorang Lee Hyukjae yang terkenal jago dance bisa kalah? silahkan ketik reg (spasi)- oke lupakan omongan author yang gak penting ini. Sebenarnya nilai hasil battle mereka tidak terlalu jauh, hanya beda lima poin karena Eunhyuk sempat tersandung saat melirik Donghae yang juga sedang melakukan gerakkan dance sama sepertinya. Mungkin terpesona kali ya? melihat ketampanan seorang Lee Donghae yang bermandikan (?) peluh karena saking semangatnya ngedance buat jadi pemenang.

"Kenapa cemberut terus sich Hyukkie? lagipulakan ini hanya permainan biasa"kata Donghae mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mencekam (?). 'Permainannya sich biasa? tapi hukumannya yang luar biasa'batin Eunhyuk sambil menatap tajam Dongahe. "Lagipula kau tadi juga sudah setuju bukan? jadi tidak perlu memasang pose cemberut seperti itu, aku tidak mau ada namja lain yang menyukaimu karena melihat pose cemberutmu yang sangat menggoda itu"demi apapun Eunhyuk benar-benar ingin memuntahkan kembali soft drink yang baru saja diteguknya begitu mendengar perkataan Donghae yang sedikit menggombal. "Jangan berbasa-basi terus seperti ini Lee Donghae! Katakan saja langsung apa permintaanmu"kata Eunhyuk akhirnya. Donghae langsung tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, benar-benar calon istri yang mengerti kemauan calon suaminya.

"Permintaanku adalah... "

**TBC**

* * *

**Adakah yang sudah lama menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini?**

***krik krik***

**Oke, ini udah update! walaupun lama, yang penting Kyo udah sempetin update =D**

**Mianhae bagi readersdeul yang udah mau baca serta mereview fanfic ini, karena hasilnya gak memuaskan! Rata-rata Kyo baca review chingudeul isinya hampir sama, yaitu..**

**'Thor.. usahakan tiap chapnya lebih panjang ne?!'**

**Kyo cuma nyengir-nyengir bacanya, suer deh Kyo tiap nulis tuch selalu mengusahakan untuk dibuat panjang kalau bisa sepanjang mungkin. Namun apalah daya, inilah keadaan Kyo :( selalu gagal mengembangkan cerita. #gebukkin**

**Tapi gimana KyuMin momentnya? So sweet gak? So sweet dong~ jujur Kyo gak bisa bikin adegan romance yang berasa banget feel-nya-_- maklum belum cukup umur. #alesanlagi**

**Mungkin buat yang berharap ini fanfic update kilat, kudu nunggu lagi ne?! Soalnya Kyo udah kelas tiga, jadi harus belajar lebih extra. Tapi Kyo usahakan cepet kok! Aminin aja chingudeul :D**

**Mangap gak bisa balas review chingudeul satu-satu, tapi semuanya Kyo baca kok! Makasih atas respon baik kalian.. #popposatusatu**

**Special thanks to:**

**hyuknie, ImSFS, nannaa, SSungMine, indahpus96, HeeYeon, desi2121, 1, rositakyuhyun, , reaRelf, zakurafrezee, CharolineElf, Hyugi Lee, , Yuara Tirania, BbuingBbuing137, skyMonkey3012, suciaticitrau, KimMinJi, anne, Sasya, MinnieGalz, Kyumin, Guest1, Super Girl, Nuryewookie, kyuroro, uri, kyurin minnie, JoBe113ve, Shofiy Nurlatief, ibchoco, okoyunjae, yantiheenim, min190196, mitade13, Guest2, Evilkyu Vee, Cho Miku, stephanie choi, and all readersdeul.**

**And the last...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Gak 'Review'? Gak Lanjuuuttt...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle: My Maid is My Love!**

**Author: KyoKMS26 a.k.a Seok Kyo Sung**

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Pairing: KyuMin, and other couple. Pairing akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, and etc. Silahkan tentukan sendiri.**

**Desclaimar: Mereka adalah milik Tuhan mereka masing-masing, orangtua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Disini Kyo hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh dalam fanfic ini.**

**Warning: This is a fanfic GS! Don't like? Don't read! Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Sediakan kantung muntah sebelum membaca fanfic ini, karena dijamin membuat perut anda mual-mual :P**

**Summary:**

**Sungmin kabur dari rumah karena menolak perjodohan yang diajukan oleh kedua orangtuanya, Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Leeteuk. Karena semua credit card miliknya sudah dibekukan oleh sang Appa, terpaksa Sungmin harus mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi dirinya selama dalam masa 'kabur' dari rumahnya ini. Dan dia pun harus menjadi maid pribadi seorang namja setan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.**

* * *

Heechul memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit dihentakkan sehingga menimbulkan suara tersendiri dari sepatu high heels yang dikenakannya, dan jangan lupakan ekspresi dinginnya yang sedari tadi tergantung dengan manis diwajahnya yang masih terlihat muda diusianya yang sudah bisa dikatakan tidak muda lagi. Sedangkan Kibum hanya membentuk sebuah seringaian kecil dibibirnya sambil ikut melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya, menyusul sang Eomma yang sudah lebih dulu masuk. "Acting Eomma bagus juga! tapi, sebenarnya apa lagi yang direncanakan olehnya sich, sudah tua masih saja banyak tingkah"batin Kibum bertanya-tanya. Bukankah Heechul berharap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa cepat bersatu, tapi kenapa sekarang dia bersikap seolah-olah menentang hubungan diantara keduanya. Tanyakan saja pada author.. -_-"

"Eomma aku masuk ya?!"seru Kibum lalu langsung masuk kedalam kamar kedua orangtuanya itu tanpa persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah sang Eomma yang tengah duduk manis dikursi santai yang berada di balkon sambil memainkan ponselnya. "Sebenarnya apa lagi yang Eomma rencanakan eoh?"Heechul menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kibum yang tengah merengut meminta penjelasan padanya. Heechul hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan anak perempuannya yang terlihat sangat penasaran akan rencananya -lagi, sedangkan Kibum malah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab melainkan ditertawakan. "Jangan merengut begitu Kibummie! apa kata Siwon jika melihat yeojachingunya bertingkah kekanakkan seperti ini"Heechul mencubit pipi Kibum gemas, lalu mengacak pelan rambut anaknya itu sayang. "Aku yakin jika Siwonnie melihatnya dia akan semakin mencintaiku!"jawab Kibum sambil mengusap-ngusap pipi sebelah kirinya yang memerah karena efek dari cubitan Heechul tadi. Heechul terkekeh pelan lalu kembali mengacak pelan rambut Kibum, "Benarkah? Eomma rasa tidak, mungkin dia akan langsung memutuskanmu jika melihatnya. Bukankah Siwon menyukai yeoja dewasa, tidak kekanakkan seperti dirimu".

'Deg!'Kibum memandang Eommanya tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Eommanya berkata seperti itu padanya. Kibum akui dia memang kekanakkan, dan dia akui juga bahwa Siwon lebih menyukai yeoja dewasa dibandingkan yeoja kekanakkan seperti dirinya. Tapi, kenapa saat itu Siwon menembaknya kalau dia tidak menyukai yeoja kekanakkan seperti Kibum? itulah yang membuat dada Kibum sekarang terasa sesak. Sesak memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mulai bermunculan didalam hati kecilnya.

Heechul yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah anaknya itu, langsung merutuki ucapannya tadi. Sungguh, Heechul benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuat Kibum merasa sedih akan ucapannya itu. Lagipula mana ada seorang Eomma yang dengan sengaja mengucapkan hal semacam itu kepada anaknya sendiri, salahkan sifat Heechul yang selalu berkata blak-blakkan tanpa melihat tempat dan kondisi yang tepat. Heechul langsung menarik Kibum kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap pundak anaknya itu sanyang. "Mianhae, Eomma tidak bermaksud Kibummie! Eomma hanya bercanda tadi, sudah lupakan saja ucapan Eomma itu"ujar Heechul sambil terus mengusap pundak Kibum, mencoba menenangkan anaknya itu. "Aniyo Eomma, apa yang Eomma katakan tadi benar kok. Aku memang kekanakkan, dan aku baru sadar kalau.. aku tidak pantas menjadi yeojachingu Siwon"lirih Kibum sambil membalas pelukan Heechul erat. Heechul merasa pundak anaknya itu sedikit bergetar dan pundaknya sendiripun sekarang terasa basah karena sepertinya Kibum tengah menangis dalam diam.

"Eomma bilang lupakan Kibummie! jangan membuat Eomma semakin merasa bersalah"Heechul ikut menitikkan air matanya karena melihat sang anak yang juga menangis karena dirinya. Kibum melepas pelukan mereka secara sepihak, lalu menghapus air matanya dengan sedikit kasar. "Eomma tidak salah kok! gomawo sudah mengingatkanku akan hal itu"ujar Kibum sambil menunjukkan senyumnya, walaupun sarat dengan keterpaksaan. Heechul hanya tersenyum miris didalam hatinya, bodohnya dia karena berhasil membuat anaknya sendiri merasa sedih.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa lagi rencana Eomma pada Kyuhyun dan, -Sungmin?"

"Rencana Eomma.. "

**~(^_^)~ My Maid is My Love! ~(^_^)~**

"Permintaanku adalah.. "

"Ya! Jangan bertele-tele lagi Lee Donghae! aku tidak suka menunggu"Eunhyuk merengut kesal melihat Donghae yang tak kunjung juga menyelesaikan ucapannya itu. Sedangkan Donghae hanya berdecak kesal karena perkataannya dipotong begitu saja oleh Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak bertele-tele Hyukkie! kau saja yang tidak sabaran"Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas mendengar alasan Donghae, lalu mengibaskan sebelah tangannya kesamping wajahnya mencoba tidak terlalu peduli dengan alasan yang dikatakan Donghae tadi. "Ya sudah, lanjutkan!"titah Eunhyuk.

"Permintaanku adalah.. aku berharap, ah- maksudku bisakah kau menerima perjodohan ini?"Eunhyuk langsung membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar permintaan Donghae. Hey! yang benar saja.. jelas-jelas dia menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan ini, dan sekarang Donghae memintanya menerima perjodohan yang sudah dari awal ditolaknya itu. Seperti Donghae benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik eoh?

Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, karena sama sekali tidak mendapat respon yang cukup berarti dari Eunhyuk yang tengah terdiam didepannya. "Kenapa diam eoh? kau tidak mau ya, kalau tidak mau katakan saja. Kalau begitu aku bisa mengganti permintaanku padamu"ujar Donghae sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya didepan wajah manis Eunhyuk yang tengah terbengong. "Eh- tentu saja!"lagi-lagi Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum miris didalam hati mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Dia sudah memperkirakan semuanya akan seperti ini? sampai kapanpun juga Eunhyuk pasti tidak akan bisa menerimanya, sedikitpun tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Tentu saja aku akan menerimanya 'nemo'! tapi, itupun jika kau bisa membuatku menyukaimu dalam kurung waktu dua minggu ini"Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tidak percaya, yang tadi dedengarnya itu benar-benar suara Eunhyukkan? bukan cuma halusinasinya selama ini. Eunhyuk berjalan mendekat kearah Donghae yang masih sibuk mencerna ucapannya tadi. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya, walaupun dengan susah payah Eunhyuk harus sedikit berjinjit mengingat tubuh Donghae yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya.

"Aku serius! Lee Donghae~ "

**~(^_^)~ My Maid is My Love! ~(^_^)~**

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar keatas kasur king sizenya. Matanya menerawang jauh keatas menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan bimbang. "Apa rencana ini akan berhasil ya? melihat reaksi Eomma di bandara tadi saja, sudah membuat rencana kami sedikit goyah"Kyuhyun bergumam pelan sembari mengingat-ngingat bagaimana rekasi Eommanya tadi saat berada di bandara Incheon. Kyuhyun merogoh kantung celananya mencoba meraih ponselnya yang sejak tadi bersarang disana. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan ponselnya, Kyuhyunpun menggerakkan jari tangannya dengan lincah diatas layar touchscreen ponselnya itu, lalu membuka beberapa folder yang ada disana.

"Aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku padamu Min. Apa aku benar-benar menyukaimu ya? kalaupun iya, apa kau juga menyukaiku"gumam Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan sebuah foto yang menampakkan sosok seorang yeoja kelinci yang tengah menggenggam beberapa tangkai bunga matahari sambil tersenyum manis kearah kamera. Tadi saat di kebun bunga matahari Kyuhyun memang sengaja mengambil foto Sungmin untuk dijadikan dokumentasi mereka berdua, bukankah saat itu mereka baru saja jadian? walaupun hanya jadian pura-pura sich.. tapi siapa peduli. Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan jari tangannya pada layar ponselnya dengan gerakkan horizontal. Dan kini munculah sebuah foto yang menampakkan dirinya dan juga Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum kearah kamera, Sungmin tampak tersenyum manis seperti difoto sebelumnya sambil membentuk jari tangannya menjadi tanda peace V sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum kearah Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum kearah kamera. Bingung ya bayanginnya? -_-"

"Tuhan~ kalaupun iya aku benar-benar menyukainya, buatlah dia menyukaiku juga!"seru Kyuhyun frustasi (?), lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal miliknya mencoba meredam kegelisahan akan perasaannya itu. Kyuhyun menarik serta menghembuskan nafasnya berungkali mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tidak menentu setiap memikirkan maid pribadinya itu. Kyuhyun akui ada perasaan lain didalam lubuk hatinya setiap melihat, berbicara, ataupun memikirkan Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun belum tahu pasti akan arti dari perasaannya itu. Itu 'CINTA' Kyupil! Cintaaa~ -_-" #authornyolot

**~(^_^)~ My Maid is My Love! ~(^_^)~**

Sungmin berguling resah diatas single bed miliknya, sudah berulang kali dia mencoba memejamkan matanya tapi hasilnya nihil.. dia tetap tidak bisa tertidur barang semenitpun. Selalu saja bayang-bayang setan menghantui fikirannya, tapi yang ini berbeda.. yang ini setan tampan bukan setan dengan tampang mengerikan yang biasa digambarkan oleh orag-orang, walaupun kadang-kadang sama mengerikannya juga sich. Pasti tahu dong siapa orangnya? Yap! setan itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyibak selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya, lalu iapun merubah posisinya yang semula terbaring menjadi terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Sungmin mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu mendengus kesal karena matanya tidak kunjung juga tertutup, padahal jelas-jelas dia sudah sangat mengantuk. "Setan sialan! kenapa dia selalu menghantuiku sich"dengus Sungmin sambil menggelembungkan pipinya kesal. "Pasti dia sedang tidur nyenyak sekarang! sedangkan aku? Hweee~ mana tidak ada Eomma lagi, akukan mau dikelonin"rengek Sungmin sambil memeluk gulingnya erat. Asal Sungmin tahu saja, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang tidak bisa tertidur tapi juga setan yang sedang ada difikirannya sama-sama tidak bisa tertidur akibat memikirkannya juga. Sungminpun beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya dan pergi keluar kamarnya, tepatnya pergi kedapur untuk mengambil air karena tiba-tiba kerongkongannya terasa haus.

"Aku mau kita putus sekarang!"Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam kamar milik Kibum, noonanya Kyuhyun. "Bukannya itu suara Kibum eonnie ya? berbicara dengan siapa dia malam-malam begini"gumam Sungmin lalu sedikit melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kamar milik Kibum yang tampak gelap karena lampunya dimatikan.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Siwon-ah! Mianhae, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita ini. A- aku.. aku yakin kau bisa menemukan yeoja yang lebih baik daripada aku Siwon-ah"ujar Kibum dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, sekuat tenaga dia menahan airmatanya yang bisa meleleh kapan saja. Dia tidak mau kalau orang yang sedang diteleponnya itu mendengar suara tagisannya yang begitu menyedihkan. Sungmin menajamkan indra pendengarannya mencoba menyimak dengan baik pembicaraan Kibum, "Siwon? bukankah itu namjachingunya Kibum eonnie yang kuliah diluar negeri"batin Sungmin mencoba mengingat-ngingat siapa itu Siwon.

"Sudah Siwon-ah! cukup! jangan tanyakan lagi tentang alasan apa yang membuatku menyudahi hubungan kita ini, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Hiks.. jebal~ putuskan saja aku!"Kibum sedikit berteriak saat diawal kalimat mencoba menghentikan rentetan pertanyaan dari Siwon diseberang line telepon. Kibum sudah tidak perduli dengan bagaimana reaksi Siwon saat ini, ataupun dengan airmatanya yang tengah mengalir deras menuruni pipinya yang sedikit chubby itu.

"Aku rasa masalah kita sudah selesai Siwon-ah! jadi jangan hubungi aku lagi"

"Klik!"Kibum memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Siwon secara sepihak lalu buru-buru menghapus airmatanya yang terus turun sehingga membuat kedua belah pipinya dibanjir oleh airmata. Sungmin menatap Kibum dengan pandangan prihatin, apa sebegitu menyakitkannyakah memutuskan hubungan dengan seseorang. Sungmin jelas tidak tahu bagaimana rasa sakit itu, karena pacaran saja dia belum pernah bagimana bisa dia merasakannya. Sungminpun menjauhkan kepalanya dari celah pintu kamar Kibum sebelum ketahuan dengan lancangnya mengintip kedalam kamar anak majikannya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku malah berdiri disini sich? tadikan aku mau mengambil air di dapur"gumam Sungmin lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke dapur kediaman Cho itu, karena sebelumnya terhenti akibat mencuri dengar pembicaraan ditelepon antara Kibum dengan Siwon.

"Sudah puas mengupingnya eoh?!"

**~(^_^)~ My Maid is My Love! ~(^_^)~**

"Dia tidak sedang bercanda bukan? yang benar saja! jelas-jelas dia tahu kalau aku begitu mencintainya, tapi kenapa dia menyudahi hubungan kami begitu saja, tanpa alasan yang jelas pula"Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana tidak beberapa menit yang lalu dia mendapat telepon dari yeojachingunya, Kibum. Dan yeoja itu langsung memutuskannya secara sepihak tanpa alasan yang bisa dibilang jelas. "Apa dia sudah bosan menungguku eoh? padahal tinggal beberapa bulan lagi aku akan kembali ke Korea"gumam Siwon lalu menghempaskan pantatnya keatas sofa didalam kamarnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Kibummie?".

***Flashback***

**"Aku mau kita putus sekarang!"**

Siwon membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar perkataan Kibum barusan. Jelas-jelas sekarang bukan bulan April sehingga tidak ada alasan untuk mengerjainya, dan sekarang juga bukan hari ulangtahunnya, jadi ada angin apa Kibum tiba-tiba meminta putus darinya.

"Kau bercanda eoh Kibummie! apa alasanmu tiba-tiba minta putus dariku"Siwon menaikkan sedikit oktaf suaranya, mencoba menyadarkan yeoja yang menerutnya tengah linglung diseberang sana.

**"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Siwon-ah! Mianhae, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita ini. A- aku.. aku yakin kau bisa menemukan yeoja yang lebih baik daripada aku Siwon-ah"**

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong Kibummie! jadi cepat katakan apa alasanmu sebenarnya"

**"Sudah Siwon-ah! cukup! jangan tanyakan lagi tentang alasan apa yang membuatku menyudahi hubungan kita ini, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Hiks.. jebal~ putuskan saja aku!"**

Siwon terdiam saat mendengar suara tangisan Kibum, jelas-jelas itu membuktikan bahwa yeoja itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu bukan. Siwon yakin Kibum masih mencintai sampai sekarang, sama halnya dengan dirinya yang masih mencintai Kibum.

"Kibummie, ak- "

**"Aku rasa masalah kita sudah selesai Siwon-ah! jadi jangan hubungi aku lagi"**

"Tut.. tut.. tut.. "

Siwon menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, lalu melempar ponsel itu dengan kasar keatas tempat tidurnya.

***Flashback End***

"Aku harus secepatnya kembali ke Korea! tunggu aku Kibummie"

* * *

**TBC**

**Kyaaa... Kyo updatenya lama lagi :( tapi masih ada yang nunggukan? Chap ini haehyuknya nongol sebentar doang, kyuminnya juga, dan chap ini kenapa penuh tentang sibum?**

**Readersdeul: Elo yang bikin juga! pake nanya-_-"**

**Yang gak puas sama chap ini tenang.. next chap Kyo usahakan banyakkin KyuMin momentnya! Doain aja ya Kyo bisa update kilat dan bisa update panjang :P**

**Yang udah baca chap ini tinggalin reviewnya dong? pada mau lanjutkan.. jadi jangan lupa reviewnya^^ review kalian berpengaruh loch..**

**Ini ada beberapa balasan dari review chingudeul, hanya sebagian gak semua! tapi semua reviewnya Kyo baca kok, cumpah ._.V**

thiafumings :: hahaha..hyukie lucu bgt di ff ini! :D  
Ming nya jg keras kepala..jd seruu  
coba rate M thor?! wkwkwk *yadong mode on*

hayyuuuk dilanjut next chap nya thor

**iya dong hyukkie lucu, kan aku yang bikin lucu :3 sungmin itu gak keras kepala, tapi kepalanya keras (?). Rate M? Hwooo... itu sepertinya tidak akan terkabul mengingat Kyo yang unyunyu ini belum cukup umur :D jadi mianhae gak bisa kabulin.**

****mitade13 :: aigooooooo  
unyunyaaaaaa duo couple ini.. wkwkwkwk  
aku mau liat sibum momentnya deh..  
gedubrak bgt deh heenim disini, masa marah sm calon menantu sendiri u,u

**Seperti permintaan SiBum momentnya bakal terkabul, tapi nggak sekarang u,u jadi tunggu tanggal mainnya aja ya chingu^^**

****aleajee :: to author...  
i say...LOVE U SOOOO...MUUCHHH...  
haehyuk shipper tingkat akut ini...  
walopun bkan main pair, q te2p bilang FF ini sooo...sweetttt...  
keren...  
te2p semangat buat author...  
annyeong...

**LOVE YOU TO chingu^^ makasih udah bilang ff ini keren! padahal aslinya bobrok dan ancur banget-_-" iya, aku tetep semangat walaupun bingung nyari waktu buat lanjutin ff ini kapan.**

****Just Call Me Guest :: Author, mau nanya boleh ? Boleh ya ?  
Author, HaeHyuk bakalan mesra mesraan ga ? Kalau iya kapan mesranya ? Kasian Hae tersiksa gara gara Hyuk.. Dan panjangin ceritanya ya ? Hehe maap dari dulu requestnya panjangin cerita..

Mungkin segitu aja deh buat kali ini, Gomawo author ! :) Hwaiting !

**Mesra-mesraan? tunggu kelanjutannya aja ya^^ tenang aja si ikan nemo itu gak bakal lama-lama kok tersiksanya, Kyokan baik hati jadi gak tegaan #plak He? jujur Kyo gak bisa manjangin ini cerita, gak tau kenapa-_-"**

**** :: lanjut lanjut  
saya msh bngung dgn prktaan "perjodohanku dan perjodohanmu" yg d ucapkn Kyu  
apkh Kyu udh tw bhwa Ming it yeoja yg mw d jdohin  
atw sblikny  
tp lw mnrt logika ku yg aneh ini jwbanny kykny  
Kyu gak tw lw Ming yg mw d jodohin ama dy  
Yesungdahlah,hwaiting thor !

**Kan mereka emang saling gak tau kalau mereka sebenarnya mau dijodohin, mereka cuma tau kalau mereka berdua dijodohin sama anak teman orangtuanya, dan jawaban Kyu itu emang karena dia gak tau u,u jadi maafkan jika kalimatnya membingungkan! aku masih newbie soalnya~ ^^**

**Special thanks for all readersdeul, reviewdeul, and silent readers!^^ Mianhae gak bisa sebutin satu-satu, Kyo capek ngetiknya.**

**And the last..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	9. Chapter 9

**Maaf jika terdapat banyak typo's atau keanehan didalam fanfic ini, dan tolong dimaklumi jika banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan. Karena Kyo masih belajar untuk menjadi penulis yang baik, dan Kyo masih sangat baru didunia tulis menulis ini. Jadi, kalau kalian mau mengkritik dimana letak kesalahan yang Kyo buat? bisa langsung DM, ataupun tulis dikolom review. Kyo akan menerimanya dengan senang hati~ \(^_^)/**

**Tittle: My Maid is My Love!**

**Author: KyoKMS26 a.k.a Seok Kyo Sung**

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Pairing: KyuMin, and other couple. Pairing akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, and etc. Silahkan tentukan sendiri.**

**Desclaimar: Mereka adalah milik Tuhan mereka masing-masing, orangtua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Disini Kyo hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh dalam fanfic ini.**

**Warning: This is a fanfic GS! Don't like? Don't read! Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Sediakan kantung muntah sebelum membaca fanfic ini, karena dijamin membuat perut anda mual-mual :P**

**Summary:**

**Sungmin kabur dari rumah karena menolak perjodohan yang diajukan oleh kedua orangtuanya, Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Leeteuk. Karena semua credit card miliknya sudah dibekukan oleh sang Appa, terpaksa Sungmin harus mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi dirinya selama dalam masa 'kabur' dari rumahnya ini. Dan dia pun harus menjadi maid pribadi seorang namja setan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.**

* * *

"Sudah puas mengupingnya eoh?!"Sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berdiri mematung tidak jauh dari pintu kamar Kibum. Nafas Sungmin sedikit memburu karena gugup, mengingat dirinya baru saja tertangkap basah habis menguping. 'Mati aku! pabboya Sungmin!'rutuk Sungmin dalam hati, lalu memukul pelan kepalanya pelan merutuki kecerobohannya karena dengan lancang telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan antara Kibum dan Siwon. "Mianhae Kibum Eonnie, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menguping tadi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, tolong jangan adukan aku kepada Nyonya Heechul, aku belum siap dipecat~ !"ujar Sungmin panjang lebar begitu merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya dengan tiba-tiba. "Kekeke~ tenang saja Chagi, aku tidak akan mengadukanmu kepada Eomma ataupun Kibum Noona kok!"Sungmin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya cepat, begitu mengenali suara seseorang yang baru saja berbicara kepadanya itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai lebar saat mendapati wajah terkejut yeojachingu pura-puranya itu. "Kau?!"Sungmin menunjuk hidung Kyuhyun sambil mempelototkan kedua bola matanya mencoba memperlihatkan tampang garangnya kepada Kyuhyun, yang dengan sukses gagal total dan malah membuat dirinya semakin terlihat manis dan lucu. "Tidak perlu kaget seperti itu Chagi! dan turunkan sedikit suara cemprengmu itu, apa kau ingin Kibum Noona benar-benar menghampirimu eoh?"Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai begitu melihat wajah Sungmin yang kembali gugup karena perkataannya tadi. Sungmin menggeleng cepat lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal kearah Kyuhyun, "Lalu, kenapa kau bisa ada disini eoh? jangan-jangan kau menguping juga ya, benarkan? ayo jujur saja kepadaku~ "Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan. "Jangan sok tahu dech! memangnya ada apa dengan Kibum Noona hm? tadi samar-samar aku mendengar suara isakkannya"tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin meminta penjelasan dari yeoja kelinci itu. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, saat menyadari Kyuhyun yang memperlakuan dengan sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. "Jangan disini! kita cari tempat lain saja ya, aku tidak mau Kibum Eonnie benar-benar akan keluar dari kamarnya karena mendengar suara kita Kyu"Sungmin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun menjauh dari kamar Kibum dan mengajak namjachingu pura-puranya itu pergi ke taman belakang kediaman Cho yang memang selalu sepi.

.

"Ayo cepat ceritakan tentang apa yang kau dengar tadi! sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kibum Noona eoh?"Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya diatas sebuah ayunan tua yang masih kuat untuk diduduki, sekalipun oleh orang dewasa seperti dirinya itu. Sungmin ikut mendudukkan dirinya diatas sebuah ayunan tua disebelah Kyuhyun, lalu menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum mulai bercerita. "Tadi tidak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan antara Kibum Eonnie dan namjachingunya ditelepon, kalau tidak salah namanya Siwon. Benarkan?"Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Lalu, aku mendengar Kibum Eonnie meminta putus kepada Siwon Oppa. Mungkin karena terlalu kaget dengan permintaan Kibum Eonnie, Siwon Oppa langsung menanyakan alasan kenapa Kibum Eonnie tiba-tiba meminta putus kepadanya. Aku dengar, Kibum Eonnie hanya menjawab kalau dia sudah tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan hubungan mereka itu, dan dia berharap Siwon Oppa bisa mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Kibum Eonniepun tidak bisa menahan tangisnya dan langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Siwon Oppa begitu saja!"Sungmin menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan helaan nafasnya lagi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya barang sedikitpun sebagai respon dari cerita yang baru saja Sungmin ceritakan kepadanya, tetapi dia tetap menatap lurus kearah Sungmin sama seperti saat mendengarkan cerita dari yeoja kelinci itu. "Ish! Kenapa kau tidak merespon ceritaku eoh?"dengus Sungmin lalu melipat tangannya didepan dada, pose kesal andalannya. "Eh- ! sudah selesai ceritanya?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang pabbonya.

"J'TAK!"Sungmin sukses mendaratkan jitakan dahsyatnya dikepala namja evil itu.

"Ya! Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?!"Kyuhyun mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut panas karena efek jitakan Sungmin yang menurutnya lebih dahsyat daripada jitakan Eommanya itu, Cho Heechul. Sedangkan Sungmin kembali melipat tangannya didepan dada dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal kearah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. "Makanya kalau aku bicara itu dideng- "Sungmin langsung menghentikan ucapannya begitu menyadari wajah tampan milik Kyuhyun yang hanya tinggal sejengkal lagi dari wajahnya.

"Chup!"

Sungmin langsung membulatkan matanya begitu menyadari bahwa ada benda kenyal yang kini tengah menempel dengan sempurna dibibir plum miliknya. Kyuhyun mencium bibir M milik Sungmin lembut, lalu sedikit menekan bibir plum itu pelan mencoba merasakan rasa manis dari bibir M milik Sungmin. Sungmin sama sekali tidak berkutik ataupun melakukan penolakkan atas tindakkan Kyuhyun, walaupun sebenarnya dia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menciumnya. Sungmin benar-benar merasa kalau otaknya benar-benar bleng untuk saat ini, bahkan untuk bernafaspun Sungmin merasa sangat kesulitan. Sungmin pun memejamkan matanya perlahan, mencoba menikmati sensasi aneh yang kini tengah melanda jiwa maupun raganya. Menyadari Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak melakukan penolakkan terhadap aksinya yang terbilang sangat tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun pun mendorong tengkuk milik Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. "Ng~ seh- shak ppa- bbo!"Sungmin memukul dada bidang (?) Kyuhyun pelan saat merasakan dadanya yang terasa sesak karena kekurangan oksigen untuk bernafas. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun pun melepas tautan bibir mereka dengan sedikit tidak rela, atau mungkin banyak tidak rela.

Sungmin menundukkan wajah memerahnya yang tidak terlalu kontras karena tertutupi gelapnya malam, dia sedikit bersyukur karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tengah blushing berat atas tindakkan tiba-tiba namja evil itu. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin pasti sedang merona hebat sekarang, apalagi tadi mereka berciuman cukup lama dibanding ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Kyuhyun menarik tali ayunan yang Sungmin taikki agar mendekat kearahnya. Setelah merasa jarak antara mereka sudah cukup dekat, Kyuhyunpun membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukkannya. "Aku akan mencium bibirmu lagi setiap kali kau mempoutkan bibir menggodamu itu Min! jadi sering-seringlah mempoutkan bibirmu itu didepanku Chagi, Arra?"Sungmin meremas baju bagian dada yang tengah Kyuhyun kenakan. Sungmin benar-benar gugup karena mengingat posisi mereka saat ini, apalagi saat Kyuhyun mengancam akan menciumnya lagi kalau dia kembali mempoutkan bibirnya, padahal sekarang dia benar-benar ingin mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal ucapan namja evil itu.

"A- rra! tapi aku tidak setuju dengan kalimat terakhirmu itu Kyu"Kyuhyun mengacak surai pirang keemasan milik Sungmin, lalu mengecupnya kilat. "Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus sering-sering melakukannya didepanku!".

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!"

**~(^_^)~ My Maid is My Love! ~(^_^)~**

"Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk.. "

"Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk.. "

"Yeobo, bisakah kau berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk meja seperti itu? aku tidak bisa fokus bekerja karena mendengar suaranya"Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas bosan saat mendengar perkataan suaminya itu, sudah berulang kali Kangin berkata sama persis seperti tadi. Sedangkan Kangin mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karena tidak fokus mendengar suara ketukan meja yang disebebkan istrinya itu. Leeteuk menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kekar milik Kangin, lalu kembali menghela nafas bosan. Ya, sekarang dia benar-benar bosan. Biasanya ada Sungmin, putrinya yang akan menemaninya mengobrol ataupun membantunya mengerjakan sesuatu, seperti memasak atau apalah.. yang bisa membuatnya tidak merasa bosan. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang.. rumah mereka benar-benar terasa sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa maid keluarga mereka yang sesekali berlalu lalang dihadapan mereka berdua yang kini tengah berada diberanda depan rumah kediaman mereka. "Kanginnie, aku kangen dengan Minnie!"rengek Leeteuk pada suaminya yang kini tengah sibuk dengan laptop dan beberapa berkas kantor yang sengaja dibawanya kerumah. "Ayo kita kerumah Chullie~ sudah seminggu lebih aku tidak melihat anak kita itu, Kanginnie!"Kangin menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak mendengar rengekkan istri tersayangnya itu, benar-benar kekanakkan mengingat usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu. "Mana bisa Yeobo? nanti Minnie bisa curiga dengan kita kalau kita datang kesana"ujar Kangin mencoba memberi pengertian kepada istrinya yang benar-benar keras kepala itu. "Tapi aku kangen Kanginnie!"kekeh Leeteuk pada Kangin, dan menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan memohon. 'Pantas Minnie keras kepala? Eommanya juga sich'batin Kangin. "Aku juga kangen dengan Minnie Yeobo, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. aku tidak mau rencana kita gagal ditengah jalan! jadi, tolonglah mengerti~ "Leeteuk menarik kepalanya dari bahu kekar milik Kangin, lalu mendengus pelan.

"Ne, ne, arraseo!"

Kangin tersenyum lembut kearah istrinya itu, lalu mengelus rambut kecoklatan yeoja itu perlahan. "Sebentar lagi~ tunggulah sebentar lagi Yeobo! aku yakin rencana kita sebentar lagi akan berhasil"ujar Kangin mencoba menghibur istrinya yang kini tampak menekuk wajahnya kesal. "Chullie pasti akan menjaga Minnie dengan baik!"sambung Kangin begitu teringat pesan singkat yang Heechul kirim kepadanya. "Ne, aku percaya itu!".

**'Hey! Kangin-ah! sepertinya rencana kita benar-benar akan berjalan dengan lancar~ aku sudah melihat tanda-tandanya loch^^ tadi siang saat mereka menjemputku dibandara sepulang dari Jepang, mereka tampak bergandengan tangan dengan sangat erat. Itu sudah menjadi bukti tentang kedekatan mereka bukan? dan tenang saja, aku akan menjaga calon menantuku itu dengan sangat baik! jadi jangan khawatir'**

Kira-kira seperti itulah isi pesan singkat yang dikirim Heechul kepada Kangin.

**~(^_^)~ My Maid is My Love! ~(^_^)~**

"Nach Hyukkie, kita sudah sampai dirumahmu!"Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya kearah Donghae, saat mendengar perkataan namja ikan itu. "Kalau begitu aku keluar ya Donghae-ah! gomawo untuk hari ini, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan"ujar Eunhyuk lalu menunjukkan sedikit gummy smilenya kepada Donghae, dan sukses membuat namja ikan itu hampir meleleh (?) saking terpesonanya dengan senyuman yeoja manis yang dicintainya itu. Eunhyuk pun segera membuka pintu mobil Donghae dengan perlahan dan berniat segera turun dari mobil sport milik Donghae yang telah terparkir didepan rumahnya itu. "Tunggu dulu Hyukkie!"cegah Donghae sambil menahan sebelah lengan milik Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk tampak mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, "Wae? apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?"tanya Eunhyuk, dan dibalas anggukkan cepat dari Donghae. "Apa?"Donghae menarik sebelah lengan Eunhyuk yang tadi ditahannya, memerintahkan yeoja itu agar sedikit merunduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Donghae yang sekarang masih terduduk dijok mobilnya.

"Chup!"

"Selamat malam! sweet dream~ jangan lupa mimpikan aku. Sekarang kau baru boleh keluar Hyukkie"Eunhyuk terdiam saat menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan 'ikan nemo' dihadapannya ini barusan kepadanya. Entah kenapa darah Eunhyuk terasa berdesir hangat saat Donghae mencium keningnya tadi, dan jangan lupakan juga jantungnya yang mulai berdetak kurang normal dari biasanya, dan Eunhyuk rasa pipinya sedikit merona sekarang.. atau mungkin sangat merona. "Kenapa diam terus Hyukkie? kau tidak mau keluar dan cepat pergi tidur hm.. ini sudah malam, tidak baik tidur terlalu malam. Atau kau ingin terus bersamaku begitu?"Donghae menjulurkan tangannya kearah wajah Eunhyuk yang kini tampak sedikit memerah, dan mengelus pipi yeoja itu lembut. Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu mencoba meraih tangan Donghae yang kini masih berada dipipinya. "Hati-hati dijalan, jangan ngebut-ngebut walaupun jalanan sudah mulai sepi"pesan Eunhyuk lalu menurunkan tangan Donghae dari pipinya perlahan. "Ne aku tahu!".

"Selamat malam!"

"Brak!"

Eunhyuk kembali menutup pintu mobil Donghae begitu dirinya telah keluar, Eunhyuk pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menjauh masuk kedalam pekarangan rumahnya yang tampak diterangi beberapa lampu taman. Setelah memastikan bahwa Eunhyuk benar-benar sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya, Donghae pun mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan berjalan menjauhi kediaman keluar Lee tersebut. "Aku berharap secepatnya kau bisa menyukaiku Hyukkie.. ".

"Oh Tuhan~ kenapa jantung ini berdetak sangat cepat?! apa aku sakit jantung ya, gara-gara ikan nemo itu eoh"dumal Eunhyuk sambil menyandarkan dirinya dibalik pintu.

**~(^_^)~ My Maid is My Love! ~(^_^)~**

"Ck! selalu saja begini setiap harinya, dasar namja pemalas"decak kesal Sungmin sambil menarik bedcover berwarna biru yang mentupi hampir seluruh tubuh milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit melenguh kedinginan begitu merasakan suhu AC kamarnya yang cukup dingin kembali menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, "Ng~ dingin Min!"lenguh Kyuhyun mencoba menarik kembali bedcovernya dari tangan Sungmin. "Kyuhyun, bangun! ini sudah cukup siang tahu, bahkan kau kalah cepat bangun dengan unggas diluar sana"rengut Sungmin begitu melihat gelagat tidur Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa namja setan itu akan segera bangun dari tidurnya. "Aku masih mengantuk Min~ sebentar lagi ya? jarang-jarang aku bisa tidur sampai siang, dan besok aku sudah mulai kuliah lagi"gumam Kyuhyun sambil mempererat pelukkannya pada guling. "Aiisshh~ ! kalau aku dimarahi Eommamu bagaimana eoh? lagipula apa susahnya untuk bangun sich.. menyebalkan!"dengus Sungmin lalu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"SRET~ "

"Chup!"

"Morning kiss~ "Sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget, kini seringaian lebar Kyuhyun terpampang jelas didepan wajahnya yang tengah memerah akan aksi dadakan putra bungsu keluarga Cho itu. "Setan kurang ajar!"omel Sungmin dan segera mendaratkan cubitannya disetiap sudut tubuh Kyuhyun, beruntung dia berada diposisi atas badan namja setan itu jadi Sungmin bisa lebih mudah membuat tubuh Kyuhyun babak belur (?) dengan cubitan pedasnya. "Aduduh.. Min, sudah.. sudah.. cukup! ini aku sudah bangun"ringis Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mencoba meredam rasa sakit akibat serangan cubitan dari Sungmin. "Sekarang aku tidak mempersalahkan kau sudah bangun atau belum! tapi yang aku permasalahkan adalah ciumanmu itu Tuan Cho!"rengut kesal Sungmin lalu menghentikan cubitannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah melemas. "Kenapa dipermasalahkan eoh? semalam saja kau tidak menolak saat aku menciummu, benar bukan? jangan gengsi dech Min, aku tahu kau menikmatinya"Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping mencoba menghindar dari tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang berusaha menebak perasaannya. "Ta- tapi kau melakukan dengan tiba-tiba pabbo!jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit gugup, memang benar sich kalau dia menikmatinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis kearah Sungmin yang masih setia memalingkan wajah memerahnya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun pun membawa tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, meletakkan kepala yeoja itu diatas dadanya yang hanya terbungkus pakaian.

'Deg.. deg.. deg.. '

'Aduh.. ini suara detak jantungku atau detak jantung Kyuhyun ya? kenapa detaknya cepat sekali sich~ 'batin Sungmin didalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu kenap- "

"Ssstt~ jangan berisik! nanti yang ada diluar bisa curiga"ujar Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, padahal dia masih sedikit bingung dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun tadi, 'nanti yang ada diluar bisa curiga'. Memangnya siapa yang ada diluar eoh?.

**~(^_^)~ My Maid is My Love! ~(^_^)~**

"Aku masih mencintaimu Siwonnie.. "lirih Kibum pelan. Disandarkanlah kepalanya pada batang pohon yang tumbuh dipinggir kolam taman belakang rumahnya. Semalam Kibum memang sudah memutuskan hubungannya secara sepihak dengan Siwon, tapi hatinya masih belum bisa menerimanya walaupun dirinyalah sendiri yang meminta putus kepada namja berbadan atletis itu. "Tapi aku rasa ini memang yang terbaik untukmu Siwonnie, aku tidaklah cukup baik untukmu.. "lanjut Kibum lalu menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Apanya yang terbaik untukku? menurutku ini adalah terburuk untukku, dan juga kita Kibummie.. "Kibum menahan nafasnya kaget begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang baru saja melintas dipikirannya. "Aku sangat hancur saat itu juga, kau tahu?!"Kibum memejamkan matanya kuat sambil sesekali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan halusinasinya itu. Ya Tuhan.. begitu bersalahnyakah Kibum karena meminta putus kepada namja taat beragama itu, sampai-sampai dirinya harus berhalusinasi sejauh ini. Kibum tahu dia salah, benar-benar salah.. tapi ini juga demi kebaikkan mereka bukan?. Kibum hanya ingin Siwon mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih baik dari dirinya, yang lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya, dan yang terpenting tidak kekanakkan seperti dirinya.

"Kibummie, berhenti menggelengkan kepalanmu seperti itu terus-menerus! ini bukan halusinasi, ini kenyataan. Cobalah buka matamu, dan tataplah aku"Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung, suara itu benar-benar nyata ditelinganya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia ada disini, bukankah dia masih berada di New York menyelesaikan kuliahnya yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Dengan perlahan Kibum mulai membuka kedua bola matanya itu, dengan sedikit keberanian juga rasa khawatir akan sosok didepannya itu.

'Deg!'

"Siwonnie.. "

"Ne, Kibummie.. "

Heechul tersenyum sedih dari balik gorden jendela kamarnya, sepertinya dia benar-benar berhasil membuat hubungan anaknya dengan putra keluarga Choi itu hancur karena leluconnya. Atau mungkin hampir hancur? setidaknya hubungan mereka masih bisa diselamatkan bukan. Heechul memang sudah tahu tentang Kibum yang meminta putus kepada Siwon, walaupun dia tidak tahu langsung dari mulut anaknya sendiri. Setidaknya dia tahu langsung dari mulut Siwon, saat kemarin namja itu meneleponnya malam-malam hanya untuk menanyakan perihal Kibum yang tiba-tiba meminta putus kepadanya.

"Mianhae Kibummie.. Eomma rasa, Siwon benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Jadi pertahankan cinta kalian!"

**~(^_^)~ My Maid is My Love! ~(^_^)~**

Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya diatas kedua paha Sungmin yang tengah berselonjor dikarpet bulu, yang ada diruang santai keluarga Cho. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, bosan karena melihat sifat manja namja dipangkuannya ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini tengah sibuk berselingkuh dengan selingkuhannya didepan yeojachingu pura-puranya itu. "Kyu?"panggil Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari benda hitam ditangannya. "Hm?"sahut Kyuhyun seadanya, tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatian dari selingkuhannya itu. "Kau tahu? kita tampak seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan tahu! lagipula, kitakan hanya harus tampak dekat didepan keluargamu saja. Kenapa saat tidak ada keluargamu kau tetap bersikap seperti ini eoh?"dumal Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kyuhyun segera mempause PSP-nya, lalu mengalihkan perhatian kepada Sungmin yang tengah merunduk menatapnya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin, karena posisinya yang tengah berbaring membuat Kyuhyun agak kesulitan untuk mendekat kearah wajah yeoja manis tersebut. "Masih ingat perkataanku bukan? jika kau terus mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu aku tidak akan segan-segan mencium dirimu lagi Min"bisik Kyuhyun tepat disamping telinga Sungmin, dan sukses membuat Sungmin langsung merinding mendengar bisikkan dari Kyuhyun. "Lihat! aku sudah tidak mengerucutkan"Sungmin cepat-cepat merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar, menghindari resiko yang akan diterimanya dari namja setan dihadapannya ini. "Kekeke~ padahal aku berharap kau terus melakukannya, jadi aku memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk mencium dirimu"kekeh Kyuhyun lalu segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah manis Sungmin yang kini tengah tertekuk dengan sempurna karena ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Dan aku bersikap seperti ini karena aku ingin membuat kita menjadi pasangan sungguhan!"

"MWO?!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Apa ini? ancur banget.. maafkan keterlambatan Kyo dalam mengupdate ne chingudeul? maklumlah Kyo'kan orang sibuk #plak**

**Ini sumpah! chap paling aneh.. udah tau gak becus bikin romance, tetep aja Kyo nekat. Tapi baguskan? bagus dong.. awas aja kalo ada yang bilang jelek #becanda**

**Chap ini KyuMin momentnya banyakkan? sesuai janji Kyo kemarin, tapi mian HaeHyuk dan SiBumnya cuma numpang eksis doang! ;P**

**Hankyungnya Kyo simpen dulu ya? kan dia masih di Jepang ceritanya.**

**Mianhae jika gak dapet feelnya~ maklum, author abal-abal yang nekat bikin fanfic.**

**Dan ini ada jawaban beberapa pertanyaan dari pertanyaan reviewdeul sekalian, tapi ini hanya beberapa ya? gak semua.**

R: Fanfic ini sampai berapa chap thor?

**K: Belum tau ya, soalnya ini masih dalam program :)**

R: Apa Min udah punya rasa sama Kyu, dan juga sebaliknya?

**K: Kalian bisa nilai sendiri dari sikap mereka, dan Kyo yakin kalian tau jawabannya sendiri**

R: Kapan mereka jadian (KyuMin)?

**K: Kasih tau gak ya? #plak ditunggu aja jadian beneran mereka**

R: Kibum mutusin Siwon hanya karena perkataan Heechul. Berarti dia gampang terpengaruh orang lain kalau gitu.

**K: Gak juga sih, tergantung sudut pandang readersdeul sendiri juga. Disini Kibum cuma baru sadar, mungkin dia belum pantas jadi pacar Siwon. Secara Siwon sukanya yeoja yang dewasa dan gak kekanakkan kayak dia, insyaallah chap depan kejawab kenapa Siwon milih Kibum yang sikapnya kekanakkan jadi yeojachingunya! pasti tau dong apa jawabannya?**

**Terus makasih ya buat semua readersdeul, reviewers, maupun silent readers sekalian udah sempet-sempetin baca. Mianhae gak bisa nyebutin namanya satu-satu :) tapi semua review kalian selalu Kyo baca dan jadi penyemangat tersendiri buat Kyo. Jadi jangan pelit-pelit buat review ne?**

**And the last..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Gak 'review'? Ya, gak lanjuuuttt...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Maaf jika terdapat banyak typo's atau keanehan didalam fanfic ini, dan tolong dimaklumi jika banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan. Karena Kyo masih belajar untuk menjadi penulis yang baik, dan Kyo masih sangat baru didunia tulis menulis ini. Jadi, kalau kalian mau mengkritik dimana letak kesalahan yang Kyo buat? bisa langsung DM, ataupun tulis dikolom review. Kyo akan menerimanya dengan senang hati~ \(^_^)/**

**Tittle: My Maid is My Love!**

**Author: KyoKMS26 a.k.a Seok Kyo Sung**

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Pairing: KyuMin, and other couple. Pairing akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, and etc. Silahkan tentukan sendiri.**

**Desclaimar: Mereka adalah milik Tuhan mereka masing-masing, orangtua mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Disini Kyo hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh dalam fanfic ini.**

**Warning: This is a fanfic GS! Don't like? Don't read! Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Sediakan kantung muntah sebelum membaca fanfic ini, karena dijamin membuat perut anda mual-mual :P**

**Summary:**

**Sungmin kabur dari rumah karena menolak perjodohan yang diajukan oleh kedua orangtuanya, Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Leeteuk. Karena semua credit card miliknya sudah dibekukan oleh sang Appa, terpaksa Sungmin harus mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi dirinya selama dalam masa 'kabur' dari rumahnya ini. Dan dia pun harus menjadi maid pribadi seorang namja setan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.**

* * *

'Deg!'

"Siwonnie.. "

"Ne, Kibummie.. "

Mata Kibum membulat sempurna, terpaku pada sesosok namja tampan berbadan atletis yang kini ada dihadapannya. Sesekali matanya mengerjab-ngerjab bingung, mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya dan memastikan bahwa sesosok namja dihadapannya ini bukanlah halusinasi belaka. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah yeojachingunya yang tampak masih kebingungan dengan kehadirannya yang terbilang tiba-tiba, ani- mungkin tepatnya mantan yeojachingunya. "Ini aku Kibummie.. Siwon, Choi Siwon. Kau tidak langsung melupakanku begitu mengakhiri hubungan kita bukan?"Kibum terperangah mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. Melupakannya? melupakan seorang Choi Siwon? yang benar saja.. mungkin butuh waktu bertahun-tahun atau mungkin lebih untuk melupakan sosok namja tampan itu dari kehidupan serta hati seorang Cho Kibum.

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menghindari tatapan mata Siwon yang kini menatapn intens kedua manik hitam miliknya. "Ani, bukan begitu Siwon-ah. A- aku hanya kaget kenapa tiba-tiba kau ada disini? lalu, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu di New York?"tanya Kibum sambil sesekali mendongak melihat wajah tampan Siwon yang masih setia menatapnya. Siwon menghela nafas panjang mendengar ucapan Kibum yang terdengar terlalu kaku dan formal dipendengarannya, bahkan Kibum tidak menyebut namanya dengan panggilan sayng 'Siwonnie' lagi seperti biasanya. "Aku datang kesini karena dirimu Kibummie.. "jawab Siwon pelan, tapi masih bisa tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Kibum. Siwon pun lalu meraih kedua jemari tangan Kibum dan membawanya kedalam genggamannya. Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, balas menatap Siwon, "Hubungan kita sudah berakhir Siwon-ah, anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal satu sama lain sebelumnya!"Siwon semakin memperkuat genggamannya pada jemari tangan Kibum, tanpa memperdulikan Kibum yang sedikit meringis karena genggaman tangannya terlalu kuat. Sedangkan Kibum sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya yang bisa pecah kapan saja, terbukti dari genangan air mata yang mulai menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. "Sebenarnya ada apa Kibummie? kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta mengakhiri hubungan kita? apa kau sudah lelah menungguku, begitu?"Kibum menggigit bibirnya bawahnya bingung. Dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Siwon, itu saja. Dia hanyalah yeoja kekanakkan yang jauh dari kata dewasa, dan pasti akan menyulitkan Siwon nantinya. "A- aku.. hiks.. "satu isakkan lolos dari bibir mungil Kibum, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis serta rasa sesak yang semakin bergejolak didalam lubuk hatinya.

Tanpa fikir panjang Siwon pun membawa tubuh bergetar Kibum kedalam pelukkannya, memeluk tubuh Kibum erat mencoba menghentikan isakkan yang terus keluar dari bibir mungil Kibum. "Sssttt~ uljima.. aku mohon jangan menangis seperti ini Kibummie.. "bisik Siwon tepat disamping telinga Kibum, ia letakkan kepalanya diceruk kepala Kibum menghirup aroma khas yang keluar dari tubuh mantan yeojachingunya itu. "Hiks.. aku- mianhae.. hiks.. "Siwon mengangguk paham didalam pelukkan mereka berdua, lalu mengelus surai hitam milik Kibum dengan lembut. "Katakan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? apa kau benar-benar sudah lelah menungguku kembali Kibummie?"tanya Siwon lagi, sambil sesekali mengecup lembut surai hitam milik Kibum. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak, dia sama sekali belum lelah menunggu Siwon menyelesaikan kuliahnya di New York. Karena Kibum yakin Siwon pasti akan kembali kepadanya. "Lalu, ada apa? kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini, kau tahu aku sangat menderita karenanya"tanya Siwon lagi setelah mendapat respon berupa gelengan dari Kibum. Kibum mencengkram kuat kemeja depan milik Siwon, mencoba manahan isakkannya yang kembali lolos. "A- aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu Siwonnie~ aku hanya yeoja kekanakkan yang pasti akan menyulitkanmu nantinya, dan aku bukan yeoja dewasa seperti apa yang kau inginkan.. hiks.. "jawab Kibum dengan suara sedikit serak karena habis menangis, kini tangisnya sudah sedikit mereda. Siwon terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar alasan kenapa Kibum tiba-tiba meminta mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dirinya benar-benar tidak habis fikir kenapa gara-gara hal sepele dan sekecil itu sekarang dia dan Kibum mengalami masalah serumit ini. Seharusnya hal ini masih bisa dibicarakan dengan baik-baik bukan? bukan dengan mengambil langkah spontan seperti ini.

"Kau salah Cho Kibum!"Kibum langsung terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Siwon yang lebih terdengar seperti bentakkan yang ditujukan untuknya. Sebelumnya Siwon tidak pernah membentaknya sama sekali, sekalipun saat mereka bertengkar karena suatu masalah. "Dengarkan aku Kibummie! aku mencintaimu apa adanya, karena kau menjadi dirimu sendiri. Bukan karena kau menjadi diri orang lain, dan bukan karena kau menjadi sosok yang aku inginkan padahal kau bukan sosok yang seperti itu. Apapun keadaanmu aku tetap mencintaimu, karena kau menjadi dirimu sendiri.. bukan menjadi diri orang lain! dan satu lagi, aku tidak masalah jika akan disulitkan nantinya.. asal orang yang menyulitkanku adalah dirimu, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya"Siwon menghela nafas panjang setelah mengakhiri rentetan kalimat panjangnya. Sedangkan Kibum, dirinya tengah terdiam mencerna seluruh ucapan yang baru saja Siwon lontarkan padanya. Kibum merasa hatinya sedikit menghangat setelah mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan dan itu menjawab semua keresahan hatinya beberapa hari belakangan ini. "Mianhae, ini memang salahku Siwonnie.. hiks.. mianhae.. aku benar-benar bodoh!"tanpa sadar tangan Kibum bergerak membalas pelukkan Siwon yang masih setia menyelimuti tubuhnya. Siwon terdiam sesaat karena kaget begitu merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk punggungnya erat, lalu tak lama kemudian sebuah senyum bahagia tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya.

"Saranghae Kibummie.. jeongmal saranghae.. "

"Nado, jeongmal saranghae Siwonnie.. "

_**~(^_^)~ My Maid is My Love! ~(^_^)~**_

"Dan aku bersikap seperti ini karena aku ingin membuat kita menjadi pasangan sungguhan!"

"MWO?!"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Mata kelincinya mengerjab-ngerjab tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja diucapkan namja evil dihadapannya itu. Sungmin mengarahkan tangannya ke kedua pipi chubby miliknya lalu mengusapnya kasar, mencoba menghilangkan rona merah yang mulai bermunculan disana. "Ka- kau hanya tidak sedang bercanda bukan Kyu?"tanya Sungmin gugup, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil lalu tersenyum tipis kearah Sungmin. "Menurutmu bagaimana Min? hm.. "tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda. Kyuhyun bangkit bangun dari pangkuan Sungmin lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Pasti kau sedang bercanda!"jawab Sungmin pelan sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kini sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Puk!"

Kyuhyun menempelkan keningnya sendiri pada kening Sungmin, membuat hidung mereka berdua sedikit bersentuhan karena jarak mereka yang terbilang sangat dekat. Sungmin terdiam kaku mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah terpampang jelas dihadapan wajahnya, apalagi kedua mata itu menatapnya dalam. Sungmin sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba memutus kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa menunduk? kau malu, kalau begitu berarti kau menyukai bukan"goda Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar bertatapan dengan wajahnya. Sungmin mendengus pelan, "Menurutmu bagaimana Kyu? hm.. "tanya Sungmin balik, ikut meniru ucapan Kyuhyun sebelumnya saat menjawab pertanyaan darinya. "Sudah berani menggodaku eoh? kalau menurutku sich iya, kau pasti menyukaiku. Lagipula mana ada yeoja yang bisa menolak pesona dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan ini"kekeh Kyuhyun lalu mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas. "Tapi tidak untukku! kau itu menyebalkan"Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun. "Hey! sudahlah jangan bahas hal tidak penting seperti ini, kau merusak suasana romantis(?) kita saja Min"Sungmin memutar bola matanya bosan. 'Sebenarnya yang membahas hal tidak penting itu siapa eoh?'batin Sungmin.

"Min.. "

"Hm.. "

"Soal ucapanku yang tadi itu- lupakan saja ya Min? aku hanya bercanda tadi, seperti biasa mencoba menggodamu"ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang kurang yakin. Sungmin terdiam lalu menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Sungmin sadar, mana mungkin juga Kyuhyun benar-benar memintanya menjadi yeojachingu- sungguhannya. Kyuhyun adalah majikannya dan dia hanya maid pribadinya, Kyuhyun adalah orang kaya dan dia juga orang kaya walaupun Kyuhyun tidak mengetahuinya, Kyuhyun evil dan Sungmin angel. Oke, lupakan yang terakhir-_-

"Ne, aku tahu!"respon Sungmin lalu tersenyum lembut kearah Kyuhyun. "Kita inikan hanya terlibat kontrak kerja (baca: rencana) gilamu itu Kyu! kita hanya sepasang pasangan bohongan sampai rencana ini berakhir dan setelahnya kita tidak akan memiliki hubungan apapun lagi. Aku betul bukan?"Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu. "Ne, kau tahu itu!"balas Kyuhyun.

"Dan aku akan menggunakan kesempatan yang ada dengan sebaik mungkin.. "sambung Kyuhyun, dan dibalas tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Sungmin.

"Apa maksud- "

"Chup!"

"Klik!"

_**~(^_^)~ My Maid is My Love! ~(^_^)~**_

Donghae mengibaskan tangannya pelan didepan wajah manis Eunhyuk yang tengah terlamun didalam mobilnya. "Tidak mau turun Hyukkie? Eommaku pasti sudah menunggu kita didalam"tanya Donghae sambil terus mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pelan. Eunhyuk mengerjabkan matanya kaget karena tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Donghae menyapu pendengarannya. Eunhyuk menoleh kearah Donghae lalu tersenyum kikuk, "Ne, aku akan turuh Hae"jawab Eunhyuk lalu segera membuka kenop pintu mobil disampingnya, lalu diikuti Donghae yang juga membuka kenop pintu mobilnya dan segera berjalan keluar menyusul Eunhyuk yang sudah lebih dulu turun.

Donghae meraih jemari tangan Eunhyuk agar terpaut dengan jemari tangannya sendiri, lalu tersenyum manis seolah meminta izin pada Eunhyuk yang kini tengah menatapnya meminta penjelasan akan tindakannya. "Biarkan seperti ini sampai kita masuk! Eommaku pasti sangat senang kau datang kerumah untuk membantunya membuat kue"ujar Donghae lalu dibalas anggukkan kepala dari Eunhyuk. "Ne! aku akan membantunya semampuku"jawab Eunhyuk lalu melangkah lebih dulu dan diikuti Donghae dari belakang yang mencoba mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Eunhyuk yang telah melangkah lebih dulu kearah pintu rumahnya.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku keluar lebih dulu dari dalam mobil milik ikan nemo itu. Sekarang kami berdua sudah sampai didepan kediaman keluarga Lee, bukan keluarga Lee-ku ya? tapi keluarga Lee ikan nemo itu. Hari ini aku memang punya janji membantu Eomma ikan nemo itu untuk membuat kue. Sebenarnya sich aku juga tidak mau, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Eommaku selalu menceramahiku dengan alasan yang benar-benar membuatku kesal. 'Hyukkie~ ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk menarik perhatian calon mertua!'Ck, mengingat kalimat itu saja sudah membuat kepalaku pusing tujuh keliling. Oke, ini memang terdengar terlalu berlebihan. Aku saja belum menerima perjodohan itu, bagaimana bisa Eomma mengklaim Eomma ikan nemo itu sebagai calon mertuaku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kepekarangan keluarga Lee yang yang tampak hijau ditumbuhi dengan berbagai macam tanaman hijau dan juga bunga-bunga dengan beraneka jenis dan warna. Aku akui, rumahnya memang sedikit lebih mewah dari rumahku. Rumahnya memiliki pekarangan yang cukup luas dan asri, dan model bangunannya juga klasik namun tetap terlihat mewah dan juga megah.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa jemari tanganku tertarik oleh tangan seseorang, dan sudah bisa kupastikan siapa orang itu. Ya, dia Lee Donghae. Ikan nemo yang keberadaannya belum sepenuhnya bisa kuterima, walaupun sekarang aku sudah merasa cukup nyaman berada didekatnya. Aku menatanya meminta penjelasan, seenaknya saja dia menggenggam tanganku. Dia tampak menunjukkan senyum manisnya seolah meminta izin kepadaku agar jangan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini sampai kita masuk! Eommaku pasti sangat senang kau datang kerumah untuk membantunya membuat kue"aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan sedikit ragu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba terbersit perasaan tersendiri untuk membuat ikan nemo itu senang. Mungkin memberikan kesempatan untuknya, lagipula tidak ada salahnya jugakan? dan belum tentu aku jatuh cinta padanya dalam kurung waktu seminggu ini. Itu benar-benar mustahil.

"Ne! aku akan membantunya semampuku"aku pun melangkah lebih dulu kearah pintu rumahnya, sedangkan Donghae berjalan dibelakangku dan mencoba mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kakiku.

**Eunhyuk POV End**

**_~(^_^)~ My Maid is My Love! ~(^_^)~_  
**

"Oh Tuhan~ jeongmal gomawo atas karunia yang kau berikan kepadaku hari ini!"seru Heechul bahagia, namun sedikit menahan seruannya agar tidak terlalu keras sehingga tidak terdengar oleh orang lain- lebih tepatnya Kibum, Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin. Heechul tampak senyum-senyum sendiri sambil sesekali menatap layar touchscreen smartphone miliknya itu. Sepertinya Nyonya besar keluarga Cho ini sudah mulai gila eoh?-_- #KyoditendangHeechul

"Pertama aku sangat senang karena Kibummie dan Siwon sudah berbaikkan! dan sekarang.. ah~ ini benar-benar membuatku senang! sekali lagi, jeongmal gomawo Tuhan"Heechul tampak bermonolog sendiri sambil sesekali berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya, layaknya seorang gadis yang baru saja jatuh cinta. #plak

"Hannie, Kangin-ah, dan Teuki pasti sangat senang kalau melihat foto ini! aku langsung kirim ke mereka saja ah~ "Heechul tampak menyentuh beberapa tombol dilayar ponselnya dan mengirimkan sebuah foto ke kontak ponsel sang suami dan juga calon besannya.

"Untung tadi mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku! Kekeke~ "kekeh Heechul lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku dress rumahnya.

**Flashback**

Heechul mengusap pipinya pelan saat merasakan airmatanya meleleh menuruni pipinya. Dia benar-benar lega karena akhirnya hubungan Kibum dan Siwon kembali membaik. Heechul memang sengaja mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan mereka, dan pada akhirnya Heechul melihat Kibum balas memeluk Siwon dan mengakui kesalahannya. Walaupun pada dasarnya awal permasalahannya berasal dari Heechul sendiri. "Huh.. kenapa tiba-tiba kerongkonganku terasa haus ya? ehm.. ini pasti gara-gara aku habis menangis"gumam Heechul pada dirinya sendiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari balik gorden jendela kamarnya, tempat persembunyiannya saat mengintip SiBum moment tadi.

"Ah~ leganya!"Heechul berniat untuk kembali kekamarnya setelah selesai menghilangkan dahaga didapur. Tapi, saat melewati ruang santai kediamannya ada hal yang membuatnya tertarik untuk berdiam lebih lama disana. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, berada dibalik tembok mencoba kembali mengintip dua sosok manusia yang tengah duduk berhadapan dan saling menempelkan kening maing-masing. "Aish! kalau begini sich aku jadi semakin yakin kalu diantara mereka berdua ada apa-apanya"ujar Heechul dengan volume suara yang terbilang kecil namun tidak menghilangkan nada penasaran disetiap ucapannya, agar tidak membuat target yang diperhatikannya tidak curiga dengan keberadaannya.

"MWO! Mereka berciuman? Astaga! ponsel, ponsel, mana ponselku~ "Heechul langsung mengarahkan ponselnya kearah objek setelah berhasil menemukannya didalam saku dress rumahnya. "Ini moment langka! jadi harus cepat-cepat aku abadikan!"masih sempat-sempatnya Heechul mengoceh ditengah-tengah kesulitannya dalam mengambil foto karena terhalang tembok tempat persembunyiannya.

"Klik!"

"Hahahahaha.. aku dapat! mungkin sekarang aku bisa tampak begitu senang melihat kedekatan kalian berdua, tapi lihat saja nanti. Mungkin kalian berdua akan kembali melihat tampang dinginku saat melihat kedekatan kalian berdua, Kyuhyun chagi, Sungminnie~ kita ikuti saja permainannya"Heechul segera meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dan berlalu pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

**Flashback End**

**_~(^_^)~ My Maid is My Love! ~(^_^)~_  
**

"Eomma, Hyukkie sudah datang!"Donghae segera menarik pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk memasuki dapur keluarga Lee. Tidak memperdulikan ringisan kecil Eunhyuk karena tarikan yang diterimanya terlalu kuat. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kearah Eunhyuk yang masih meringis sakit. "Ah- mianhae Hyukkie! apa sakit?"Eunhyuk menoleh sekilas kearah Donghae lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Tidak sakit Hae, tapi sangat sakit!"jawab Eunhyuk dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Donghae menunjukkan cengirannya seperti biasa, lalu dengan kilat mengecup punggung tangn Eunhyuk yang tadi digenggamnya. "Mianhae, apa sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi?"tanya Donghae sambil menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang tampak mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan. "Ka- kau!"

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini? Ah! Eunhyuk sudah datang"Eomma Donghae langsung melepas apron memasak yang tengah dikenakannya lalu segera berjalan mendekat kearah Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tampak masih berpegangan tangan.

"Hae chagi, bisa kau lepaskan genggaman tanganmu dari tangan Eunhyuk? kau bisa melakukannya lagi nanti, sekarang Eomma mau menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya"Donghae segera melepaskan tautan tangannya dan tangan Eunhyuk, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Harusnya aku yang menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Hyukkie, kenapa jadi Eomma?"Nyonya Lee mengacak rambut anaknya gemas. Kelakuan anaknya benar-benar kekanakkan mengingat umurnya sudah menginjak 21 tahun, tapi terkadang Donghae bisa bersikap dewasa disuatu kondisi. "Sudah sana cepat pergi! anggap saja ini tahap pendekatan antara calon menantu dengan calon mertua"ujar Nyonya Lee sambil mengibaskan tangannya mendorong tubuh Donghae agar segera meninggalkan dapur. "Iya, iya, aku keluar!"Donghae melenggang keluar dengan sedikit tidak rela. Baru juga beberapa jam dia bersama Eunhyuk, tapi sekarang Eunhyuknya sudah diambil alih oleh Eommanya sendiri.

'Heh? calon menantu dengan calon mertua?'batin Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyukkie, sudah siap membantu Ajjhuma membuat kue?"Eunhyuk langsung tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara Nyonya Lee, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kikuk.

"Ne, Hyukkie sudah siap Ajjhuma!"

_**~(^_^)~ My Maid is My Love! ~(^_^)~**_

"Hanadoolset geudaega wootjyo soomi muhjeul guhtman gatjyo

Geudae misoreul damasuh maeil sarangiran yorihajyo yuhngwuhnhi

I love you Love you Love you

Love you Love you Love you yeah"

Kyuhyun menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, tangannya terangkat mencoba meraba-raba meja nakas disamping tempat tidur king size miliknya. Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal karena tiba-tiba tidurnya terganggu dengan suara ponselnya yang terus berdering berulang-ulang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Klik!"

"Yeoboso~ "Kyuhyun menguap lebar sambil bangkit dari tidurnya, dan mengambil posisi duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya. Sesekali Kyuhyun mengucek-ngucek matanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih menghinggapainya. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas jam dinding yang bertengger didinding kamarnya. 'Jam 07.00, tumben sekali Sungmin tidak membangunkanku'batin Kyuhyun.

**"Hey! kenapa baru diangkat sekarang evil?!"**Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunanya begitu mendengar suara namja ikan diseberang line teleponnya. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang berhasil mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya itu.

"Ck! ternyata kau ikan kurang kerjaan. Kau menganggu tidurku tahu!"

**"Hah! kau masih tidur Kyu? kau tidak berniat untuk bolos kuliah bukan, kau belum puas libur selama seminggu ini eoh?!"**Kyuhyun tersentak kaget begitu teringat kalau hari ini dia harus sudah kembali masuk kuliah. Tapi, harusnyakan Sungmin membangunkannya. Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah bilang kalau dia akan kembali kuliah besok pada Sungmin kemarin? apa yeoja itu tiba-tiba terkena amnesia sehingga lupa untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Ne, gomawo sahabat ikanku karena kau sudah mengingatkanku. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu!"

"Klik!"Kyuhyun langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Donghae dan segera berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

_**~(^_^)~ My Maid is My Love! ~(^_^)~**_

Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari dalam mobil miliknya begitu selesai memarkirkannya di parkiran kampus. Kacamata hitam bertengger manis menutupi manik indah miliknya, sedangkan sebelah pundaknya membopong sebuah tas ransel hitam. Kyuhyun berjalan santai memasuki koridor kampusnya, Kyunghee University. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan lapar dari yeoja-yeoja yang berada disana. Matanya menyusuri seluruh sudut kampus Kyunghee University, bermaksud mencari keberadaan Donghae sang sahabat ikannya.

"Ck! dimana ikan amis itu eoh?!"

"Mencariku bocah setan?"

"YAK! kau Lee Donghae!"Donghae menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya lalu menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha.. aku kira kau benar-benar akan membolos Kyu?"Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Lagipula Kyuhyunkan termasuk anak rajin, jadi mana mungkin dia membolos. Walaupun kegiatannya didalam kelas lebih sering bermain PSP sich, daripada memperhatikan dosen yang sedang menerangkan materi.

"Kalau tadi pagi kau tidak meneleponku mungkin aku sudah benar-benar bolos sekarang Hae!"jawab Kyuhyun. "Memangnya kemana Sungmin? memangnya dia tidak membangunkanmu? bukankah dia maid pribadimu Kyu?"tanya Donghae tanpa jeda sedikitpun. "Hey! kau bertanya atau apa eoh? kalau tanya itu satu-satu dong"protes Kyuhyun yang kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Donghae. "Ne, mianhae. Cho Kyuhyun~ ".

"Jadi kemana yeoja kelinci itu eoh? melihat tampangmu yang kusut sepertinya terjadi sesuatu"tanya Donghae sambil memajukan wajahnya kearah wajah Kyuhyun, mencoba melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun lebih teliti.

"Entahlah, dia tidak ada dirumah tadi pagi"jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. Tadi saat dirumah dia memang sudah mencari Sungmin kemana-mana, tapi hasilnya tetap saja.. dia tidak menemukan sosok yeoja itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah bertanya pada Eommanya, Kibum, pelayan-pelayan dirumahnya, serta Siwon yang kebetulan menginap dirumahnya kemarin.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia kabur ya? gara-gara tidak tahan mempunyai majikan sepertimu ya Kyu?"Kyuhyun mendelik kesal kearah Donghae, apa-apaan perkataan namja itu. "Apa maksudmu ikan amis! Sungmin tidak akan kabur dari rumah hanya gara-gara tidak tahan mempunyai majikan seperti- "ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong begitu retina matanya menangkap sosok yeoja yang tengah tertawa bersama seorang namja disalah satu kursi taman kampus.

"Sungmin?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Kyaaa~~ bisa update juga akhirnya! Kyo gak mau banyak" ngebacot kali ini, soalnya takut dikeroyok readersdeul karena kelamaan update dan pendek pula. Mianhae gak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba gak dapat feel buat lanjutin ini fanfic-_-**

**Oh iya, next chap mungkin updatenya kembali 'lama' karena Kyo UTS'nya baru mulai hari senin besok^^ doain ya semoga lancar?!**

**Gomawo buat semuanya yang udah review dichap kemarin, mianhae gak bisa sebutin satu-satu.**

**Berkenan buat 'REVIEW' lagikah? Kyo sich berharap tetep ada yang review^^ *bow**


	11. Chapter 11 New 'Problem'

**Entah sudah berapa lama fanfic buluk ini Kyo terlantarkan -_- pokoknya jeongmal mianhae sudah membuat readersdeul lumutan nunggunya! langsung aja deeehhh...**

**Tittle: My Maid is My Love!**

**Author: KyoKMS26**

**Main Cast: KyuMin (Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin)**

**Pairing: KyuMin & HaeHyuk (untuk saat ini). Dan pairing akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family & etc. Silahkan kalian tentukan sendiri.**

**Desclaimar: Mereka bukan punya Kyo ya?^^ Mereka adalah milik Tuhan mereka masing-masing, orangtua mereka & diri mereka sendiri. Dan saat ini mereka berada dibawah naungan SM Entertainment.**

**Warning: This is a fanfic GS! Don't like? Don't Read! Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD, Miss TYPO'S , dan siapkan baskom untuk muntah sebelum membaca fanfic ini.**

**Summary: Sungmin kabur dari rumah karena menolak perjodohan yang diajukan kedua orangtuanya, Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Leeteuk. Karena semua credit card miliknya sudah dibekukan oleh sang Appa, terpaksa Sungmin harus mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi dirinya selama dalam masa 'kabur' dari rumahnya ini. Dan dia pun harus menjadi maid pribadi seorang namja setan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Previous Chapter: (Chapter 10)**

"Entahlah Hae, dia tidak ada dirumah tadi pagi"jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah, pusing memikirkan kemana perginya Sungmin. Bahkan tadi pagi saat dirumah, Kyuhyun sudah mencari Sungmin kemana-mana. Mungkin, hampir keseluruh sudut rumahnya yang terbilang –sangat- luas. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok yeoja kelinci itu disana.

"Atau, jangan-jangan dia kabur Kyu? Bisa jadi kan. Mungkin, karena dia sudah tidak tahan mempunyai majikan macam dirimu. Menurutku, itulah satu-satunya alasan kemana perginya Sungmin dari rumahmu untuk saat ini"Kyuhyun mendelik kesal kearah Donghae. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak terima atas pendapat sahabat ikannya itu. 'Apa-apaan perkataan ikan nemo 'yeoja monyet' itu?' Batin Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu ikan amis! Sungmin tidak akan kabur dari rumahku hanya gara-gara dia sudah tidak tahan mempunyai majikan seperti- "ucapan Kyuhyun langsung terhenti begitu retina matanya menangkap sosok yeoja yang tengah tertawa bersama seorang namja disalah satu kursi taman kampus Kyunghee University.

"Sungmin?"

**Chapter 11:**

"Sungmin?"gumam Kyuhyun pelan, setelah menyadari siapa sosok yeoja yang tadi tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya.

"Eh? Sungmin? Dimana Kyu?"Tanya Donghae beruntut sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah, mencari-cari sosok yeoja yang berhasil mencuri perhatian sahabat evilnya itu. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menggubris pertanyaan yang tadi diajukan Donghae untuknya. Tanpa fikir panjang, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat menghampiri Sungmin dan seorang namja yang identitasnya tidak Kyuhyun ketahui, atau mungkin belum Kyuhyun ketahui.

"Hey?! Kyu! Mau kemana kau?!"teriak Donghae keras begitu menyadari Kyuhyun sudah tidak berada didekatnya lagi.

.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Min?! Kenapa tadi pagi kau tidak membangunkanku?! Bukankah kau tahu kalau hari ini aku akan kembali masuk kuliah"Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menarik paksa sebelah lengan Sungmin, dan otomatis membuat Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya. Sesekali, Kyuhyun melirik tajam kearah namja bermata sipit yang tadi tampak tertawa bersama Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun?!"Sungmin melempar tatapan bingung kearah Kyuhyun yang kini berada dihadapannya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu pabbo! Kenapa kau ada disini Kyu?"Tanya balik Sungmin tanpa sedikit pun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman erat Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu nanti. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau ikut aku Min!"tegas Kyuhyun.

"Tap- "Sungmin berusaha menolak, bagaimana pun juga dia merasa tidak enak harus meninggalkan namja yang tadi tertawa bersamanya.

"Dan jangan banyak protes Kim Sungmin!"potong Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin melanjutkan kalimat protes atau lebih tepatnya kalimat penolakan yang akan dilayangkan untuknya. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal, dan dengan terpaksa menuruti semua perkataan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu, sekeras apapun dia menolak perintah Kyuhyun, namja setan ini akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Sampai Sungmin mau menurutinya.

"Hn. Baiklah"Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun langsung menarik Sungmin menjauh dari taman kampus, lebih tepatnya menjauh dari namja bermata sipit yang tidak Kyuhyun terima kehadirannya didekat Sungmin. _Cemburu eoh?_

"Aku pergi duluan ya, Jongwoon-sshi?! Mianhae, tidak bisa mengobrol denganmu lama-lama"teriak Sungmin pada namja bermata sipit yang sedari tadi terdiam menyaksikan perdebatan kecil antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, gwenchana Sungmin-ah!"balas namja itu ikut berteriak pada Sungmin yang telah berjalan menjauh bersama Kyuhyun.

"Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih?"gumam namja bermata sipit itu lalu segera beranjak dari duduknya.

_**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love! \(^_^)/**_

"Ugh.. ! Kyu, sakit. Lepaskan tanganku!"rintih Sungmin karena genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang kelewat erat. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya begitu menyadari mereka berdua telah sampai di area lapangan basket indoor Kyunghee University yang tampak sepi. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang, yang otomatis membuat dirinya dan Sungmin saling berdiri berhadapan.

"Siapa namja bermata sipit itu eoh?"Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap sepasang mata foxy dihadapannya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. 'Ada apa dengannya?' Batin Sungmin begitu menyadari ada kilatan berbeda dari kedua manic cokelat milik Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Jawab aku Kim Sungmin! Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa berada disini eoh? Bersama namja itu pula. Seharusnya kau berada dirumah dan membangunkanku tadi pagi"Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya cepat begitu mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun yang dilayangkan untuknya.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?! Dan aku yakin orang terbodoh didunia ini pun pasti tahu untuk apa aku berada disini. Tentu saja aku berada disini untuk kuliah. Dan maaf tadi pagi aku tidak sempat pamit pergi dan membangunkanmu, tapi yang terpenting aku sudah meminta izin kepada Nyonya Heechul jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir kau akan mengadukanku kepadanya. Tuan Cho!"jawab Sungmin ketus karena merasa tidak terima dengan bentakan Kyuhyun yang tadi dilayangkan untuknya. Hey! Memangnya siapa yang suka dibentak seperti itu? Tidak ada kan.

"Kau- kuliah? Disini? Di Kyunghee University? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan Min?"Sungmin mengerutkan kedua alisnya, tidak suka dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti meremehkan dirinya. 'Heh? Dia tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya aku!' Batin Sungmin sambil menatap sinis kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau fikir hanya orang kaya sepertimu saja yang bisa kuliah disini eoh? Dan, lalu.. karena aku hanya seorang maid 'pribadimu' jadi aku tidak pantas kuliah disini. Begitu kan Tuan Cho yang terhormat?!"Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun cukup keras, hingga membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah seorang yeoja, jadi kekuatannya pun tidak cukup besar untuk membuat Kyuhyun terjengkang(?) kebelakang. Kyuhyun terdiam mendapati sikap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berubah kepadanya. Sungmin memang selalu berlaku kasar kepadanya, tapi menurut Kyuhyun kali ini sikap Sungmin sedikit berbeda. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja tau memang benar adanya.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku akan kembali menjadi maid pribadimu setelah pulang kuliah. Jadi anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal saat berada di kampus. Oke, Tuan Cho?"ujar Sungmin dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Sungmin pun segera melenggang pergi keluar dari area lapangan basket indoor Kyunghee University, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam mencerna seluruh ucapan yang tadi Sungmin lontarkan untuknya.

"Kyuhyun pabbo! Kau benar-benar pabbo! Apa yang kau katakan tadi eoh? Bagaimana bisa kau meyakinkan perasaanmu kepadanya kalau sekarang jadinya seperti ini"Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sepertinya dia baru menyadari telah membuat Sungmin marah. _Menyesali perkataan bodohmu Tuan Cho? Kekeke~~_

_**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love! \(^_^)/**_

Sungmin menghela nafas bosan sambil menumpukan dagunya dengan sebelah telapak tangan miliknya. Matanya menerawang jauh keluar jendela ruang kelas yang kebetulan kosong karena ada dosen yang berhalangan untuk hadir. Sebenarnya Sungmin merasa sangat bosan terus berada didalam kelas seperti saat ini, tapi rasanya dia juga malas untuk mengikuti jejak teman-teman sekelasnya yang lebih memilih untuk berkumpul sambil mengobrol di kantin kampus. Sungmin mengangkat dagunya keatas dan menyapu penglihatannya keseluruh sudut kelas. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa disana. Ada yang sibuk dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal miliknya, ada yang sedang bergossip ria sambil sesekali tertawa cekikikkan tidak jelas, dan yang paling membuat Sungmin iri setengah mati adalah pasangan mahasiswa yang sedang berpacaran disudut kelas.

"Gzzz.. seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja sich! Tidak tahu apa aku sedang sendiri disini"decak kesal Sungmin lalu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lapangan outdoor Kyunghee University. "Sudah ada sedikit perkembangan rupanya"gumam Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit tersenyum kecil mengamati kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh sepasang namja dan yeoja diluar sana.

"Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan hatinya Jongwoon-sshi!"gumam Sungmin sambil terus tersenyum kecil, tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sedari tadi.

_**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love! \(^_^)/**_

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sudah hampir satu jam dia menunggu Donghae di halte bus depan kampusnya, Paichai University. Tapi nyatanya, buntut ikannya saja belum tampak kelihatan sama sekali sejak tadi. Kalau bukan karena ancaman dari Donghae yang akan menciumnya kalau dia tetap nekad pulang sendiri tanpa menunggu ikan nemo itu. Eunhyuk juga tidak akan mau repot-repot berpanas-panas di halte bus hanya untuk menunggu ikan nemo 'kesayangannya' itu menjemput dirinya.

"Aish! Disini panas sekali~~ apa ikan nemo itu sengaja mau menjemurku hingga gosong eoh? Kalau kulitku menjadi hitam bagaimana"dumal Eunhyuk sambil sesekali mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya didepan wajah manis miliknya begitu merasakan sinar matahari menyengat permukaan kulit seputih susu miliknya. "Ayolah, Lee Donghae~ jika saat ini kau cepat datang, aku berjanji akan menerima perjodohan kita tanpa harus menungguku menyukaimu"gumam Eunhyuk tanpa menyadari kalau sudah ada seorang namja ikan yang berdiri disebelahnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, atau lebih condong seperti seringaian.

"Bernahkah itu Hyukkie? Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?"Eunhyuk langsung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendongakkan kepalanya cepat. Dengan segera Eunhyuk langsung menghentikan acara kipas-kipasnya. Sekarang jantungnya benar-benar berdetak sangat cepat seperti habis berlari marathon ratusan kilometer, padahal sejak tadi dia hanya duduk di halte bus sambil mendumal tidak jelas. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang sudah ada seorang Lee Donghae dihadapannya. Apa ucapannya tadi adalah sebuah mantra yang Eunhyuk sendiri tidak tahu ya? Buktinya namja ikan ini langsung muncul dihadapannya.

"A- Apa?"Donghae semakin melebarkan senyumannya –anni- maksudnya seringaiannya saat mendapati reaksi terkejut dari wajah manis milik Eunhyuk yang kini sudah memerah.

"Aku tunggu janjimu Lee Hyukjae~~ !"

_**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love! \(^_^)/**_

**Kyuhyun POV**

Huh.. kenapa sejak tadi aku terus memikirkan Sungmin eoh? Jika seperti ini terus, aku semakin merasa bersalah karena perkataanku tadi padanya, pasti dia sangat membenciku sekarang. Ah~ Kyuhyun pabbo! Siapa yang tidak marah jika mendengar perkataan seperti itu, tampak sekali meremehkan. Dan bodohnya aku yang melakukan hal itu.

"Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar pabbo!"ujarku sendiri. Lalu aku memukul keningku sendiri, merasa kesal dengan sikapku tadi pada Sungmin.

Hm.. beruntungnya hari ini Jung seonsaengnim berhalangan untuk hadir, dan aku pun sedang dalam keadaan mood yang jelek jadi sekalipun dia masuk aku tidak akan dapat berkonsentrasi dengan baik dalam belajar.

Eh? Aku baru ingat, Sungminkan kuliah disini juga. Kenapa aku tidak menemuinya saja dan meminta maaf atas perkataanku tadi padanya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong dia anak fakultas apa ya? Kalau fakultasnya saja aku tidak tahu, bagaimana aku mau menemuinya.

"Peduli setan(?) dengan tidak tahu! Yang penting sekarang aku harus menemuinya dan meminta maaf padanya segera, daripada aku akan dibenci selama-lamanya oleh Sungmin"ujarku tegas, lalu segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas.

.

"Ah- Gamshahamnida atas informasinya! Saya benar-benar terbantu karena anda Seohyun-sshi"aku membungkukan tubuhku sopan, sebagai tanda terima kasih pada salah satu mahasiswi yang tadi aku tanyai mengenai Sungmin. Beruntungnya dia satu fakultas dengan Sungmin, hanya saja dia tidak sedang berada didalam kelas karena kebetulan kelasnya juga sedang kosong.

"Ne, cheonma Kyuhyun-sshi. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"ujarnya sambil melemparkan senyuman manis kearahku, lalu segera berlalu pergi kearah kantin kampus.

"Aneh? Dia tersenyum tapi nada bicaranya seperti menahan kesal begitu"gumamku pelan sambil memandangi punggung mahasiswa tadi yang perlahan berjalan menjauh.

"Ah! Aku harus segera menemui Sungmin. Hampir saja aku lupa~"aku pun langsung berlari menuju kelas Sungmin yang sudah diberitahukan oleh mahasiswi tadi, siapa namanya? Ah! Aku lupa. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya juga mengingat namanyakan?

.

Ya, ketemu. Sekarang aku sudah berdiri didepan kelasnya, dan aku dapat melihat Sungmin yang sedang termangu sambil menopang dagunya pada sebelah telapak tangannya. Aish! Kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini? Padahal aku hanya memandang wajah –manis- miliknya.

Dan sekarang aku dapat melihatnya tengah tersenyum kecil, dan menambah kesan manis pada dirinya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia termasuk yeoja galak sih.. sama seperti Eommaku -,- #KyuhyundigetokHeechul

"Jika begini aku jadi tidak tega merubah moodnya, jangan-jangan jika aku menghampirinya sekarang dia akan kembali menjadi kesal lagi"aku pun memutuskan untuk menemuinya nanti, saat dirumah. Saat aku dan dirinya berstatus sebagai 'majikan' dan 'maid' dan jangan lupakan juga status kami sebagai 'kekasih pura-pura'.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**Normal POV**

Eunhyuk memandang kesal kearah Donghae serta Eommanya yang tampak akrab berbincang berdua, dan tampak seperti melupakan keberadaannya. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk sich tidak terlalu mempersalahkan keberadaannya yang seperti terlupakan oleh kedua makhluk dihadapannya ini, yang dia permasalahkan itu adalah keputusan Eommanya beberapa waktu lalu. Eunhyuk benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya tadi, bisa-bisanya dia berjanji akan menerima perjodohan mereka –Donghae dan dirinya- hanya dengan gumaman bodohnya tadi siang di halte bus. Dan sialnya, Donghae benar-benar menagih janji Eunhyuk begitu sampai di kediaman keluarga Lee. Dan tentu saja hal itu langsung disambut senang dan penuh suka cita oleh Eomma Eunhyuk yang kebetulan sedang berada dirumah, bahkan Eomma Eunhyuk langsung menelepon suaminya hanya untuk mengabarkan kabar bahasia itu. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya dapat meratapi nasibnya sekarang.

"Hm, Hyukkie kenapa wajahmu ditekuk terus seperti itu chagi?"tanya Nyonya Lee seraya mengelus lembut surai kecoklatan milik Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, lalu bergelayut manja dilengan sang Eomma. _Merajuk eoh?_

"Eomma~ apa acara pertunanganku dan Donghae tidak bisa ditunda eoh? Ini terlalu cepat untuk dilaksanakan. Aku masih belum siap~"adu Eunhyuk sambil memandang wajah Eommanya dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Eunhyuk benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk membujuk sang Eomma agar mau mengundur acara pertunangannya dengan Donghae yang rencananya akan diselenggrakan minggu depan. Sedangkan Donghae hanya memandang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Tidak bisa Hyukkie sayang~ ! Bukankah semakin cepat itu semakin baik, hm? Memangnya kau mau membuat Donghae-mu lama menunggu eoh? Kasihan dia"Eomma Eunhyuk sedikit tertawa kecil kearah Donghae, lalu mengacak pelan surai kecoklatan milik Eunhyuk.

'Donghae-ku? Yang benar saja~ bahkan kami 'belum' berpacaran'batin Eunhyuk tidak terima.

"Hm, terserah Eomma sajalah. Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba untuk menerimanya"jawab Eunhyuk akhirnya. Walaupun dengan sedikit terpaksa sich, mengingat dirinya belum bisa memastikan akan perasaannya pada Donghae untuk saat ini.

"Nah! Begitu lebih baik Hyukkie chagi"Nyonya Lee membawa sang buah hati kedalam pelukannya. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis didalam pelukan Eommanya. Setidaknya dengan begini, dia sudah bisa membuat hati kedua orangtuanya senang karena sudah mau menerima perjodohan ini. Lagipula, Eunhyuk harus mulai belajar mencintai Donghae mulai sekarang bukan. Karena apapun yang terjadi, pasti dia akan tetap menikah dengan namja pecinta ikan itu.

'Maafkan aku Hyukkie, aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu'batin Donghae sambil menatap sendu kearah Eunhyuk, yang masih berada didalam pelukan Nyonya Lee.

_**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love! \(^_^)/**_

Sungmin membenahi buku-buku serta peralatan kuliah miliknya masuk kedalam tas. Jam kuliahnya hari ini telah selesai, dan Sungmin berniat segera pulang ke kediaman keluarga Cho sebelum Kyuhyun pulang mendahului dirinya. Sekarang mood-nya sudah mulai membaik, walaupun masih ada sedikit rasa kesal sich atas perkataan Kyuhyun tadi pagi padanya. Tapi Sungmin memakluminya kok, lagipula dengan kondisinya sekarang ini memang sulit dipercayakan kalau dia bisa kuliah di Kyunghee University, salah satu kampus elite di kota Seoul.

"Hah! Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan~ sebaiknya aku segera pulang, sebelum namja setan itu tiba terlebih dahulu. Bisa mengamuk lagi dia"ujar Sungmin lalu beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. Kakinya melangkah pelan melewati pintu kelas yang tampak sepi, karena memang hanya tinggal dirinya yang berada disana.

'Sreeettt… '

"Eh?"Sungmin langsung menolehkan kepalanya begitu merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menahan sebelah pergelangan tangannya.

"Kyuhyun?"Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul dihadapannya. Bukankah mereka sudah sepakat untuk bersikap seolah-olah tidak saling mengenal begitu berada dikampus. Walaupun tadi Kyuhyun belum mengiyakannya sich.

"Ada ap- "

"Kita pulang bersama Min!"jawab Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Eh? Tidak perlu, aku bisa naik kendaraan umum kok Kyu. Lagipula nanti kalau kita pulang bersama, nanti orang-orang bisa menganggap kita mempunyai sebuah 'hubungan' tertentu lagi. Nantikan kau juga yang repot!"ujar Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun, memberikan pengertian atas penolakannya barusan.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, lalu setelah itu mengembangkan senyumnya. Sungmin yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terbilang tiba-tiba, menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Entah mengapa, namja didepannya ini cepat sekali merubah ekspresi wajah.

"A- ada apa?"tanya Sungmin gugup, begitu menyadari pergerakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai merunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghentikan wajahnyanya disisi sebelah kiri wajah memerah Sungmin, lalu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya pelan sehingga menerpa permukaan kulit leher jenjang milik Sungmin.

"Bukankah kita memang mempunya sebuah hubungan yang 'special' chagi? Masa kau lupa~ "bisik Kyuhyun seduktif disamping telinga Sungmin. Sungmin langsung merona hebat, lalu dengan gerakan gugup mendorong pundak Kyuhyun agar wajah Kyuhyun segera menjauh dari wajah memerah miliknya.

"Aish~ kau memalukan Cho! Kita inikan hanya pasangan 'pura-pura', jadi jangan berkata macam-macam"dumal Sungmin sambil memandang kesal kearah Kyuhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut imut, pose kesal andalan Sungmin.

"Oke, Min. Aku hanya bercanda tadi, tidak perlu semarah itu kan?"ujar Kyuhyun meminta maaf. Kyuhyun mengarahkan sebelah tangannya kepermukaan wajah Sungmin, mengelusnya lembut. Tatapan matanya berubah teduh saat menatap kedua mata foxy dihadapannya yang tengah menatapnya bingung -lagi. Sedangkan Sungmin benar-benar bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, antara menolak sentuhan Kyuhyun atau menerimanya. Karena jujur, Sungmin merasa nyaman atas semua sentuhan-sentuhan yang selalu Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"Mianhae, Min. Aku minta maaf atas perkataanku tadi padamu saat dilapangan basket"Kyuhyun berucap tulus sambil terus menatap, menyelami kedua mata foxy milik Sungmin. "Aku tahu perkataanku tadi sangat salah dan tidak sopan. Jadi, kau maukan memaafkan aku Min? Jeongmal mianhae Kim Sungmin"Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan penuh harap. Sedangkan Sungmin tampak berusaha mencerna ucapan permintaan maaf dari Kyuhyun barusan.

Sekarang Sungmin benar-benar terdiam, semua kelakuan Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar berbeda dari kelakuannya yang seperti biasanya. Kelakuannya yang evil dan menyebalkannya sekarang tergantikan dengan sikap lembutnya. Kalau disini ada batu besar, mungkin Sungmin sudah melemparnya kekepala Kyuhyun? Takut-takut ada sesuatu yang error didalam fungsi otaknya.

"Kau tidak memaafkanku Min?"tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa. Saat mendapati Sungmin yang tidak memberikan reaksi sama sekali padanya.

"Ah- aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak tadi kok Kyu. Lagipula aku juga memakluminya kok! Tenang saja"jawab Sungmin cepat.

'Sreeettt… '

"Gomawo Minnie-ah! Jeongmal gomawoyo~ "bisik Kyuhyun sambil terus memeluk Sungmin erat. Tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah Sungmin yang memerah dan tampak begitu sesak, entah karena malu atas pelukan Kyuhyun atau karena pelukan Kyuhyun yang terlampau erat.

"Ne, ne. Che- cheonma Kyu- u!"balas Sungmin dengan susah payah.

.

"Awas saja kau Lee Sungmin! Tidak aka nada yang bias merebut Kyuhyun-KU!"geram Seohyun tidak terima dengan apa yang kini tengah dilihatnya. Seohyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari dinding koridor kampus dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya tampak memutih, dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih tampak berpelukan -mesra.

_**\(^_^)/ My Maid is My Love! \(^_^)/**_

"Kalian sudah pulang?"sambut Hankyung begitu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasuki ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Cho.

"Appa? Kapan Appa pulang? Kenapa tidak mengabariku terlebih dahulu?"Tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Lalu segera menghampiri Hankyung, memeluk Appa-nya itu sebagai sambutan selamat datang.

"Tidak penting kau tahu kapan Appa pulang Kyu. Memangnya kalau kau tahu kau mau menjemput Appa dibandara? Tidak bukan"ujar Hankyung dan dibalas kekehan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa Appa sudah tahu apa jawabannya!"jawab Kyuhyun setengah meledek.

"Dasar kau ini!"Hankyung mengacak pelan rambut brownie milik Kyuhyun. Walaupun sekarang Kyuhyun sudah dewasa, tetap saja dimata Hankyung Kyuhyun masihlah tampak seperti anak kecil. Buktinya putra satu-satunya ini masih merengek untuk dibelikan kaset game terbaru, bulan kemarin.

"Aish~! Appa, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Lihat! Minnie sampai menatap aneh kearahku"dumal Kyuhyun pada Hankyung, lalu sekilas melirik kearah Sungmin yang kebetulan kini sedang menatapnya -juga.

"Haha.. mianhae Sungmin-ah! Lagipula Kyuhyun memang kekanakkan bukan?"Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya setuju atas pertanyaan Hankyung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya kesal, karena tidak ada yang berpihak padanya.

"Eh- Kyu?"panggil Hankyung tiba-tiba, begitu teringat sesuatu.

"Ne?"Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung sambil menatap eneh Appa-nya.

"Kenapa kau tadi memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan 'Minnie'? kalian seperti teman yang 'sangat' akrab saja"Tanya Hankyung dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin terdiam. Kyuhyun menggaruk lehernya kikuk, tidak menyangka kalau Appa-nya akan menanyakan hal sepele seperti ini.

"Ah- Tuan, kami hanya- "

"Kami kan berpacaran Appa. Jadi wajar kalau aku memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan manis seperti tadi. Benarkan Minnie –chagi?"potong Kyuhyun lalu menoleh kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan mata seolah memberi kode kepada Sungmin untuk mengiyakan perkataannya. Sungmin terdiam. Masih terdiam. Bingung harus bagaimana. Apalagi orang yang ada dihadapannya ini, Appa Kyuhyun. Majikannya juga. Jadi, dia benar-benar harus berhati-hati dalam berbicara. Kalau salah, bias-bisa dia langsung dipecat.

"Minnie, chagi?"panggil Kyuhyun lagi, mencoba menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

"Ah! N- ne"Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Dia masih belum siap akan reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Hankyung atas pengakuan –pura-pura- mereka.

"Ah? Benarkah?"

"Ne Appa!"jawab Kyuhyun yakin, seyakin-yakinnya. Hey! Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mau rencananya gagal begitu saja. Jadi sekarang dia dan Sungmin harus beracting sehebat mungkin agar Hankyung ataupun yang lainnya tak curiga.

"Oh.. "

"Tapi- "Hankyung menggantungkan kalimatnya. Lalu melirik kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secara bergantian.

"Tapia apa Appa/Tuan?"Tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Tapi- kalian tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Karena, apapun yang terjadi, Kyuhyun harus tetap mengikuti perjodohan yang sudah aku atur sejak awal!"jawab Hankyung tanpa nada bercanda sedikitpun. Dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam. Ternyata rencana mereka sudah gagal saat baru akan dimulai. #PoorKyuMin

"Dan- kau Cho Kyuhyun! Segera siapkan dirimu. Karena bulan depan acara pertunanganmu dan anak rekan bisnis Appa akan segera dilaksanakan!"ujar Hankyung sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, mencoba member penegasan pada putra satu-satunya itu.

"Dan tidak ada penolakan! Kalau kau menolak, Appa akan benar-benar mengeluarkan namamu dari daftar surat warisan"

JLEEEGEEERRR~~

**TBC**

**Kyo COMEBACK! .)/ #ditimpukreadersdeul**

**Jeongmal mianhae readersdeul kalau chapter ini –sangat- pendek dan update-nya –sangat- ngaret pula! Bener-bener telat update kali ini -_- Kyo benar-benar minta maaf ya?^^**

**Ya, taulah.. Kyo kan udah kelas 3 jadi extra super duper sibuk dengan beragam tugas yang menumpuk dan pendalaman materi untuk UN nanti. Doain semoga lancer ya? (^_~)**

**Sekali lago Kyo minta maaf, kalo chapter ini datar banget kayak papan triplek. Maklum, Kyo lagi mentok ide jadi hasilnya begini. Hancur lebur menjadi satu~ hahaha :D**

**Udah mulai kecium bakal ada konflik gak nih? Hihihi.. mianhae buat SONE. Kyo pakai Seohyun eonnie buat jadi orangg ketiga didalam 'hubungan' KyuMin. Gak ada maksud apa-apa kok ._.V**

**Kyo ucapkan terima kasih buat semua yang udah setia nunggu fanfic butut ini -_-" maaf gak bisa sebutin nama kalian satu-satu.**

**Kalau masih ada yang mau lanjut baca fanfic ini? Jangan lupa 'REVIEW' ya~~ ^^**

**Review kalian penyemangat tersendiri buat Kyo melanjutan fanfic ini loch~~ ^^**

**Gak percaya? Coba aja!**

**.**

** schifferizka**

**.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tittle: My Maid is My Love!**

**Author: KyoKMS26 (cherrizka980826)**

**Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin (Kim Sungmin)**

**Genre: Romance, humor, friendship, & etc**

**Desclaimar:**

**Warning: Fanfic GS! Don't like? Don't read!**

**Previous chapter : (Chapter 11)**

"Dan- kau Cho Kyuhyun! Segera siapkan dirimu. Karena bulan depan acara pertunanganmu dengan anak rekan bisnis Appa akan dilaksanakan!"ujar Hankyung sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, mencoba memberi penegasan kepada putra satu-satunya itu.

"Dan tidak ada penolakkan! Kalau kau menolak, Appa akan benar-benar mengeluarkan namamu dari daftar surat warisan"

JLEEEGEEERRR~~

**Chapter 12 :**

Hening diantara mereka berdua, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Setelah perkataan Hankyung tadi, mereka benar-benar bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Sedangkan Hankyung, dia masih setia menatap 'pasangan' dihadapannya ini.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Kyuhyun yang melihat gesture tubuh Sungmin yang tampak kebingunagn pun menghela nafas lelah dan balas menatap Appa-nya.

"Mianhae Appa"ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf Kyuhyun-ah?"Tanya Hankyung seolah tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu, akan ada kata penolakkan dari anaknya soal acara pertunangan yang akan ia selenggarakan satu bulan lagi.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengikuti perjodohan konyol ini Appa. Karena aku mencintai Sungmin"jawab Kyuhyun tanpa rasa ragu sedikit pun. Entahlah, sekarang ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Dan Kyuhyun pun tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa dengan lancarnya mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Sungmin. Padahal dengan mengatakan ketidak setujuannya terhadap perjodohannya, itu sudah cukup.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, lalu melirik Hankyung yang tampaknya kaget dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan. 'Kyuhyun pabbo! Kenapa dia membuat semuanya semakin runyam sih? Dan, apa-apaan itu! Dengan mudahnya dia bilang kalau dia mencintaiku'batin Sungmin tidak terima. Walaupun tanpa dipungkiri, pipinya merona begitu mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang mengatakan kalau dia 'mencintai' Sungmin.

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih namamu apa keluarkan dari daftar surat warisan Kyuhyun-ah?"Tanya Hankyung dingin.

"Hanya demi gadis miskin yang kita tidak ketahui asal-usulnya"lanjut Hankyung sambil melirik Sungmin dengan tatapan dinginnya. Yang tentu saja dibuat-buat. Mana mungkin Hankyung serius dengan perkataan dan sikapnya terhadap calon menantunya manisnya itu.

"Tapi, Appa- "

"Kami akan mengakhiri hubungan kami Tuan, tenang saja. Aku juga akan berhenti bekerja menjdi maid pribadi Kyuhyun"potong Sungmin. Lalu ia pun berjalan mendekat kehadapan Hankyung dan membungkuk hormat.

"Mianhae, karena telah membuat anda kecewa karena hubungan kami. Kalau Tuan mau, saya bisa keluar dari rumah ini hari ini juga"lanjut Sungmin.

"Sungmin?"Kyuhyun menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah Sungmin katakan. Hey! Kenapa tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi serius seperti ini. Sebaiknya kita tanyaakan saja pada Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat, yang telah membuat rencana bodoh yang akhirnya berujung seperti saat ini.

"Ya, memang itu yang aku inginkan. Sekarang, kau boleh mengemasi barang-barangmu dan setelah itu datanglah keruanganku untuk mengambil gaji terakhirmu Sungmin-ah"ujar Hankyung dengan santainya. Dan itu benar-benar membuat emosi Kyuhyun menjadi tersulut.

"Appa!"bentak Kyuhyun. Tangannya benar-benar sudah terkepal kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Tuan"Sungmin berjalan berlalu memasuki kediaman keluar Cho yang hampir dua minggu lebih menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

"Jadi, kau sudah berani membentak Appa Kyu?"Tanya Hankyung sambil menatap anak bungsunya itu.

"Tapi kelakuan Appa benar-benar sudah keterlaluan! Bahkan, Eomma yang galak sekalipun tidak pernah berkata sekasar Appa tadi"jawab Kyuhyun tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Kyuhyun, seolah tidak ada yang salah dengan kelakuannya tadi. "Bukankah ada saatnya seseorang berubah Kyuhyun-ah? Terlebih, berubah untuk kebahagiaan anaknya sendiri"

"Tapi, apa yang Appa lakukan ini salah besar. Bukankah setiap orang sudah ditentukan jodohnya masing-masing oleh Tuhan? Jadi, untuk apa ada perjodohan konyol macam ini. Aku tahu perjodohan aku dengan anak rekan bisnis Appa itu hanya untuk mempererat hubungan bisnis Appa. Dan jika Appa menganggap aku akan bahagia dengan perjodohan ini, maka Appa salah besar!"Kyuhyun mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya dengan helaan nafas kesal. Lalu berlalu pergi begitu saja melewati Hankyung yang tampak terdiam setelah mendengar rentetan panjang kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Ini akan menjadi semakin menarik Kyuhyun-ah!"

**~MMiML~**

Tok Tok Tok . . . .

"Masuk saja Kyu"sahut Sungmin dari dalam. Ya, walaupun dia tidak menoleh kearah pintu tapi Sungmin yakin kalau orang yang mendatanginya pada waktu seperti ini pasti hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya diatas single bed milik Sungmin. Dan menatap sendu punggung Sungmin yang tampak sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Ming"panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ne, Kyu"sahut Sungmin menoleh dengan sedikit senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kau tahu? Kau tampak jelek dengan senyum terpaksamu itu"canda Kyuhyun lalu beranjak mendekat kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun bercanda didalam situasi seperti ini.

**Chup**

"Eh?"Sungmin menyentuh bibirnya kaget. Tadi, baru saja Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya.

"Kyu, ap- "

**Grep**

"Kau tidak lupa dengan perkataanku saat itu kan Min?"bisik Kyuhyun sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Sungmin. "N-ne"Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya didalam pelukkan Kyuhyun.

"Min, jangan pergi"pinta Kyuhyun.

"Ke- kenapa?"Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Entahlah, pokoknya jangan pergi!"jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin memohon.

"Katakan dulu apa alasannya Kyu!"

"Pokoknya jangan pergi. Kalau kau pergi rasanya ada yang kosong didalam sini"Kyuhyun menunjuk bagian dada sebelah kirinya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh Kim Sungmin~"Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terkikik geli.

"Kau tidak bisa membuat suasana tetap romantis apa?"dumal Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe . . . . habisnya aku heran kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah menjadi melankolis seperti ini? Dan sikapmu itu loh, seperti mau ditinggal kekasih saja. Aku ini kan cuma maid pribadimu Kyu. Aku yakin kok, saat aku pergi pun semua tidak akan ada yang berubah. Pasti sama seperti saat kita belum saling mengenal"jelas Sungmin sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun yang tampak terdiam.

Karena dirasa Kyuhyun tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun, Sungmin pun berniat melanjutkan acara berkemas-kemasnya.

"Bukankah kau memang kekasihku, Min?"

"Eh?"

**~MMiML~**

Donghae sudah beberapa kali menghela nafas bosan karena terlalu lama menunggu Eunhyuk yang sedang melakukan proses fitting baju untuk acara pertunangan mereka nanti disebuah butik ternama di kota Seoul, yang kebetulan pemiliknya adalah teman dekat Eomma Eunhyuk.

Sedangkan Donghae, dia sudah menyelesaikan proses fitting bajunya sejak tadi. Ya, kalian tahulah pakaian namja terlihat lebih simple daripada pakaian yeoja.

"Hae, mianhae membuatmu menunggu lama"Donghae tersenyum manis begitu melihat Eunhyuk yang telah selesai melakukan fitting baju.

"Bagaimana? Apa gaunnya sudah cocok Hyukkie?"Tanya Donghae sambil menuntun Eunhyuk agar duduk disampingnya.

"Ne, aku sangat suka desain gaunnya. Dara ajjhuma benar-benar memilihkan gaun yang aku sukai"komentar Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah yang antusias.

"Pasti kau akan tampak sangat cantik dan juga manis saat mengenakannya di acara pertunangan kita nanti Hyukkie"

"Ya, pertunangan kita"sahut Eunhyuk pelan.

"Aku tahu kau- "

"Donghae-sshi? Eunhyuk-sshi?"panggil Dara ajjhuma yang tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa sepasang pakaian yang nantinya akan Donghae dan Eunhyuk pakai diacara pertunangan mereka.

"Ne, Dara ajjhuma. Waeyo?"Tanya Eunhyuk lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri yeoja berkepala empat yang masih tampak muda dan juga cantik itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Eunhyuk-sshi, ajjhuma hanya mau mengantarkan pakaian kalian saja"

Eunhyuk menerima sepasang pakaian itu, sebuah tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan beberapa taburan krystal dikerahnya dan juga sebuah gaun strips berwarna kuning lembut dengan bagian bawah yang mengembang dan dilengkapi pita-pita dibagian sekitar pinggangnya.

"Biar aku yang membawanya Hyukkie"Donghae mengambil alih sepasang pakaian yang ada ditangan Eunhyuk itu.

"Gomawo untuk tuxedo dan gaunnya Dara ajjhuma, desain buatan anda benar-benar menarik. Semoga butik anda menjadi semakin sukses lebih dari saat ini"ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne, gomawo juga sudah mau mampir di butik ini. Semoga kalian bahagia, dan pertunangan kalian berjalan lancer. Kalian adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi"puji Dara ajjhuma sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Donghae dan Eunhyuk secara bergantian.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit pulang dulu ajjhuma. Annyeong~"

"Annyeong~"

'Semoga saja kami berdua benar-benar bahagia'batin Donghae lalu berjalan menyusul Eunhyuk yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan keluar butik.

**~MMiML~**

"Eomma, Appa, aku pulang~~"teriak Sungmin membahana begitu kembali menginjakkan kakinya dikediaman kedua orangtuanya.

"Minnie-ah?"Leeteuk langsung berlari kearah putri semata wayangnya yang masih tampak menggendong ransel besar berwarna pink dipunggungnya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga Minnie-ah! Eomma dan Appa benar-benar merindukanmu"Leeteuk memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin erat. Astaga, rasanya Sungmin ingin ikut menangis saat melihat Eommanya menangis sesegukkan sambil memeluknya saat ini.

"Ne, aku pulang Eomma dan aku juga merindukan kalian berdua. Appa ada dimana Eomma?"Tanya Sungmin begitu Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan eratnya.

"Appamu masih ada di kantor, mungkin sebentar lagi dia baru akan pulang. Atau mungkin Eomma akan telfon saja ya, supaya Appamu bisa pulang lebih cepat"usul Leeteuk lalu segera merogoh kantung bajunya mengambil smartphone miliknya.

"Tidak perlu Eomma, biar kepulanganku ini menjadi kejutan untuk Appa. Otte?"

"Haha, baiklah"

**~MMiML~**

"Kyu, kenapa makan malamnya tidak dihabiskan? Nanti kau bisa sakit chagi"ujar Heechul sambil menatap bingung kearah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah meneguk habis minumannya, pertanda bahwa ia telah selesai.

"Walaupun makanannya aku habiskan, aku akan tetap sakit Eomma. Karena- tidak ada Sungmin disampingku"

**Krek**

Kyuhyun menggeser kursinya dengan kasar, lalu pergi dari meja makan begitu saja.

"Eomma, Appa, aku kira kalian sudah keterlaluan. Lihat, Kyuhyun sampai bersikap seperti itu"komentar Kibum sambil menatap Heechul dan Hankyung bergantian.

"Biarkan dia Kibummie, ini bisa menjadi proses menuju kedewasaan untuk Kyuhyun"ujar Hankyung menanggapi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin Eomma?"Kibum melirik kearah Eommanya.

"Eh- Sungminnie? Tentu saja sekarang dia sudah kembali kerumahnya. Dan mereka (read: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin) akan bertemu kembali nanti, dalam situasi yang berbeda dan mengejutkan. Kkkkk~ "jawab Heechul diakhiri dengan kekehan khasnya.

"Hah~ terserah kalian sajalah. Aku bingung, kenapa orangtua zaman sekarang iseng-iseng sekali"Kibum kembali mengeluarkan komentar, dan ditanggapi oleh suara tawa dari Hankyung dan Heechul.

**~MMiML~**

"Min, kenapa kau pergi disaat aku menyadari perasaanku?"gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap kerlap-kerlip bintang dari balkon kamarnya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mencintai yeoja lain, selain kau Min. Sekalipun itu anak rekan bisnis Appa yang akan menjadi jodohku"

_**Flashback:**_

"Bukankah kau memang kekasihku, Min?"

"Eh?"

"Kita ini hanya pura-pura Kyu, karena ini adalah bagian dari rencanamu. Dan karena rencanamu gagal, maka kita sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Otte? Haha"Sungmin tertawa kecil saat mengingat moment-moment dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun saat berada di kebun bunga matahari. Dan disanalah mereka membuat perjanjian bodoh itu.

"Dan karena rencana itu, aku berniat menjadikanmu sebagai kekasih sungguhanku"

Sungmin terdiam, dia tahu perasaan apa yang selalu dirasakannya saat berada didekat Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun juga merasakan perasaan yang ia rasakan. Ya, Sungmin akui bahwa dia 'menyukai' Kyuhyun. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun, yang tanpa dia ketahui adalah calon suaminya.

"Aku menyukaimu Min. mungkin lebih dari sekedar suka, karena aku kurang peka dalam memahami perasaanku sendiri"Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin, lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Karena itu, jangan pergi"

"Aku mohon"

Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun. Menyelami sepasang mata obsidian yang sekarang ada dihadapannya. Mencari sebuah kesungguhan didalam sana.

"Mianhae, aku harus tetap pergi Kyu"

"Walaupun aku juga menyukaimu, tetap saja tidak akan bersama nantinya. Kau mengertikan Kyu?"

"Kita bisa kawin lari kalau begitu!"

**Bug**

Sungmin mendaratkan tinjuannya pada bahu kekar(?) Kyuhyun. "Kau gila? Itu sama saja aku membuatmu menjadi seorang anak yang durhaka"

"Lalu mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak mau kau pergi dariKU Min"

"Tenang saja, jika kita berdua memang ditakdirkan berjodoh. Maka suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan dipertemukan kembali oleh Tuhan"

_**Flashback end**_

**TBC**

**Yeeeaaahhh~~ akhirnya Kyo bisa update!**

**Dengan segala kesadaran yang Kyo punya, Kyo tahu kalau sudah menelantarkan fanfic ini selama beberapa bulan(?) dan maaf juga karena chapter ini sangat, super duper pendek dan jauh dari kata memuaskan.**

**Makasih banget buat readers yang menyempatkan buat review, dan Kyo gak nyangka bisa dapat review sebanyak ini :" hiksss**

**Kyo gak janji bisa update cepat atau beberapa minggu kedepan, karena Kyo sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk Ujian Nasional! Pokoknya Kyo lagi mau focus belajar ^^**

**Sekali lagi makasih buat semua readers yang sudah setia menunggu :" terutama Sunbe-sunbe yang sudah review dan kasih masukkan. Kalo mau Tanya sesuatu tentang fanfic ini atau mau kenal aku, bisa mention aku di twitter ^^ yang Tanya nama accountnya Tanya di DM aja ya . . .**

**Jangan jadi SiDers ya? **

**Tolong tinggalkan REVIEW kalian!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**KyoKMS26**


End file.
